Pokemon BW: Battle Bond
by NinetaledVoxy
Summary: This story is about a teenage Pokemon Trainer named Shaun Ark whose trying to find his lost wild pokemon friend. while on the road he starts to discover weird powers about himself and the feeling that he's being watched.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmarish Origin

The moon shined on the plains of grass on this beautiful night in the Unova region. The Woobat's are flying through the moonlight sky as the Pokémon on the wet ground of dew as they were snuggled in their nests sleeping the night away. But a disturbance rumbles the ground and wakes the wild Pokémon from their sleep as a little kid was being chased by multiple people with flashlights, chasing the kid across the plains and to the forest. " Go, go, go, don't let that kid get get away with that Pokémon!" " yes, sir!" the men shouted as the little kid was still running forwards the edge of the forest. The men throw their Pokéball's to bring out their Pokémon to attack the child , they thrown out a Swoobat, Liepard, and Mandibuzz to attack the young boy and the Pokémon in his arms. " Don't worry, we're almost there," but the kid gets bit by a Poison Fang by the Swoobat," aah... get off of me you stupid Swoobat!" the kid shouted as he punches the Swoobat off of his arm," agh...I think that Swoobat gave me the Poison status, *Cough* * Cough*, ugh, I'm fine, I can make it, we're almost there, it's just up ahead!" The kid shouted as he kept running to the edge of the forest as the man's Mandibuzz used Wing Attack as the attack missed the young boy, "don't worry, I'll find a way to lose them, that tall grass can help us lose them, just hang on a bit longer!" the kid shouted as he ran into the very tall grass," where'd he go?" The man asked," I saw him run into that tall grass, after him!" The other man shouted," this will find him easier, Liepard use Shadow Claw on this grass to cut it down to find that brat!" The third man shouted as his Liepard used Shadow Claw to cut down the grass at a rapid rate but the kid was not found," keep searching grunts, that kid is here somewhere, nab that Pokémon from him at all costs!" The third man shouted as the men shouted," yes sir!"

The kid runs deeper and deeper into the tall grass," I think we lost them, *pant* *pant*, we're almost there, just hang in there for a bit longer, I'll be fine, the forest is just to our right, let's go before they catch back up with us," the kid said and he starts to run to the end of the tall grass to reach the forest." Liepard, did you find them yet?" The third man asked, Liepard shook its head to say no," well then keep looking, that brat has got to be here somewhere," the third man shouted," yeah, Swoobat here bit him with it's Poison Fang, he ain't getting far," the second man chuckled. The kid struggles to get through the tall grass but they're almost out of the grass to see the forest," there, we're almost out of this grass, I'll get you out of this mess, I promise," the kid says as he bursts out of the tall grass and is approaching the edge of the forest," there's the forest, you'll be safe in there," the kid said but the kid trips on a rock and drops the Pokémon from his arms and the kid is hurt very badly and the poison from the Poison Fang made him to weak to get back up. "Aah, my leg!" The kid shouted in pain,"'I heard screaming coming from over there!" The first man shouted," then Swoobat's poison must've kicked in!" The second man shouted," then let's hurry before that Pokémon gets away!" The third man shouts as they run to the young boys location very fast.

"Ugh, I can... hear them coming this way," the kid stuttered but the Pokémon walked up to him to see if he was alright," yeah, I'm alright, no need to worry... aah, I've got just enough strength to get to that stump... come on, we can't give up now," the kid stuttered while he crawled his way to the stump and sat up against it in pain. The Pokémon whimpered and licked the child's hurt leg," don't worry, I'm fine, I can manage this... aah, okay, maybe not," the kid stuttered as the men got closer and closer," their coming for you, we made it to the edge of the forest, you'll be safe in there," the kid says. The Pokémon goes to the forest but stops in its tracks, it wants the child to come with it inside the forest so it starts pushing the kids side with its head," do you want me to come with you, okay, I'll try to get up," the kid says as he tries to stand up but pain shoots through his entire body and fell back down onto the ground," aah, the pain, it's too much, I can't stand up, I'm sorry, I cant come with you," the kid said but the Pokémon refused to believe that and kept pushing on the kids side," I'm sorry, I'm just... too weak... you're, gonna have to go without me," the kid said but the Pokémon shook its head violently in disagreement and tears started rolling down its face and pushed even harder," please, don't worry about me, I'll be okay, just go, save yourself!" The kid shouted but the Pokémon just kept pushing harder with more and more tears running down its face as it struggled to move the child with all it's might but it wasn't strong enough.

"Please, just listen to me, at least I'll know that you got out of this alive once you enter

That forest, I don't know if these bad people are gonna kill you for your fur or sell you for money, I've don't some research, your kind is really rare here in Unova, if these guys catch you then we don't know if your kind will be extinct, but this forest will protect you, it'll keep you safe, the forest is dark at night so it's easier for you to blend in, I'll be alright... just as long as I know that you are alive and safe," the kid said as the Pokémon stopped pushing him and tears kept running down it's face as it looked at him." Hey, wipe those tears away, here... take this, and keep it safe," the kid said as he took off his necklace of a heart made out of a crystal and put it around the Pokémon's neck," there, it looks nice on you, take it, keep it safe, and everytime you look at it, remember me and the time we spent, now go, run into the forest, run and don't look back, just promise... that you'll remember me, and we'll meet again in the future, one day, promise?" The kid asked as the Pokémon looked down, walked up to him and licked him on the arm." Heh, I'll take that as a yes, now run, go, don't look back!" The kid shouted,the Pokémon ran towards but it stopped and looked back," don't look back, just run, please... just go, I'll be okay!" The kid shouted as the Pokémon reared up and started howling for the kid and ran into the dark forest it's eyes out, never to be seen again.

The bad men and their Pokémon finally showed up and aimed their flashlights at the child," there you are, now give us that Pokémon!" The third man shouted," heh, I'm afraid you guys are... too late, it's already gone," the kid shouted," grr, fine then , tell us where it is or you're in for a world of hurt, Liepard, get ready for a Shadow Claw on this kid!" The third man shouted," Swoobat get ready for Venoshock, that will double that poison's pain, haha!" The second man chuckled," Mandibuzz, ready up a Drill Peck, this is gonna hurt!" The first man shouted as their Pokémon got their moves ready," now tell us where that Pokémon is brat, do it before things get messy!" The third man shouted," I won't tell you, I'm not afraid of you!" The kid shouted through his pain," fine then, all Pokémon, unleash all your attacks on this brat!" The third man shouted as Liepard, Mandibuzz, and Swoobat use all their attacks at once and are heading straight for the kid,"'haha, sianara brat!" The third man chuckled but a voice shouted a move," Solosis use Protect!". A protective barrier blocked the moves from the child,"'what, who did-!" The third man shouted as Officer Jenny and other cops appeared from the bushes," ah man, it's the fuzz!" The third man screamed as a man in a brown coat and grey hair showed up as well," my name is Detective Looker of the International Police, are you alright young man?" Looker asked," y-yeah, I'm fine, I just can't move, but how did you all know I was being chased from these goons?" The kid asked," your mother called the authorities after she saw you from the window of your estate," Looker explained," good job Solosis!" Officer Jenny said to Solosis as Solosis bounced in the air with glee," cool, a Solosis, I never seen one before," the kid awed," alright criminals, I'm Officer Jenny of the Unova Region Police Department and for your crime on this night, all three of you are under arrest!" Jenny shouted," w-what donee do now sir?" The second man asked," grr, nothing we can do, call back your Pokémon and retreat, that's our only option!" The third man shouted," yes sir, Swoobat, Mandibuzz, return!" The men shouted as Swoobat and Mandibuzz returned to their Pokéballs," we will come back for that Pokémon you little brat, and we will meet again in the future, return Liepard!" The third man shouted as he returned Liepard to its Pokéball and ran with the other two men," hey, get back here, Solosis use Phybeam!" Jenny shouted as Solosis used Phybeam on the retreating men but it missed them. " You're not getting away, men, help out the poor kid and get him to a hospital, stat, he looks really beat up!" Jenny shouted to the other officers," yes, ma'am!" The police shouted; Jenny and some officers chased the men and a couple of them stayed behind with Looker to help the child, they carried him on their shoulders and tried toner him back to town as fast as possible," kid, what are these bite marks?" The officer asked," their... from the, Swoobat, it attacked me with... Poison Fang," the kid stuttered," Poison Famg," the officer shouted with shock," he's poisoned, that's why he can't move, oh no, kid, don't close your eyes, we need to get to the hospital immediately!" Looker shouted," kid, don't go into the light, kid please stay with us, we're almost to the car, kid, kid, KID!" The officer shouted as the kids eyes close.

The kid gasped for breath in panic as he woke up from the nightmare of his past as his Woobat alarm went off to indicate that it's Seven o' clock In the morning," *Sigh* ... another dream about that night, no, it was another nightmare!" He shouted," Shaun, are you up yet, it's seven, it's time to get up!" Mom shouted," okay, I'll be down in a minute!" Shaun shouted as he got out of bed and started to get dressed. Shaun looked in the mirror at himself," how long has it been since that night, six years, I can't believe it was that long ago, me being ten years old at the time, I'm pretty sure any ten-year old child will be scared half to death of what happened to me six years ago, running away from criminals, getting bit by a Swoobat's Poison Fang, tripping on a rock and was so full of pain that I couldn't move, being rushed to the hospital before the poison took my life, heck, I'm lucky to even be alive today, it was an experience I will never forget, especially that I had to save my first friend ever from those criminals, and I did promise that I will find it and we will see each other again, I promised it, I just wonder if it will remember me," Shaun said to the mirror. Shaun started started putting his clothes, his fingerless gloves, his leather jacket, his Pokéball ring and belted it on his jeans and put it on his favorite scarf with colors of red,

purple, and black," after work today, I'll take my Pokémon and check the forest for it again, maybe it's there this time," Shaun said to himself as he left his room and walked down the stairs to the living room to see his Mom get some packed lunches ready.

Hi, my name is Shaun Ark, I'm 16 years old and a lover of Pokémon, my job is to have me and my Pokémon gather crystals from different caves so my mother can carve necklaces and gems for jewelry and rings for the people of Unova, today we're going to the famous Chargestone cave for the power floating crystals of electricity and I bet you're wondering, why do you have one Pokéball slot empty on your belt is what you are asking, well... I'm saving that spot for a special Pokémon that I've loved from my childhood and you're asking what Pokémon team I have, I have five Pokémon for my team at the moment, my starter Samurott, Golurk, Hydreigon, Mienshao, and Escabilier. My Samurott has been with me ever since I got him as an Oshawott from Professor Juniper all the way from Nuvema Town where her lab is and the city I live is the outskirts of Nimbasa City and no, I don't like Elesa, I just find her not that popular to me and she's just an embarrassment to Gym Leaders but it's just my opinion though and I've never been interested in her popularity like everybody in Unova, the Gym Leader that I do respect is Drayden all the way from Opelucid City, that is one man that I respect and I bet you're wondering( Shaun, if your team is fully evolved and you know so much about Pokémon and Gym Leaders then why aren't you challenging the Gyms and the Pokémon League?), Well I just don't find challenging the League very interesting and me and my Pokémon trained so hard while we were on the job of traveling to every cave in Unova. After getting my Oshawott from Juniper, me and Oshawott basically did the same job we do now, but I got him when I was thirteen years old, when I first decided to become a trainer after three years of the incident, now for my other Pokémon, I first found them as their pre-evolved forms while we were in caves or on our way to the caves, we found Golett in a hidden area of a cave, he had protective instinct whenever me, mom, or my Pokémon were in danger so I decided to nickname him Guardian, Deino was found in the deepest part of the inside of a mountain and it definitely took a long time to evolve Deino to Zweilous and to Hydreigon because Hydreigons level is around sixty for a Zweilous to evolve into Hydreigon but it was definitely worth the time to train it because Hydreigon is basically my strongest Pokémon in my party and Hydreigon knows this and he gets cocky sometimes in a battle and I'm not gonna lie I would sometimes join in on the cockiness with Hydreigon and maybe gloat at times, for these reasons I decided to nickname him Hydra for his vicious ferocity.

For my Mienshao, I found a Mienfu meditating in a tree while we were traveling and I accidentally bumped into that tree she was meditating on and yes my Mienshao's a female, I bumped Mienfu out of the tree on accident and Mienfu got angry for knocking her down and we had an amazing battle, Oshawott was close to fainting from the Battle but me and Oshawott managed to pull through and Mienfu was at the last bit of health but Mienfu did something that day that made us both respect each other, Mienfu bowed to my battling skills and I bowed back to her and she took a Pokéball out of my bag and caught herself, I was so shocked and amazed on that day that I decided to nickname her Shaolin for her wisdom and fighting skills. One time I decided to join a tournament for fighting types with Shaolin as a Mienfu and we got to the finals, we were about to lose against the strong trainer but at the last second, through determination and will power, Shaolin evolved into Mienshao on the battlefield and we took home the gold that day and mom was so proud of me and Shaolin that day when we took home the gold trophy, and that is why me and Shaolin are so loyal to me and I respect her for it. Last but not least is Lord Leer, he was at a swamp near the cave we were heading to as a Karrablast and this Karrablast was one of the most aggressive Pokémon I have ever seen, we caught it but the karrablast was depressed after he came out of his Pokéball and sat in the backyard looking at the moon, me and Oshawott went to the backyard to cheer Karrablast up and let him know that he is a good fighter, so me and Oshawott went to the backyard to convince Karrablast that he is not a weak fighter so me and Oshawott had a training battle with him and before the battle I told Oshawott to throw the battle for Karrablast and Karrablast won and got his confidence back and was battling like no tomorrow and Karrablast was ready to evolve so I looked it up on the Pokédex to see how Karrablast evolved and it's required to trade Karrablast and a Shelmet for an Accelgor for Shelmet and Escabilier for Karrablast and I remembered that someone in town had a Shelmet so I called him up on a holo-vid phone and asked him for us to trade his Shelmet to and from to us so we can get our Pokémon's evolutions and he agreed; we traded and the Shelmet evolved into Accelgor and on his side I witnessed my Karrablast evolve into Escabilier and we traded them back for me to get the brace Escabilier I have today, and Escabilier's armor definitely shows the pride of a knight and Escabilier definitely has the personality of a knight in shining armor, with lances for arms, and can float, all of these traits inspired me to give him the nickname, Lord Leer, Leer for short. Now that I told you all who I am and who my Pokémon team is then let's continue with my story, and it's not just my story, it's also a very special Pokémon's as well.

"Hey, good morning sleepy head, you must've had a fantastic sleep If you are a bit late for work today, and we're going to the most popular cave with the powerful gems and crystals in all of Unova," Mom said, " Mom, I didn't have a fantastic sleep at all, I had that ungrateful nightmare again," Shaun said," oh no, was it about what happened six years ago again?" Mom asked," apparently so, that nightmare has been haunting me like a Ghost Pokémon for all these years, oh well it's just a nightmare after all," Shaun said as he entered the kitchen," what'd you pack here Mom?" Shaun asked while pointing at the bags. " Oh, I packed us some sandwiches for the trip since Chargestone is really far to the West of Unova so this trip is probably gonna be an all-nighter and I packed some Oran Berries, Potions, Super Potions to heal your Pokémon and some sprays to heal Paralysis since a bunch of Electric Type Pokémon live in Chargestone so just in case they get paralyzed and some repels to have the Pokémon not bother us," Mom said. " You're pretty prepared Mom, especially the Repel, let's hope to not run into an bunch of Zubats, am I right Kanto, hahahaha!" Shaun laughed uncontrollably," haha, good one honey, oh look at the time we should be on our way to Chargestone Cave before we have less time until sundown," Mom said," actually Mom, I have a faster way to get to Chargestone without walking that long distance, yesterday after work I picked up the HM Fly!" Shaun shouted with excitement," um, honey I don't mean to burst your bubble but Golurk is a giant golem so how can he even fly?" Mom asked," don't worry, you'll see," Shaun said. " But Hydreigon has wings dear, why can't he carry us?" Mom asked," because he's A bit to small for us both to fit on him and a Golurk is a perfect size for both of us, look I'll go outside and show you, follow me," Shaun said as he went grabbed Guardians Pokéball from his Pokéball belt and went outside as his Mom followed him outside.

" Alright, Guardian, come on out!" Shaun shouted as he threw Guardians Pokéball as Guardian the Golurk comes out of his Pokéball," alright Guardian, Mom doesn't think you can fly us to Chargestone Cave, show her the new move i taught you yesterday, huh," Shaun asked Guardian as Guardian nodded his head in agreement and Guardian turned his arms and legs into jet boosters as Guardian awaited the command from Shaun. " Guardian use Fly!" Shaun requested as Guardians jet boosters activated and Guardian took flight in the air around Shaun's house while doing tricks in the air and landed back down in front of Shaun and turned his arms and legs back to normal," hmph, impressed Mom?" Shaun asked with a smirk on his face, " I didn't know a giant golem can fly like that," Mom said in awe," yeah, I didn't know either until I bought that HM yesterday," Shaun explained," well, now that that's cleared up let's grab our lunches and supplies in the house and let's get going," Mom said as she went back to the house to get the supplies and bagged lunches. " Hey Guardian, maybe after work today we can head to Lostlorn Forest and check to see if my old friend is there, I'm determined that they'll be there, I'm positive, I can feel it!" Shaun said in excitement but Guardian nods I'm disagreement and fear," what, don't tell me you're afraid of Lostlorn Forest Guardian?" Shaun asked with a surprised look but Guardian just shivered in place," you've heard some of the rumors of Lostlorn Forest from the townspeople huh, about being a monster in the forest and it'll warn and attack whomever goes too far in, ha, that's just a campfire story Guardian, you really believe that?" Shaun laughed but Guardian felt even more ashamed in himself," oh, sorry Guardian, I didn't mean too hurt your feelings, don't worry I won't be afraid of that beast if we encounter it," Shaun shouted with a determined face. Guardian cheered up as Shaun's Mom came out with the bagged lunches," sorry I took so long, are we ready to go?" Mom asked," of course, as always Guardian, get ready to use Fly!" Shaun yelled as Guardian agreed in an epic way and got on the ground for them to hop on top of him and he got his jet boosters ready," all set and ready to go, you go first Mom," Shaun insisted," thank you Shaun," Mom said as she got on top of Guardian," you coming dear?" Mom asked," of course, coming!" Shaun shouted but Shaun felt a direct sharp pain in his arm, almost like it's paralyzed, he can't move his arm but yet it feels like a strong punch with a burning arm," aah!" Shaun screamed in pain," Shaun are you alright!?" Mom screamed worryingly," yeah, I'm fine, aah... okay... maybe not, aah!" Shaun screamed in pain as Shaun passes out because of the pain," Shaun!" Mom screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Ties

"Shaun, wake up, Shaun please wake up," Mom shouted to Shaun while they're on Guardian flying while Shaun has an ice pack on his forehead and arms," oh, I hope he's alright Golurk," Mom said worryingly. We see Shaun in his subconscious in fear," hello, where am I, is anyone there?" Shaun screamed as his subconscious turned into a forest," a forest, isn't this Lostlorn Forest, why are you showing me this, aah, my arm still hurts a bit, if someone is there talk to me!" Shaun shouted but Shaun heard something like a Pokémon's cry but it translated into English language and a mysterious woman's voice can be heard,"Shaun Ark, it is good to meet you at last, I and also many others have been watching you grow through the years for a very long time," the voice says," w-who are you, where are you, please explain to me what's going on here, and what's going on with my arm?" Shaun asked to the mysterious voice," I know you have many questions Shaun, but now's not the time for them all," the voice said as a silhouette of an unfamiliar Pokémon appeared in between the tree's," w-what... Pokémon ... are you, I haven't seen you in the wild before," Shaun asked. " I am not no normal Pokémon you find in the wild, I and many others are a special kind of Pokémon," the shadow said mysteriously," wait, if you're a Pokémon then how are you speaking normal language, that's not natural,"Shaun expressed with a surprising look on his face," now's not the time to explain, but to explain the reasons on why you are here and why your arm is in intense pain, it was you felt a Pokémon' move, a Dark Type move called Sucker Punch," the Shadow explained. "Because of a Pokémon, I felt a Sucker Punch, that's impossible, did I get hit by a Sucker Punch?" Shaun asked with confusion," no, you were the one using the Sucker Punch to a Pokémon," the Pokémon explained, " still, that's impossible, how Is this possible, what Pokémon did this to me?" Shaun asked, " all the answers lie in Lostlorn Forest and in this illusion you're seeing before you, you do remember that you had a wild Pokémon as a friend six years ago do you not?" The Pokémon asked, " yeah, I do remember, I don't remember what Pokémon it was, its gender, or anything, but I do remember that we were friends, but our friendship was cut short when poachers tried to take it away from me, I took so many hits from the men's Pokémon that I was so full of pain that I couldn't stand up and I gave it my crystal heart necklace and told it to run and not to look back as it ran into Lostlorn Forest, never to be seen again, and after all these years of searching in Lostlorn Forest, I never found it," Shaun explained in distraught. "That's a sad story to hear, but what if I tell you that the friend you've been searching for all these years is just waiting for you inside Lostlorn Forest, and just waiting for you inside Lostlorn Forest, and the reason for your Sucker Punch incident is all because your friend used Sucker Punch and you felt it hit a wild Pokémon in Lostlorn Forest," the Pokémon explained. "What... but how did I feel the Sucker Punch, and... it's waiting for me?" Shaun said in shock," yes, Shaun, all of these six years they've been waiting for you, this is what this illusion is for, to show you what your friend did with that Sucker Punch," the Pokémon explained as the illusion started to play like a video recording as a silhouette of a Beedrill flies into a tree but gets angry at this other silhouette and begins to attack with Fury Attack but the silhouette dodges the Fury Attack and gives the Beedrill a mighty punch to send it flying into a tree and it faints in the nearby bush as the silhouette who punched it jumps away, the illusion ends. "That Punch on that Beedrill was the Sucker Punch you felt once you passed out," the Pokémon explained, " but... my friend was way smaller then whatever that is, and why did I feel that Sucker Punch?" Shaun asked," because Shaun, you and your friend share a special bond, you feel each others pain or when they use a move, you feel that move," the Pokémon explained ," but that doesn't make any sense," Shaun asked in confusion," *chuckles*, you'll see, when the time comes," the Pokémon said as her silhouette began to fade away," w-wait, come back, what do you mean when the time comes, does that mean I'll see it again, please, come back and explain, PLEASE!" Shaun screamed.

Shaun awoke back to reality with a fright with loss of breath as he sees his Mom in front of him with the clouds behind her and the wind in their hair," Shaun are you alright, I was so worried!" Mom asked in fear," yeah, I...think I'm fine, but... that felt, amazing," Shaun said in amazement," honey, you're scaring me, do you need a doctor?" Mom asked out of worry," don't worry, I'll be fine,"Shaun replied," where am I anyway?" Shaun asked," we're flying on Golurk heading to Chargestone Cave right now, Golurk has been worried sick about you on the way," Mom said," really, thanks for the compassion Guardian," Shaun thanked as Guardian went up and down in the air with glee," Shaun, just why do you call him Guardian instead of his actual name, Golurk?" Mom asked," why, because that's Golurk's nickname, I've got nicknames for all my Pokémon, Aqua for Samurott, Hydra for Hydreigon, Shaolin for Mienshao, Guardian for Golurk, and Lord Leer for Escabilier," Shaun explained," great names honey, look, we're coming up on Chargestone Cave now on my map," Mom said as the location dot on the map is over Chargestone Cave," alright Guardian, take us in for a nice and soft landing," Shaun asked as Guardian is making his way down to the ground and lands smoothly near the entrance of the cave," great landing Guardian," Shaun said," now return Guardian, let's save your energy before we start digging for crystal," Shaun said as Guardian was returned to his Pokéball. Shaun and his Mom approach the entrance of Chargestone Cave," so the reason this cave is popular is because of the crystals charged with electricity?" Shaun asked," yup, that's exactly why this cave is so popular," Mom explained," alright, let's get to work," Shaun said in excitement as Mom gives Shaun and herself mining helmets and they travel inside the cave and see the crystals on the wall with a blue glow and electricity radiating off of them," these crystals are amazing," Shaun said in awe," just be careful not to touch them dear, they give a hefty shock if you're not careful so I want you to put on these rubber gloves while handling these crystals," Mom said as she handed Shaun rubber gloves and put on a pair herself and Shaun puts on his pair of gloves," alright Shaun, I'll set up shop near the entrance of the cave, you go further in and grab as much crystals as you can, and here's a good supply of rubber gloves for your Pokémon as well if they need them, so be careful in there Shaun," Mom warned as she went back to the entrance," alright, on my own now, time to harvest these crystals, everybody come on out!" Shaun shouted as he threw all five of his Pokéballs for everyone on his team to get to work. "Alright team, we need to collect a lot of these charged crystals by sundown, are we ready?" Shaun asked his Pokémon and they cheered to show Shaun they are ready," that's what I like to hear, here, take these rubber gloves and let's get to work!" Shaun shouted in excitement as his team put on rubber gloves that fit them," alright, Guardian use Rock Smash on the walls around the crystals and if the crystal is too big then use Physic, Aqua use Razor Shell to slice the crystals in smaller pieces and Shaolin, you can use Power-Up Punch and Dual Chop to help out Aqua and Guardian with the rocks, Leer and Hydra, you can help out, cut up and melt the crystals to smaller bits with Flamethrower from you Hydra and Lord Leer you can use Mega Horn and Iron Head to cut up the crystals smaller as well," Shaun said and every Pokémon agreed and got to work to harvest the crystals and Guardian used Rock Smash on the wall and medium sized crystals fell from the wall and Aqua, Lord Leer, and Hydra made the crystals smaller and put them in the cart they found to put them in and hold them until later. Guardian started having trouble with this strong wall with a very big crystal and Shaolin used Dual Chop with Guardian on the wall and the big crystal fell from the wall and Guardian used Physic on the big crystal to float it in the air so Aqua, Lord Leer, and Hydra can get a good angle on them and they carved the huge into smaller crystals and they do this process until the supply of crystal's run low," good job guys, we got a really big supply of these crystals, but I think we can go deeper, let's send these back to the entrance and let's see what's deep inside this cave," Shaun said excitedly as he sends the cart back to the entrance and they start walking deeper and deeper and Shaun realized his Pokémon were exhausted from the work, " oh no, you guys are really worn out, here, take a long rest in your Pokéballs, you all deserve it," Shaun said as he returned all five of his Pokémon to their Pokéballs as he traveled deeper into the depths of Chargestone Cave until it started getting darker and darker in the cold, wet cave until bit went pitch black,"ugh, it's too dark down here, I can't see a thing in here, why didn't these helmets have lights on them," Shaun said with frustration until he saw a rainbow-like glow up ahead," hey, what's that light?" Shaun asked himself as he went closer and closer to the rainbow glow and witnessed on where the glowing was coming from as Shaun saw that it was a blue gem stuck in the wall," this gem was that rainbow glow, I'm impressed on how much it can light up the place, wait a minute, if I take this back to Mom and if she made a necklace or ring out of it then it will sell a fortune, alright, that settles it, Guardian come on out!" Shaun shouted as he threw the Pokéball and Guardian popped out awaiting a command," Guardian, look at this gem, use Rock Smash on the wall around it and be careful, we don't wanna scratch this one up," Shaun explained and Guardian agreed and he carefully used Rock Smash around the glowing gem and it fell out into Shaun's hands cleanly," good job Guardian, let's head back so Mom can see this beauty!" Shaun said with excitement but Shaun heard a noise in the distance of a Pokémon sneaking up on them," Guardian, did you hear that?" Shaun asked and Guardian agreed, then suddenly a Thunderbolt came out of nowhere but missed and hit the wall behind them," okay, we're not alone in here, we need some light to fight back, Hydra come out and help!" Shaun shouted as he threw the Pokéball and Hydra appeared before them as Shaun managed to find a stick," Hydra, use Flamethrower on this stick I found for a torch, we need some light!" Shaun shouted and Hydra used Flamethrower on the stick and Shaun waved it around to see what their dealing with as four different types of Pokémon were revealed standing in their way," oh no, it's a bunch of Ferroseed, Elgium, Tynamo, and Galvantula's!" Shaun shouted in fear as the Tynamo's and Galvantula's use Thunderbolt on them but Shaun dodged out of the way," we must've come to far to disturb their nests, only way out is to fight our way out," Shaun said," hmmm, Ferroseed is Grass and Steel so Hydra can take them on with Ferroseed being quad weak to Fire, Elgium is Physic so Guardian can attack them or Leer can attack with them being weak to Ghost and Bug types, Tynamo's are gonna be a bit easy with them being Electric but Guardian, Lord Leer, and Hydra can take them out, last are the Galvantula's, they shouldn't be a problem with them being Electric and Bug so Hydra can take them out, alright, strategy ready, let's do this," Shaun thought swiftly. " Lord Leer, we need your help too!" Shaun shouted as Leer came out of his Pokéball and prepared for battle," Lord Leer, power up with Swords Dance then use Iron Head on the Tynamo," Shaun shouted while Lord Leer used Swords Dance to power up his attack and used Iron Head on the Tynamo, knocking them out," great job Leer, now Guardian use Phantom Force on the Elgium and you Hydra use Flamethrower on the Ferroseeds!" Shaun shouted as Guardian disappeared into the shadows with Phantom Force and Hydra used Flamethrower on the Ferroseed and they were all taken out with one Flamethrower and Guardian came out of the shadows and one-shotted the Elgium with the Super Effective move," great job guys, all that's left are the Galvantula's, Hydra, you've got the honor, Hydra end them with Flamethrower!" Shaun shouted as Hydra flew up, got close and ended them with the Super Effective move," woohoo, great job guys, they didn't even get to attack!" Shaun shouted as Hydra started dancing for his victory," haha, okay Hydra, no time for a victory dance now, we gotta hurry and get back to Mom, she won't believe what we found down here, let's go, return you guys," Shaun said as he returned Guardian, Hyrda, and Leer back to their Pokéballs and hurried back to the entrance.

Later, Shaun gets back to the entrance to see his Mom looking at the crystals in the cart he sent her," Mom, Mom I'm back!" Shaun shouted," Shaun where have you been, it's almost sundown, you had me worried sick!" Mom shouted," I'm sorry Mom but you won't believe on what we found deep in here, check this it," Shaun said as he showed his Mom the gem he found," oh my gosh, this is so magnificent, I never seen this gem before!" Mom said in excitement," we found it deep here in Chargestone and as soon as we found it we HAD to bring it back," Shaun said," and I'm glad you did, this thing is so beautiful, it's getting pretty late, we should pack up and head home now," Mom said," alright Guardian, come out once again!" Shaun shouted as the Golurk came out," Guardian, we're heading home, use Fly!" Shaun shouted as Guardian got on the ground and readied the jet boosters," I've got the crystals we need and I have the gem too, I'm ready if you are," Mom said," ready, lets go home," Shaun said as he and his Mom got on top of the Golurk and they flew home. Hours later, they got home at 11:00 PM and land near their house," I'll take the crystals to make them to jewelry, your Pokémon must be really exhausted, take them up to the Pokémon Center in town for them to be rested up," Mom suggested as she went back inside the house," okay, alright Guardian return, we're heading to town to the Pokémon Center," Shaun said as Guardian returned to his Pokéball and Shaun made his way to the Pokémon Center. Shaun showed up to the Pokémon Center and entered to be greeted by Nurse Joy and her Audino," why hello Shaun, what do you need for tonight," Nurse Joy asked with a smile," hi Nurse Joy, can you take these Pokémon and heal them up," Shaun asked," of course, I'll take them for you, just place their Pokéballs on this rack for me please," Nurse Joy asked as Shaun put all five Pokéballs on the rack and Audino rolled them away," thanks, they'll be out shortly all batter and everything," Nurse Joy said with a smile as Shaun said thank you to her and sat and waited next to a guy with green hair and some sort of baseball cap," why hello there, and who are you?" The mystery man asked," I'm Shaun Ark, whose asking?" Shaun asked with suspicion," my name is N, a gentle Pokémon lover like you," N said," what are you here for?" Shaun asked and N responded with," the same reason that all trainers come here for of course silly," N said with a laugh," okay...it's...uh, great to meet you, how come I've never seen you in town before?" Shaun asked," I'm just stopping by to see the sights here in town, especially of that popular Gym Leader, Elesa as well," N said," okay, it sounds like you're a tourist, hey, maybe after our Pokémon heal up then how about a Battle?" Shaun asked," oh, a way to test my skills eh, well I'll accept your challenge Shaun," N said in excitement as the Pokémon Center's red light lit up to show that some Pokémon were finished recovering as Nurse Joy and her Audino come out rolling two racks into the main lobby," trainers N and Shaun, please come up to the desk to get your Pokémon, please and thank you," Nurse Joy said," wow, that was fast," Shaun said," yes, yes, that is indeed impressive if I do say so myself," N said as he and Shaun get up from their chairs and walk up to the desk to grab their Pokéballs from Nurse Joy and Audino," here you go boys, both your Pokémon are happy and healthy," Nurse Joy said as Shaun and N take their Pokéballs," we hope to see you again," Nurse Joy said with a smile as her and Audino waved them good-bye," nice, say N, how about that battle!" Shaun shouted with a determined look," oh you're on Shaun," N said with a competitive face," you both can use the battlefield outside if you both are looking for a battle," Nurse Joy said," thanks Nurse Joy, let's do this," Shaun said but the doors to the Center open furiously as a little kid holding a fainted Patrat ran into the Center," Nurse Joy, please help!" The kid shouted in tears," oh my gosh, what happened to your Patrat?" Shaun asked, " w-we, we were attacked in Lostlorn Forest," he kid cried," what were you attacked by young trainer?" N asked the kid," we were attacked by the monster in Lostlorn Forest," the kid shouted," WHAT!?" everyone shouted in shock,"but I thought that was just a campfire story," Shaun said in shock," here, let me take your Patrat, we'll fix him right up," Nurse Joy said as Audino rolled out a stretcher and they rolled the Patrat to the back," could you describe what the monster looked like?" N asked," it was big, purple, with red eyes and sharp teeth," the kid explained," hmmm, sounds like the joke of a Ghost Type Pokémon, I'll go check it out!" Shaun said as he headed for the exit but N stopped Shaun by grabbing his shoulder," Shaun wait, this could be very dangerous, I'm coming with you," N said," I don't need help, I can handle this fake monster myself, I guarantee that this monster is just a Ghost Pokémon playing pranks like a Gengar or something else, so me and my Pokémon got this in the bag," Shaun said with bravery," I understand but... we don't know what this..."thing", Pokémon or not, will do to you," N said ," N, sometimes, you got to take a risk... I'm going to stop this thing on my own, I don't need help," Shaun said,"... alright, just be careful Shaun," N said," you've got nothing to worry, I'll be back soon," Shaun said as he left the Pokémon Center and headed straight for Lostlorn Forest.

Shaun made it to Lostlorn Forest and is standing at the edge of if," I remember this forest all those years ago, this was the exact spot where I let my friend go, there's the stump where I sat in pain, with a monster being in the forest, I hope my friend is alright... oh, I just remembered that Guardian is scared of this beast, well he'll just have to be brace like what I'm doing right now,*breaths deep*, let's do this!" Shaun shouted with bravery on his face and entered the dark forest of Lostlorn, but the deeper Shaun walked in, the darker it got with the tree's covering the moonlight to make it pitch black," ugh, it's too dark in here, well... I guess Hydra will have to help in this case, I really need to get a Pokémon that knows Flash, okay... Hydra, I need your help!" Shaun shouted as Hydra appeared out of his Pokéball," alright Hydra, use a tiny bit of Flamethrower light on one of your arms so we can see out here," Shaun commanded as the mouth on Hydra's arm used a tiny light to create a flashlight," thanks Hydra, you're the best, wait... what are these?" Shaun asked as he looked down to see paw prints of a Pokémon on the ground." These paw prints aren't familiar to me in the Pokédex, it must be new, what's going on here, let's keep going Hydra," Shaun said as he and Hydra kept moving through the forest and followed the mysterious paw prints," hmmm, it looks like these prints are leading to that clearing, lets go check it out," Shaun said as he and Hydra ran to the clearing where the moonlight shined but the paw prints end in the middle of the clearing," the tracks just stop, but where did it go?" Shaun asked but Shaun hears a whisper saying," get out human, leave this place," the voice warned," whose there, show yourself, I'm not afraid of you!" Shaun shouted as Hydra readied for battle," I'm warning you human, get out, leave this place, before you face the consequences!" The voice warned," not a chance monster, my name is Shaun Ark, and on this night, I will get rid of you and your terrors on Nimbasa City!" Shaun shouted," fine human, you have been warned, but now... you shall pay the price!" The voice shouted as as a giant purple shadow in a form of a giant wolf appeared with razor sharp teeth and claws with a pair of six glowing red eyes as it roared at Shaun and Hydra," whoa, you aren't any Ghost Type that I've seen before, this is gonna be an exciting battle, but that kid was indeed telling the truth about you, but now it's time to crash this Halloween Party!" Shaun shouted as the shadow roared at them," hmm, if you're a Ghost Type, if that's what you are by speculation, and Ghost are weak to Dark Types from up the top of my head, but my Pokémon don't have Dark Type moves, but Hydra is not only Dragon but also a Dark Type, so I gotta play defensive here, you ready to rock Hydra?" Shaun asked as Hydra nodded in agreement," that's what I like to see, alright Hydra use Dragon Tail on that monster!" Shaun shouted as Hydra's tail glee green and struck the monster but his tail went straight through the shadow," what, the attack went straight through it!?" Shaun said in shock," don't try to resist human, face the consequences that all humans face!" The shadow shouted as it attacked Hydra with its sharp claws," Hydra, are you okay?" Shaun asked as Hydra nodded yes," alright, Hydra use Flamethrower!" Shaun shouted as Hydra shit flamethrower on its face but it went straight through the shadow again," *laughs*, you cannot harm me, now face the trails and pain of coming here!" The shadow shouted as it shot a purple beam of energy from its mouth as Hydra dodged the beam of energy," nice dodge Hydra!" Shaun shouted as the moon revealed itself among the clouds," huh, wait a minute," Shaun asked himself as he looked closer at the shadow and as the moonlight shined on it, Shaun noticed that the monster was transparent except for one shadow at the bottom of it," I get it now, Hydra, this is just a trick, an illusion, use Draco Meteor on the entire clearing so it can't escape!" Shaun shouted as Hydra charges the meteor, launched it into the air and it broke into smaller pieces and crashed on the entire clearing and the shadow wolf felt pain and the illusion of it disappeared," alright, nice work Hydra!" Shaun shouted as Hydra flew around in excitement, but as the smoke cleared on where the shadow wolf stood was a Pokémon on its knees, weak by the Draco Meteor," hmph, so you are a Pokémon, but you're not a Ghost Type and you're not a Pokémon I've seen before, let's see what the Pokédex says about you," Shaun said as he took out his Pokédex and it says," Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon, and the evolved form of Zorua, Zoroark's are usually in packs of Wild Zorua to protect them from any danger and Zoroark's have really high bonds to their trainers," the Dex explains," so you're called a Zoroark, and the Illusion Fox, so that was the monster of Lostlorn Forest, an illusion from you," Shaun said as the Zoroark got back on its feet and started growling at Shaun," whoa, take it easy there, we're not here to hurt you...wait, the picture in the Dex says you're supposed to be red on your hair, but it's purple and it's shining in the moonlight, that means you're a Shiny Zoroark, wow that's rare," Shaun said in amazement but Shaun noticed a shiny object around Zoroark's neck. " hey, what's around your neck Zoroark?" Shaun asked as he reached his hand out and got closet but the Zoroark backed up in fear," hey, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you," Shaun said as he got close enough to see what it is, but once Shaun saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes on the object in front of him" no way, is this... what I think it is...," Shaun said with a surprising tone as the shiny object around its neck was a heart-shaped crystal necklace," this is... the crystal necklace I gave my Pokémon friend six years ago, so... does that mean, you're the one," Shaun said in shock but the Zoroark was confused," I can't believe... I finally found you... after all these years," Shaun said as he was holding back the tears but they heard a voice in the distance. " Shaun, Shaun, are you out here!" The voice shouted but the Zoroark ran out of the clearing and into the darkness in fear," wait, come back, please, don't be afraid, wait!"'Shaun shouted but the Shiny Zoroark disappeared into the darkness," no, please...

Come... back...," Shaun uttered as N showed up in the clearing with them," Shaun, thank the Pokémon gods that you're alright, did you see the monster, did you defeat it?" N asked but Shaun responded with," it's... not a monster... just... an old friend... whose misunderstood," Shaun said," an old friend, who is this friend?" N asked," none of your concern, they ran away in fear, because of you!" Shaun shouted," Shaun, I didn't mean to scare your friend off, I'm sorry," N apologized," after six long years we haven't found each other and me searching for them in these long years and I finally found them, only for it to be scared off by you!" Shaun shouted as he started to walk away," I'm going home, goodbye N," Shaun said as he walked to the end of the forest, leaving N standing there in the clearing," I said I was sorry," N said in disappointment, Hydra flew there in silence with N until Shaun came back," come on Hydra, we're leaving," Shaun said as Hydra flew too Shaun and followed him home.

(The Shiny Zoroark's POV)

Zoroark jumps from tree to tree and then stopped on one tree branch to catch its breath, as it stopped and grasped the necklace in its paw and looked at it and felt an urge to... cry, for no reason in its heart," I know how you feel Zoroark, to finally see the person that was your friend from the past,"'the voice said as Zoroark looked around in confusion," I know you must be very confused right now, but we will show you who he is and who you really are," another voice said as a white light blinded Zoroark as it woke up in the same plain of subconscious just like Shaun did but Zoroark started to freak out a bit," calm yourself Zoroark," the voice said as three Pokémon silhouette's appeared before Zoroark," w-who... are you?" Zoroark asked but quickly realized she just spoke like a human and covered her mouth as it was a female voice that spoke," calm yourself Zoroark, only this plain of existence can have Pokémon talk like humans,"'the green Pokémon explained," okay...

was it true, that boy I met... did he give me this necklace?" Zoroark asked," indeed he has, he's been searching for you to reunite with you after all these years," the Blue Pokémon explained," I feel so bad for not remembering him, I do remember someone giving me this when I was a little Zorua, but I don't remember his name, ugh... I feel so bad for not remembering,"

Zoroark said in sorrow," his name is Shaun Ark, what do you remember of this boy?" The Brown Pokémon asked," well... I remember the humans personality, he was cheerful, brave, loved to play games with me, never caught me, and loved my tricks and illusions... and no one appreciates them... accept for him," Zoroark explained," then tomorrow , hang around Shaun Ark and see if he is your long lost friend," the Green Pokémon said," okay, I'll do my best," Zoroark said," then we'll be gone, go back and get some rest, you'll need it," the Blue Pokémon said as they disappeared and Zoroark was back in the tree, she leaped off the tree and ran deeper inside to a hidden part of the forest and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

The sun rises over the horizon of Nimbasa City as the sunlight shines through Shaun's window and into his eyes to awake him without his Woobat Alarm," ugh, dawn of another day I guess... well, let's get to work," Shaun said as he got dressed in his normal cloths and equipped his Pokéball belt and wrapped his black, red, and purple scarf around his neck and made his way down the stairs to see his Mom reading a book on the couch," you're up early aren't you," Mom said," you can say that, why aren't you packing up lunches for work today?" Shaun asked," no, we're having a day off today, you're free to do whatever you like today," Mom said," wow, thanks Mom," Shaun said," but before you go, I would love for you to have this," Mom said as she pulled out a Blueish crystal necklace," isn't this the gem I found for you?" Shaun said in shock," of course it is, don't you like it?" Mom asked," I love it but... I thought you were gonna sell this, not give it to me," Shaun said," you were the one that found it, so it felt right for you to wear this special necklace, put it on, and shine it in the sunlight," Mom asked. "Okay, I'll give it a shot," Shaun said as he put the Shiny crystal necklace around his neck and moves near the window to shine the sunlight on the crystal and a rainbow light shines all over the house," wow...this thing is beautiful, thanks Mom," Shaun said," aw, thanks sweetie, now you and your Pokémon go have fun today, remember we start working tomorrow," Mom said," okay, I'll see you later Mom," Shaun said as he left the house to head to the Pokémart in town to use his Poké to buy some Pokéballs because Shaun knew that today was going to be the day that he will see his friend again and prepared himself to catch that Zoroark. Shaun entered the Pokémart and told the shop keeper that he will take twenty Ultra Balls," twenty Ultra Balls, that will be 2,500 Poké sir," the shop keeper asked," okay, here you go good sir," Shaun said as he handed over 2,500 Poké to the man," thank you for your services, catching something big today are we?" The shopkeeper asked," no, just an old friend of mine, just in case I'll buy five normal Pokéballs please," Shaun asked," five Pokéballs will be 250 Poké please," the shopkeeper asked as Shaun handed over 250 Poké," thank you for your business, good luck catching that friend of yours," the Shopkeeper said as Shaun left the Pokémart but heard a shout by the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel," Hey, Shaun!" The voice shouted as Shaun turned to see N shouting at him," oh, it's you again N!" Shaun shouted," well don't just stand there being a Debby downer, come join me!" N shouted as Shaun ran to N's location," N, I just... wanted to say... I-," Shaun said as he was cut off by N," shush for a moment, we'll talk on the Ferris Wheel, my treat," N said as the Ferris Wheel stopped and Shaun and N got on the car and it started moving again," now *ahem*, what did you want to say Shaun?" N asked," N, I just wanted to say ... i'm sorry for yelling at you last night, I was just in the heat of the moment when my friend ran away," Shaun apologized," apology accepted, I understand what you were going through and I'm sorry too," N apologized as he noticed Shaun's new necklace around his neck," hey, where'd you get that necklace?" N asked as he started to grab his cube necklace,"oh, my Mom made this necklace from a gem I found in Chargestone Cave, and it glows in the sunlight as well," Shaun said as the crystal glowed in the light full of color and life," wow, that crystal is magnificent Shaun, I'm very impressed," N said," Shaun, can I ask you a question?" N asked," sure, ask away," Shaun said," Shaun, do you think that Pokémon are happy living u see the containment of humans?" N asked but Shaun didn't expect a question like that and Shaun thought it over for a bit," hmmm... it depends on how the Pokémon feel about its trainer I guess, if a Pokémon loves a trainer with all their heart and are willing to do anything to help or protect their trainer, then Pokémon are the best companions for any human being, but if trainer and Pokémon aren't in sync and hate each other, then that Pokémon is best for the wild then with a trainer, at least... that's how I feel N, what about you?" Shaun asked," well... I think all humans are cruel and heartless and the Pokémon of the world deserve better, that's why my dream... is to release every Pokémon from their trainers and create a special utopia just for them, to be themselves and be free, does that make sense Shaun?" N asked," uh, I guess it does, oh look, the rides coming to a stop," Shaun said as N stopped grabbing his cube necklace and their cart stops on the ramp," thanks for the ride N, and the conversation, but I gotta go," Shaun said, leaving so soon, what's the rush?" N asked," because N... I'm gonna find my friend, and I'm gonna catch it, so we can be... reunited," Shaun said," well I hope the best of luck to you, good luck Shaun," N said as Shaun thanked him and ran straight to Lostlorn Forest.

Shaun stopped to the edge at Lostlorn Forest again and breathed in and out to prepare himself to see Zoroark again," so... I'm gonna guess you're far deep in this forest Zoroark... I will find you again, no matter what you do... let's do this, this should be easier in the broad daylight then pitch black darkness of the night," Shaun said as he entered Lostlorn Forest once again. Shaun shouted for his friend hoping that they could hear his cry to beckon them," Zoroark, Zoroark, where are you, please come out... I'm not a threat to you, I'm not gonna hurt you... please come out!" Shaun shouted as he walked deeper and deeper until he saw the clearing from last night," oh... that's the clearing again... let's see if Zoroark's here," Shaun said to himself as he continued shouting," Zoroark, Zoroark... please come out... please," Shaun pleaded as he looked around the clearing but the Zoroark didn't come out. Zoroark is spying on Shaun from the top of the tree branches in the darkness and is thinking about walking off," you're not thinking of walking away are you?" The green silhouette asked in her head," no need to be afraid Zoroark, it's your destiny to meet Shaun again, so there's no need to be nervous, be brace and walk up to him," the Green Silhouette said as the Shiny Zoroark breathed in and out and built up the courage inside her and eventually jumped down from the tree branch and landed in the clearing right in front of Shaun. " There you are, please don't run away this time... I'm Friendly, you can trust me," Shaun said as he held his hand out but Zoroark backed up a bit," c'mon Zoroark... don't you remember me... it's me, Shaun Ark... we've been friends six year ago... c'mon, don't you recognize me?" Shaun asked as the Shiny Zoroark slowly got closer and closer to Shaun," yeah... that's it... you can trust me... if you do indeed trust me, then take my hand," Shaun said. The Shiny Zoroark got closer to Shaun and reached her paw out to grab Shaun's hand," yes, there you go, that's it, that's it," Shaun said as Zoroark got close enough to grasp Shaun's hand," there you go, just grasp it if you trust me," Shaun said as Zoroark almost grabbed it but were severely interrupted by a swarm of Beedrill looking for revenge," a swarm of Beedrill, what in earth are they doing here?" Shaun asked as one of the Beedrill went to attack Shiny Zoroark but she dodged out of the way of the Beedrill's Poison Sting," oh, I get it, their attacking you for revenge on their friend you attacked with Sucker Punch, don't worry, we'll help out!" Shaun shouted," okay, I know their Bug and Poison types, and Hydra will defiantly clean them up, but let's mix it up" Shaun thought" Shaolin, help me and Zoroark out!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin came out of her Pokéball and got ready for Battle," don't worry Zoroark, we'll protect you!" Shaun shouted as Zoroark looked at Shaun with a surprised look on her face with the bravery Shaun showed," alright, Shaolin use Meditate to power up your attacks!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin used Meditate on the ground and powered up but one Beedrill tried to use Bug Bite, another used Struggle Bug, and the other two Beedrill both use Poison Sting," Shaolin dodge them!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin dodged the Poison Stings and Struggle Bug but got hit by the Bug Bite," Shaolin are you alright?" Shaun asked as Shaolin nodded," great, now use-..." Shaun shouted but Zoroark interrupted by attacking the four Beedrill with Dark Pulse," nice Dark Pulse Zoroark, Shaolin let's follow that up with Aura Sphere!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin charges up a glowing sphere of Aura and launched it at one of the Beedrill," nice job Shaolin," Shaun said as Shaolin nodded but Zoroark tried to tell Shaun something," what is it Zoroark?" Shaun asked as Zoroark tried to push them away to tell them to take cover," do you want us to hide... okay then, Shaolin let's get into the bushes!" Shaun shouted as he and Shaolin jumped into bushes to take cover. Zoroark's eyes glow blue and her arms radiate a dark red energy and hits the ground with her dark arms to create a powerful dark shock wave and blew away the last three Beedrill and Zoroark signaled Shaun and Shaolin to come out of the bushes, they came out and Shaun says," that... was awesome, what was that move, let's see what the Dex says," Shaun said as he pulled out his Pokédex and looked at Zoroark's Dex profile and the Dex explains," Zoroark's signature move is Night Daze, a dark shockwave that has a chance to lower the targets accuracy with a forty percent chance," the Pokédex explained," wow... Night Daze, awesome move, and you Zoroark... you did great out there," Shaun said but what happened next clearly shocked Shaun and Shaolin.

"Umm... t-thank you," Zoroark said to Shaun," w-what... y-you... can talk!?" Shaun shouted in shock," h-how can you talk, talking Pokémon is impossible!?" Shaun shouted," I... I don't know how... I really don't," Zoroark said in fear," hey, don't be scared... I didn't mean to frighten you, is if you do indeed trust me, take my hand Zoroark, before we were rudely interrupted," Shaun said as he held out his hand and Zoroark got close enough to grasp his hand and she grabbed his hand to signify that she trusts Shaun," it's great to finally see each other again," Shaun said with glee," yes, indeed it is... I'm sorry I didn't remember you last night," Zoroark said," hey, don't worry, at least we finally found each other after all these years... that crystal heart looks nice on you, and you've definitely gotten taller since the last time we saw each other," Shaun said as he let go of Zoroarks paw," *giggles*, thanks I guess, you've gotten taller as well," Zoroark complimented," wait, if you can talk then... does that mean that Shaolin can talk too?" Shaun asked," I don't know... how about now?" Shaolin asked with a smile on her face," okay, that just answered my question, wait... let's try this, this will give you a chance to meet everyone Zoroark, everyone come on out!" Shaun shouted as he threw out the rest oh his Pokéballs and everyone came out. " Alright guys, I just found out that I can talk to Pokémon, let's see if you guys can talk to me," Shaun asked," we can talk... um... that's cool... I guess..." Guardian said with a shy tone," seriously, that's awesome to hear!" Aqua shouted with glee," now that thy can speak, it is honorable to share this achievement with you M'lord," Lord Leer said with a bow," cool, at least my two heads on my arms can't talk, that'll be annoying to me and everyone here," Hydra said," this is so cool, now we know that you can talk then let me introduce you all to my old friend from six years ago, and I will like to call you, Lina the Shiny Zoroark, everyone meet Lina!" Shaun shouted as all of Shaun's Pokémon said hello and cheered," Lina?" Lina asked in confusion," yeah, it's your new Nickname, do you like it?" Shaun asked," yeah, I love it," Lina said with glee," also... I would like to make an offer to you Lina," Shaun said but were interrupted by by the voices of children," Zoroark, where are you?" The kids voices shouted," don't worry young ones, I'm coming!" Lina shouted as she ran off," Lina, wait, where are you going?" Shaun asked as he and his Pokémon followed Lina into a dark part of Lostlorn Forest and Lina crawls into a strange hole," she crawled through here, only a couple of us would be able to fit through here," Shaolin said," yeah, you're right Shaolin, only me and Shaolin can fit through here, but that's not a problem, everyone return to your Pokéballs so me and Shaolin can crawl through," Shaun said as everyone agreed and returned to their Pokéballs and Shaun and Shaolin crawled through the dirt covered hole to see where Lina was going, and as they reached the end of the hole it is revealed that this giant and shiny lake was found in this hidden area," wow... this area is so beautiful," Shaolin said with a Shocked look," I agree, but where's Lina?" Shaun asked. Purrloin and many other Pokémon are enjoying this paradise by the Shiny lake," I'll try to track her movements on where she went," Shaolin said as she closed her eyes and felt Lina's presence in the wind," she's right behind those bushes Underneath that tree," Shaolin pointed out," great job Shaolin, now let's go see on why Lina ran off all of a sudden," Shaun said as they checked by the bushes under the tree and as they pushed the bushes away they saw three young Zorua pups playing together with Lina watching them and occasionally playing with them," aww, that's cute," Shaolin awed," oh... um... how'd you guys get in this secret place?" Lina asked," we just followed you, we were wondering on why you just left us without an explanation or even a good-bye," Shaun explained," oh... sorry guys... but I heard the children yelling for me while you were asking your question but it turns out they just wanted attention," Lina explained," c'mon Zoroark, let's play, let's play!" The first pup said," not now little one, I'll play a bit later," Lina said," aww... no fun!" The second pup shouted. " Are these young Zorua yours Lina?" Shaolin asked," oh, no no, they aren't... they just showed up in this play around a year ago with their mother looking for shelter and they found this lake, but one day once their mother left the forest to find some berries for food... she never returned... and so I take care of these young Zorua, cause I fear that these three Zorua are the fate of the Zorua species," Lina explained," aww, that story's sad, I hope their mothers alright," Shaolin said in distraught," that's the thing, she disappeared a year ago, and after that I swore that no one would get near this place, so I made that illusion of the shadow monster if anyone gets close, I scare them off so that nobody can find this secret lake," Lina explained," that's a pretty good way of defending this place," Shaolin complimented," it is... now Shaun, what was your question again?" Lina asked," oh right, of course... *ahem*, Lina... I would like to ask you... to join my team, to be my partner in battle," Shaun said as he pulled out a Pokéball," just tap this Pokéball, and we'll be together forever... what do you say?" Shaun asked but Lina signed and said," Shaun... I'm sorry, but I can't accept your offer," Lina said. "B-but why?" Shaun asked," I can't leave this forest, my duty is to protect these young Zorua until their mother comes back, so I can't join you, I would love too don't get me wrong, but I just can't... not with me leaving these little ones all alone," Lina explained,"... okay, I understand Lina," Shaun said,"... you're... not mad... not even, disappointed?" Lina asked with a shock," I understand your motives, catching you will just take these young Zorua's caretaker away from them, so I understand, I won't catch you, but I and along with my Pokémon will find these Zorua's long lost mother and bring her here, I promise," Shaun said," I promise too, we will find the children's mother," Shaolin said with a determined face,"... th-thank you guys... thank you," Lina said with joy.

" Well, we should get going, let's go and search for her," Shaun said," hey guys wait, you're not leaving yet are you, the days not over and the water feels great today, how about staying for a bit longer and maybe take a swim?" Lina asked," hmm... I think we can manage, let's have some fun Shaolin," Shaun said," I could go to let off some steam," Shaolin said," hey, whose to say that we are the only ones that can have fun, come on out everyone!" Shaun shouted as he threw the rest of his Pokéballs and the rest of his Pokémon come out," guys, do you see this lake, me, Lina, Shaolin, these Zorua pups, and the rest of you are gonna have fun, are we ready?" Shaun asked with excitement," yeah!" Shaun's Pokémon shouted as Shaun took off his scarf, leather jacket, tank top, gloves, shoes, socks, and his Pokéball belt and ran straight to the water and jumped in to make a great splash," whoo, Lina's right, c'mon in guys, the waters fantastic!" Shaun shouted," I don't know about you guys but I'm not missing out on this, CANNONBALL!" Aqua shouted as he ran and cannon balled and also nose-dived deep into the lake," haha, hey Aqua, are you down there" Shaun shouted as Aqua came out of the water to launch Shaun into the air for Shaun to splash back in," yes, I'm defiantly down there and back up to give you a wild ride Shaun, hurry up guys!" Aqua shouted. "C'mon guys, let's hurry!" Hydra shouted as he raced toward the lake," whose to say a loyal might like me can't have fun, I'm coming M'lord, En Gaurde Foul Water, CHARGE!" Lord Leer shouted,"... I... don't really like to get my fur wet," Shaolin said," aw c'mon, it could be fun Shaolin, what do you say kids?" Lina asked," yay, fun, fun fun, fun, fun!" The Zorua pups shouted as they raced straight to the lake and jumped in," hmm, I guess I can make an exception" Shaolin said as Lina gave her a noogie," that's the spirit, race you down there Shaolin!" Lina shouted as she ran to the lake," oh, I don't turn down a competition Lina!" Shaolin shouted as she raced to the lake too," um...hey guys, wait for me!" Guardian shouted as he slowly ran to the lake to join everyone as everyone but him already jumped into the lake. " haha, how's the water guys?" Lina asked with glee," look... Lina, I'm a Water Type and I swam through many lakes and rivers and I've got to say this is the most clear and clean lake I've ever swam in!" Aqua shouted in excitement," this place is very sacred, I've heard from the Pokémon That live here said that no human has ever found this place and the water had been clean and pure for years, for all Pokémon that live here with clean water to drink and swim in," Lina explained," I'm impressed with the history of this place, how long has it been a secret from humans?" Shaolin asked," I think the Pokémon here said around a thousand years, this place is old but it's still a very great home for wild Pokémon," Lina explained," a thousand years, and I'm the only human that found it," Shaun said with a shock," I'm pretty sure, but Shaun... since you found this place, could you please keep it a secret?" Lina asked," of course I'll keep it a secret," Shaun said," do you promise to keep it a secret?" Lina asked,"I promise, I won't let you down Lina," Shaun said," thank you Shaun," Lina said," here I come guys, cannonball!" Guardian shouted as he jumped into the lake and cause a giant wave in the lake," Shaun, hop on, it's time to surf, get it, *chuckles*," Aqua chuckled," ha, I get it, and the funny part is that you don't even know the move Surf," Shaun laughed as he got on top of Aqua's back and started riding the wave and Aqua did tricks in the air with Shaun on top oh him and as the wave stopped and the lake calmed Down ," oops, sorry everyone... did I ruin the entertainment?" Guardian asked with a sad look," are you kidding Guardian, that was really FUN!" Aqua shouted with excitement," yeah, again, again, again, fun, fun, fun!" The pups cheered," um, I think I'm done swimming for today, I'm going to go meditate under the tree if you all need me," Shaolin said as she swam to the grass and walked to the tree and started meditating. "Aw c'mon Shaolin, you can still have fun," Shaun shouted to Shaolin but all she did was ignore him to keep meditating," hmph, Shaolin's a party pooper ain't she?" Lina asked," ah don't worry, Shaolin is just more serious then us and when it's time for her to train or mediate then she stops what she's doing just to train or mediate and she likes complete and utter silence when she's meditating, so I advise not to disturb her whiles she's meditating," Shaun explained," , could you please do that wave again, it was so fun!" A Zorua pup pleaded," yes, Fun, Fun, Fun, again, again, again!" The two pips pleaded," haha, okay okay young ones, just give me a moment to cannonball again," Guardian said," YAY!" The two pups cheered but the third Zorua pup looked at Shaolin with a sad look," what's wrong little one, you look distraught?" Lina asked but the third pup swam to the edge, shook the water off its fur and started walking to the tree where Shaolin was meditating. Shaolin breaths in and out very slowly as the wind flows through her fur," *breaths in and out*, inner peace... focus... discipline..." Shaolin whispered while meditating but Shaolin felt a disturbance on her leg as she opened her left eye to see the Zorua pup tapping her leg," um... hello... little one... what do you need?" Shaolin asked," umm... Ms. Shaolin, why did you leave the lake?" The Pup asked," um... well, you see my dear, my meditating time is now and I wish to not be disturbed, so could you be a dear and go back and play with my friends and your siblings," Shaolin said," but I wanna play with you , can you please come back to the lake to play with me, please, pretty please," the Zorua pup pleaded," I'm sorry child, but I can't right now, maybe later," Shaolin said," please... with Oran Berries on top!" The pup pleaded as she pulled on Shaolin's fur on her arms to get her to get to the lake as Shaolin looked at the lake to see everyone having fun at the lake," uh...I... I guess I can make an exception," Shaolin said," yay, c'mon Shaolin, let's have fun!" The pup shouted with glee as she pulled Shaolin arm fur by her mouth and dragged her down to the lake," woah, slow down, inknkw you're excited but please slow down," Shaolin said," sorry Ms. Shaolin, I'll slow down, I just get over excited," the pup said with a sad tone," no need to be sad young one, let's just walk instead of run, okay?" Shaolin asked," okay..." the pup said as they began walking but Aqua used Scald on Shaolin to soak her," ah, Aqua... you do know that's Scald right... ah, it burns, ow, ow!" Shaolin screamed," well if you want to cool off the. Splash in," Aqua said playfully," you wanna see a splash Aqua, I'll give you a splash you'll never forget!" Shaolin shouted as she charged an Aura Sphere," uh oh, everyone hit the deck, I've witnessed this major slash before!" Shaun shouted as everyone but Aqua hid under the water," major splash, what major splash?" Aqua asked in panic as Shaolin's Aura Sphere charged enough; she launched it right in front of Aqua's face for a large waterfall of water to land on top of Aqua while Shaun and the others came back up to see what happened," how's that for a splash Aqua!" Shaolin asked with a cocky grin," w-wow... I've... never seen a splash like that before, I'm impressed," Aqua said in shock as Shaolin smiled at them but was interrupted by the burning Scald and she jumped to cool it off," ahhh, much better, now who else wants to splash war," Shaolin asked with an evil look and everyone shouted," NO!" " then how about me, I wanna splash war," the female pup asked as she splashed Lord Leer," oh ho ho, the duel has begun, but don't think you're inferior young one, I shall not go easy on you, En Guarde!" Leer shouted as he and the Zorua pups splash duel and everyone started splash dueling each other until the sun started to set and everyone got out of the lake to rest.

The two male young Zorua were still playing with each other while their sister was laying next to Shaolin; Lina was sitting by the bank of the lake and was watching the sunset and Shaun sat next to Lina to join her and Shaun asked," today was great, wasn't it " "... yeah, it was the most fun I had in years... I'm sorry I can't join you on your journey as a partner in your party," Lina said with a sad face," no need to feel sorry for yourself, I understand on why you can't leave, cause if you leave them who will be the perfect caretaker of these cute Zorua pups," Shaun said," y'know unnamed all three of them," Shaun said," really, what'd you name them, that's gonna be way easier to tell them apart," Lina asked with excitement," two males and one female, I named them off their personalities, the two males are rowdy and live to play rough, so unnamed them Rash and Dash, the one female from what I've seen is very subtle and she doesn't play rough like her siblings, so I named her Fauna," Shaun said," those are nice names," Lina complimented," oh Lina, we need a better description of the Zorua's mother cause some or all Zoroark's sometimes look the same, so was there anything different on this Zoroark then any others?" Shaun asked," hmm, from what I can remember from observing her, she had a custom red hair tie with a carved custom heart on it then a normal blue hair tie like any normal Zoroark," Lina explained," a red hair tie with a heart carved on it, gotcha, thanks for the description of her Lina," Shaun said," you're very welcome, good luck finding her, and once you do then I might consider joining your team," Lina said with a smile as the sun had settled and the moon shined over the clear lake," oh, I guess you should be going, it's the pups bedtime," Lina said as she shouted," Children bedtime!" Lina shouted," okay Lina" the pups shouted," I told them to call you Lina instead," Shaun explained," okay, thanks I guess," Lina said as she noticed a weird mark on Shaun's skin," hey Shaun, what's this mark on your hand?" Lina asked," oh this thing, I don't know, my Mom said this birthmark was on me when she found me is what she explained to me when I was young," Shaun explained," and why is it in the shape of the letter "P" ?" Lina asked," I don't know but let's not worry about that, shouldn't you join with the Zorua's for some rest, you earned it anyway," Shaun said," yeah... *yawn*, I do deserve some shut eye don't I, I think I'm gonna hit the hay... or grass, you know what I mean," Lina said as she went back to the tree," cmon children, Shaun and the others are leaving so come to bed," Lina said," awww," the Pups moaned with sad faces," do you really have to go Shaolin," Fauna asked," we have to young one, and you should be joining your siblings in bed," Shaolin said," okay... goodbye," Fauna said as she jumped into Shaolin's arms to hug her," I'll miss you," Fauna said through tears," hey, don't cry, I'll be back soon, you'll see, we'll play again the next time we meet," Shaolin said as she put Fauna back on the ground," bye-bye Shaolin," Fauna said. Shaun puts his cloths back on," alright guys, time to return to your Pokéballs so we can get out of here!" Shaun shouted as everyone agreed," bye-bye everyone," the pups shouted," bye Shaun!" Lina shouted while waving good-bye and Shaun waved back and all of his Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs and Shaun crawled through the hole to exit the lake and made his way out," ah, it's time to head home," Shaun said but N came out of nowhere and said," where have you been Shaun, you've spent all day in there," N said with a concerned look," N, were you here waiting for me the entire time?" Shaun asked out of curiosity," well everyone in Nimbasa City had been worried sick about you, especially your mother," N said," oh... really, sorry I guess, I gotta go apologize to her, thanks for the notification N," Shaun said as he ran back to his house with N standing there in the dark of the night. N touched his ear and started talking to someone," you were right, he still does have that tracking devise on him after all these years," N explained," good work N, your father will be pleased to hear our little project is still alive," the voice chuckled," also, that crystal around his neck, what is it exactly?" N asked the voice," hmm... from the pictures you sent us on the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel, we've analyzed the crystal for it to reveal a special chunk of ice from the legendary Pokémon Kyurem," the voice explained," wait, if that crystal is ice then why hasn't it melted by now?" N asked," because if Kyurem freezes something than it can never melt and Kyurem's ice can have special power from the dragon itself, so tomorrow track down our little experiment and his crystal, I'll activate the old tracking devise on him, my son, be ready to strike when the time comes," the voice said as another voice can be heard," *sigh*, yes sir, whatever you say," the other voice said with sarcasm," but just in case, send some people to follow him," the voice asked," oh don't worry, I know just the guys to help," N said with a smile on his face.

INSIDE THE WHITE PLAIN OF EXISTENCE

During the night, the Blue Silhouette Pokémon called for a meeting in the subconscious plain of light and other colored silhouettes of Green and Brown showed up to begin the meeting," so... the meeting of the Swords of Justice can come to order?" The green Pokémon asked," no, we can't start without Keldeo, where is he anyway?" The Blue Pokémon asked," he must be late again, give the kid some time," the Brown Pokémon said but the three silhouettes heard screaming," h-hey, wait for me, don't start the meeting without me!" The voice shouted as a small Yellow Silhouette appeared and approached the three Pokémon," sorry I'm late guys, what's the meeting for?" The Yellow Pokémon asked," we're here to talk about Shaun Ark again Keldeo," the green Pokémon explained," him again, what's wrong with him this time?" Keldeo asked with annoyance," Shaun's past is slowly catching up to him, sooner or later his past will be revealed to him and the people from his past will come back to haunt him," the Blue Pokémon said," well, what do we do to stop that from happening?" Keldeo asked," he's gonna have to learn to face the truth and his past, and also who he was in the past," the green Pokémon explained," but... we can't just leave Shaun in the dark like that, if he, the people and Pokémon are around him are going to be in danger, them why don't we help him!" Keldeo shouted," he's gonna have too learn to face this danger on his own," the Blue Pokémon explained," and what if he's not ready to face this danger, Shaun and anyone around him could possibly die unless we step in!" Keldeo shouted in anger," Keldeo's got a point fellas, what if Shaun can't handle it and people and Pokémon get hurt from this danger, what do we do?" The Brown Pokémon asked,"... absolutely nothing... we can't interfere with fate, so if the danger strikes... no one shall take action, am I clear Keldeo!" The blue Pokémon shouted," grr... crystal clear," Keldeo said in anger," good, now go and get some rest, all of you," the Blue Pokémon said as all of their silhouettes disappeared from the white plain.


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth Revealed

Shaun wakes up to the beaming light of the morning sun in his eyes and got out of bed to look at himself in the mirror," alright, it's time to search for the Zorua Pups mother, she has to be in Unova somewhere, I mean if you go missing then you have to go somewhere... let's do this," Shaun said to himself as he got dressed with his normal clothes, accessories, and his Pokébelt with the Pokéballs equipped in its slots and sprinted down the stairs to see his mom ready to go to work. " well someone's an early bird this morning, are you ready to go to work Shaun?" Mom asked," oh... sorry Mom... I can't today... I promised a friend that I would find their missing Pokémon today," Shaun lied,

"really, what Pokémon is it?" Mom asked," it's uh... a... a Vannilish... yeah," Shaun said with a nervous tone," hmmm... okay, good luck finding your friends Vannilish Shaun, just be back before it gets dark, okay?" Mom asked. " But won't you need help with the crystals today?" Shaun asked," oh don't worry sweetie, I'll squeeze in another date if work on a later date, just go out and find your friends Pokémon," Mom said with a smile on her face," Mom... thanks... you're the best," Shaun said with a smile," you're welcome Shaun, good luck finding that Pokémon," Mom said.

Shaun left the house and got far away enough so his Mom couldn't hear him," *whew*... I'm sorry for lying to you Mom, but this task is very important to me... alright *sigh*, let's go find her, I'm keeping my promise to you Lina and Zorua Pups, and I won't give up until I find her!" Shaun shouted to himself. "I'll check the the routes along the cities and once I head back here to Nimbasa, I'll use Fly to Nevema Town and ask Professor Juniper about this, let's go!" Shaun shouted as he left Nimbasa City.

Someone hiding in the bushes POV

" So you see your target my friends?" The first man asked," of course, I remember this kid from six years ago, I remember how much of a pain he was, am I right boys?" The Boss asked," oh yes, he was Sir!" The two poachers shouted," shhh, keep it down you idiots!" The boss shouted," all three of you be quiet!" The man shouted," now...*ahem*, your objective is to follow Shaun and observe him to see what he's doing to find his "friend," the man explained," we can do that, but... how much are you paying?" The Boss asked," the same amount you were paid Six years ago, do this job right and we'll give you three double, now do t mess this up! The man shouted," don't worry sir, we won't mess this up, once the time is right, we'll break him *chuckles*" the Boss giggled. " Don't break him yet, once you have him right where you want him, summon us on this walkie-talkie, then we can break him!" The man said with a menacing grin," now go, follow him and wait for the perfect time to utterly destroy him," the man asked," Ranaldo, call out Swoobat for air support," the Boss asked," with pleasure Boss, Swoobat, we need you!" Ranaldo shouted as Swoobat came out of his Pokéball," Swoobat, spy on this little pest from the air," Ranaldo commanded as Swoobat flew in the air to spy on Shaun," just remember, don't fail us, or your contract will be sealed, got it?" The man asked with a grim voice," we won't fail to nab that brat this time," The Boss said with an evil grin.

Shaun's POV

Shaun has traveled to each city and town and talked to each resident and each Gym Leader asking the same question," have you seen a Zoroark with a red hair band and a heart carved on it," Shaun asked, but most answers he got was," I don't know, sorry young man. He asked Clay from Driftvell City," Nope, sorry youngster, haven't seen one," Clay said, he asked Skyla," sorry, I haven't seen one, I hope you find it though," Skyla said, he asked Brycen from Icirrus City," I'm sorry young trainer, I never saw a Zoroark like that," Brycen said, Shaun got to Opelucid City and he met his favorite Gym Leader to ask the same question. "No, I haven't seen a Zoroark with that description, but with the desperate look on your face I feel that this is very important that you find this special Zoroark, I may not be very helpful to you but I wish you good luck, but tell me young man, why do you search for this special Zoroark?" Drayden asked," because... this Zoroark is a mother of Zorua pups, three to be exact, two male and one female, this Zoroark has disappeared around a year ago and her pups are being watched by my friend Lina, this is the reason I must find her, to reunite her with her children," Shaun explained. Iris overheard the entire conversation," I see, you're doing a good deed young man, I'll be going, good luck," Drayden said as he went back to his battlefield to await another challenger but before Drayden entered he said," if you ever decide to challenge the Pokémon league, I'll be looking forward to battling you young man" Drayden said as Shaun was surprised with his words. Shaun left the gym and was about to leave Opelucid City but was interrupted by a shout of a girl behind him," Hey!" The girl shouted as Shaun turned around to see a girl with big purple hair standing there," hi... can.. I help you?" Shaun asked," yes... my names Iris, can you describe the Zorua Pups please, I just wanna know how they are before you leave," Iris asked," describe them, well... the males are rowdy and live to play rough, but the female is very calm and collected and plays nicer then her two siblings, I took the pleasure to nickname them, Rash and Dash for the males and Fauna for the female," Shaun explained," aw, that's cute... it's sad their mother disappeared a year ago, I would love to join you on this search for her, but I'm too busy training with Drayden," Iris explained," so you're Drayden's apprentice, well good luck with your training," Shaun said as he began to walk away," hey wait, you never told me your name!" Iris shouted," oh, my names Shaun, Shaun Ark, it was nice to meet you Iris, bye!" Shaun shouted as he left Opelucid City," good luck on your search then Shaun!" Iris shouted and waved with a smile on her face.

Shaun asked around Lacunesa Town and no one knew about the Zoroark; but when Shaun asked around Undella Town, he managed to meet the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia while she was on vacation; Shaun asked Cynthia the same question and she responded with," sorry trainer, I haven't heard of a Zoroark like that, but you're searching for a good purpose, if you ever need assistance then call me on your holo-phone," Cynthia said; Shaun left Undella Town while Shaun looked at his Map showing that he went all around the top of Unova, so the people that were left to talk too were Professor Juniper, Cylin,Chili, Cress, Burg, and Lenora. Shaun called out Guardian and they flew all the way to Nuvema Town and talked to Professor Juniper in her lab," sorry Shaun, I never seen a Zoroark like that, but I wish you luck on your quest for those Zorua Pups," Juniper said with a smile as Shaun left to head to Striaton City to talk to Cilantro, Chili, and Cress, the three Gym Leaders of Striaton Gym. Shaun walked to Striaton City and entered the Gym to find out the Gym is a restaurant as three waiters with green, red, and blue hair with different hairstyles came up to greet Shaun," why hello fellow trainer, are you here for a table or a gym battle?" The Green Waiter asked," oh um... no... I'm here to ask a question, I'm looking for the Gym leaders themselves, have you seen them?" Shaun asked," you're looking at them kid, I'm Chili, the Spicy Fire Gym leader!" Chili shouted," I'm Cress, the ice cold drink of Water," Cress said with a smile," and I'm Cilan, the Salad of Grass types and Local Pokémon Connoisseur, now what did you come here to ask?" Cilan asked," okay... I'm Shaun Ark, I'm looking for a Zoroark with a Red hair band and a heart carved on it, have you three seen her, it's very important that I find her," Shaun explained. "Um... I haven't seen a Zoroark with that description, have you Cress?" Chili asked," no, have you seen this Zoroark Cilan?" Cress asked," no I haven't either, tell us Shaun, why is it important for you to find this specific Zoroark?" Cilan asked," it's because this specific Zoroark is a mother of three wild Zorua Pups, two male, one female, she disappeared while looking for food for them a year ago," Shaun explained. "Oh my goodness, are the young Zorua doing well?" Cress asked," if I find the person that made their mother disappear I'll... I'll... I don't know what I'll do!" Chili shouted in anger," just hearing this story makes my heart melt in sadness and tears, hearing about three Wild Zorua Pups so distraught and filled with grief to know that their own mother never returned, and within my power I shall help you the best I can!" Cilan shouted," thanks guys, I'll keep in touch for any leads," Shaun said as he began to exit the Gym.

"Wait Shaun, do you have any gym badges on you yet?" Cilan asked," um... no, not a single one, why do you ask Cilantro?" Shaun asked out of confusion," because I wanna test your skills in a battle, I wanna see if you really are a trainer," Cilan asked," also what starter Pokémon did you choose, if you chose Snivy then you'll Battle Chili, if you chose Tepig then you'll Battle Cress, and if you chose Oshawott then you'll Battle me, now what starter did you choose Shaun?" Cilan asked in curiosity. "Um... I chose Oshawott as my starter," Shaun said," then you'll Battle me, let's head to the battlefield shall we?" Cilan asked as the three brothers guided Shaun to the battlefield as Shaun and Cilan took their places at each end. Cress walked up to the middle of the battlefield," I'll be the referee, this battle will be a two-on-two battle, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon, Shaun and Cilan, release your first Pokémon!" Cress shouted," Lillipup, come out!" Cilan shouted as Lillipup came out of its Pokéball growling at Shaun," a Lillipup huh... Lillipups are Normal Types, weak to Fighting Types, Shaolin will wipe the floor with it alright," Shaun thought with a grin," Shaolin come help me out!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin came out of her Pokéball," you called Shaun?" Shaolin asked," yes, it turns out we're in a gym battle with Cilan, he sent out a Lillipup," Shaun explained," but I thought you weren't interested in battling gyms?" Shaolin asked in confusion," I know, I know, but these guys insisted," Shaun said while the Gym leaders were very confused with Shaun talking to Shaolin," um... I was surprised you had a high level Mienshao, but you're talking to it so casually... you can talk to Pokémon Shaun?" Cilan asked in a bit of shock," um... can they not hear you Shaolin... but I can?" Shaun asked with confusion," apparently I talk like a normal Pokémon when they hear me, but I speak like a normal human when you hear me," Shaolin said," this is very bizarre, but let's not get side tracked," Shaun said with a determined face," Shaun, you may have the first attack!" Cilan shouted. "If that's the case then Shaolin use Meditate to power up!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin kneeled onto the ground and meditated," we won't let that happen, Lillipup use Bite!" Cilan shouted as Lillipup ran to Shaolin to try to bite her; she sensed it and jumped into the air to dodge the attack," *chuckle* nice try little puppy," Shaolin teased," wow that's fast, no matter, use Leer to lower its defence!" Cilan shouted as Lillipup's eyes flashed red to lower Shaolin's defense while she was in the air," hmph, you think lowering our defense will work, Shaolin use Power-Up Punch!" Shaun shouted as Shaolin landed on top of Lillipup and punched it for it to faint as Shaolin's attack stat raised," Lillipup is unable to battle, Mienshao is the winner!" Cress shouted. "Nice Job Shaolin," Shaun shouted with excitement," thanks Shaun, that puppy wasn't a worthy opponent," Shaolin teased," Lillipup, you did great, have a good rest," Cilan said as he returned Lillipup to its Pokéball," wow Shaun, you've got some strong Pokémon on you for challenging the first gym and you're skills are impeccable," Cilan complimented,

" well your Pokémon are around... fifty levels beneath mine, so it makes sense that I one-shot you no matter what attack or Pokémon I use; Super Effective or not," Shaun explained, " well in that case, here's my last Pokémon, go Pansage!" Cilan shouted as his Pansage came out of its Pokéball dancing around. "Pansage... Grass Type... Hydra would burn it to a crisp... but also Bug eats Grass, I know who I'm choosing," Shaun thought," Shaun, will you switch out your Pokémon?" Cress asked," of course, Shaolin, return and get some rest," Shaun said as Shaolin went back inside her Pokéball," Lord Leer, guide our way to victory!" Shaun shouted as Lord Leer appeared on the battlefield. "A Battle, this shall be quite a treat, your word is my command, M'lord!" Leer bowed in honor," glad to hear you're ready for action Leer," Shaun said," we'll let Pansage have the first attack Cilan!" Shaun shouted," okay then, alright Pansage, don't be scared of his Escavalier, let's give it our all Pansage!" Cilan shouted," alright Pansage use Vine Whip!" Cilan shouted as Pansage charged toward Lord Leer with grass vines on its shoulders to slap Lord Leer, but it did minimal damage and was not effective because of Lord Leer's dual typing of Bug and Steel," not effective Cilan, Lord Leer let's finish this with Mega Horn!" Shaun shouted as Leer's head glowed with a radiating aura and smashed Pansage to do Super Effective damage to one-shot Pansage as Pansage fainted on the ground for Shaun to claim victory," Pansage is unable to battle, Escavalier is the winner, which means the victory goes to Shaun Ark!" Cress shouted," nice job Lord Leer," Shaun thanked," anything for you M'lord, thank you for this glorious battle," Leer thanked as he and Shaun crossed their arms for a sign of friendship.

"Pansage...return... you deserve a good rest," Cilan said as he returned Pansage to its Pokéball and Cilan walked up to Shaun and Lord Leer and said," wow Shaun, you have very impressive battling skills and strategy, I'm very amazed by you and your Pokémon, and your ability to talk to them," Cilan complimented. "Actually... I still don't know on how I can talk to them," Shaun said with confusion," it's impressive nonetheless, for your victory in our gym battle, I hereby grant you the Trio Badge, congratulations Shaun," Cilan said as he gave the Trio Badge to Shaun. Shaun looked at the Trio Badge with disappointment and thought for a bit," no... I don't want it," Shaun said as he handed the Trio Badge back to Cilan," I don't deserve it, I'll deserve it when our battle is fair and balanced... I need to get going, you guys are cool, see you all later," Shaun said as he returned Lord Leer to his Pokéball and exited the gym and waved goodbye without turning his head to look back at them. "Who denies a Gym Badge from a Gym Leader?" Chili asked in confusion," I've never seen a trainer like him before, Cilan... what do you have to say to this?" Cress asked while Cilan stood there staring at the Trio Badge in hand," I'd say... it's Evaluation Time," Cilan said calmly. "This trainer is special... a very honorable trainer and has a very good heart for Pokémon, I wish that Trainer luck for finding the mother of those Zorua Pups... and I wish him luck on his journey with his magnificent Pokémon, we should get back to work fellas, agreed?" Cilan asked. "Will you Battle Shaun again?" Chili asked, "of course, but when we battle again in the future, we'll be stronger and he'll be the one to challenge us, not me or any of us," Cilan said," wise words brother, let's get back to work everyone," Cress said as they returned to work. Shaun left Striaton City to head to Nacrene City and asked Lenora about the Zoroark," I'm sorry honey, but I haven't seen a Zoroark like that, but good luck finding it," Lenora said as Shaun left Nacrene to head to Castella City to talk to Burgh at his gym," I'm sorry, I never saw it, but it sounds like a perfect candidate to paint my next masterpiece on this canvas, good luck finding her my friend," Burgh said as he kept painting Butterfree's over a meadow; as Shaun left Castella City and traveled over the desert route to return to Nimbasa City," ugh... that's every Gym Leader... except... one... I hate to ask Elesa this but... I have no choice but to ask Elesa to see if she has any leads on the Zoroark...*sigh*... I can't believe I'm doing this," Shaun said in disgust.

Shaun entered the Nimbasa Gym to hear the cheering screams from the crowd cheering for Elesa; Shaun entered the battlefield to see Elesa on the runway," my lovely audience, who's all attracted to me and my gorgeous Electric Pokémon!" Elesa shouted as the crowd screamed louder as Shaun closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust. "Oh, it looks like we have a trainer to battle, shine the precious spotlight on our challenger please!" Elesa shouted as the spotlight shined on Shaun," Elesa, I'm here to talk to you!" Shaun shouted," oh, it's our local resident of our fine city, Shaun Ark, it seems you finally decided to challenge me, well let's get started!" Elesa shouted as she grabbed a Pokéball. "Did you even listen to me, I'm not here to battle you, I'm here to ask a question!" Shaun shouted," no Battle, well that's a disappointment, the disappointment of the crowd forsaken's me!" Elesa shouted as the crowd began to start booing at Shaun," oh quit being such a drama queen, I came to ask a question, that's it, then I'll be leaving... here's the question, are you listening you imbecile, did you ever see a Zoroark with a red hairband with a heart carved on it!" Shaun asked with anger, "nope, never heard of a Zoroark like that, and why are you searching for a Zoroark anyway, that Pokémon is practically extinct, so don't even try kid," Elesa giggled," what was that!" Shaun shouted. "I said, why even try, Zorua and Zoroark are practically extinct here in Unova, now if you excuse me Shaun I would like to continue my show, so run along now, shoo," Elesa mocked as Shaun clenched his fists and teeth in anger. "You have no idea why I'm searching," Shaun whispered in anger," what... speak up Shaun, the audience couldn't hear you," Elesa mocked," I SAID!" Shaun shouted as he jumped really high to Elesa's stage with his fists steaming like a fire and grabbed Elesa by the neck," YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY IM SEARCHING, THERE ARE THREE ZORUA PUPS AND THEIR MOTHER DISAPPEARED A YEAR AGO WHILE SEARCHING FOR FOOD, IVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THEIR MOTHER TO REUNITE THEM, YOU CAN SEE WHY THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME, YOU DINT UNDERSTAND ELESA, ZORUA AND ZOROARK ARE NOT EXTINCT!" Shaun shouted in anger as he thrown Elesa against a speaker as the crowd gasped in fear. Shaun realized the burn marks around Elesa's and started to calm down and the steam around his fists began to wilt away," grr... ahh... Se-Security!" Elesa shouted," whatever, I'll be letting myself out, let this be a lesson to you Elesa, all you care about is fame, fortune, and popularity, so if I were you, I would quit being a Gym Leader, you don't deserve it!" Shaun shouted as he walked out the gym and slammed the door.

Shaun came to his senses and looked at his hands in fright as his brown eyes glowed with a blue aura a bit," wh-wh-what happened to me in there, I n-never got so mad before in my life... and... that steam... on my hands... the burn marks on Elesa's neck... what's... what's wrong with me," Shaun asked in fear. "OW... my hands are still burning, I need to cool them off quickly before it gets worse... I'll go home to take a very cold shower... yeah... that might work... ahh, it burns... gotta... get home... now!" Shaun shouted in pain as he sprinted towards his house in a panic. Shaun made it to his house and was about to run up the stairs to the bathroom but Mom interrupted him," oh, you're home sweetie, how was the search? Mom asked, "can't talk now, need... bathroom!" Shaun shouted as he ran up the stairs into the bathroom, shut and locked the door behind him and started a cold shower; got undressed as fast as possible and jumped into the shower to quickly cool off," ahhh... that was too close... *pant* *pant*... just why... why did that happen to me... I wish... I could apologize to Elesa... but I think I left a burning impression that no one will forget... pun totally intended... *sigh*... but why did this happen all of a sudden... this never happened to me in my entire life but... why now... from what I experienced it only happened when I got angry...okay, Shaun... just promise yourself to never get angry... don't let anyone see you like a monster... a freak... or an outcast because you're too dangerous," Shaun said to himself," I guess the burning cooled down... time to get out," Shaun said to himself as he got out of the cold shower, turned it off and wrapped himself in a towel. Shaun looked into the mirror and noticed something different about him, Shaun's eyes bag am to glow with a blue hue and Shaun was close to screaming and freaking out but kept his cool," just get over it Shaun, this is probably nothing permanent, this will go away tomorrow... I hope," Shaun said In panic as the moon outside risen to signify night has come.

Poachers POV

Did Swoobat get all that with the little camera I attached to him, hey Swoobat, come down!" Ranaldo shouted as Swoobat came back down and Ranaldo unattached the camera from Swoobat and the footage showed Shaun's entire adventure around Unova and what happened Nimbasa Gym," fantastic job Ranaldo, this is juicy stuff, let's send this to our client and see what they think, upload the data on our holo-phone," the Boss commanded as they plugged in the camera and uploaded it to them.

Shaun's POV

Shaun took off his cloths and put on his pajama pants and looked in the mirror at himself and his glowing blue eyes," what... am I... *sigh*... please go away tomorrow... please," Shaun begged as he went to sleep and hoped that this new monster will go away. The next morning Shaun woke up and turned off the Swoobat alarm before the clock went off and checked himself in the mirror to see if the glowing eyes went away. It Shaun's brown eye color changed permanently to Blue," no... no way... their still here...*sigh* at least the glows gone, no one really notices different eye color, and is it me or is it hot in here?" Shaun asked himself as he felt his skin to reveal its way warmer then usual," at least it's not burning me up like last night, what the heck is going on with me?" Shaun asked himself. Mom came in to check on him and saw Shaun still in bed," I didn't hear your alarm going off, is there something wrong?" Mom asked, " haha, I'm pretty sure it's broken, maybe you should go out and buy a new one," Shaun said nervously as Mom felt his forehead to feel that Shaun is burning up. "Oh my gosh, Shaun you're really burning up, this is very unusual, I want you to stay in bed today, no work today and no training," Mom demanded," um, Mom I'm fine, truly I am," Shaun said nervously with sweat pouring down his brow, " no exceptions young man, stay in bed until I get you an ice pack," Mom said as she left to get the ice pack from the kitchen freezer.

"I don't know what she's worried about, Aqua knows Ice Beam so he can cool me off a bit," Shaun said as he got out of bed and grabbed Aqua's Pokéball," Aqua, I need your help," Shaun whispered as Aqua came out of his Pokéball. "Shaun, you look heated up... and what happened to your eyes?" Aqua asked in confusion," it's that noticeable, well you've known me for years so I wouldn't be surprised that you would see a tiny detail like that Aqua," Shaun said with a smile," could you use Ice Beam on me gently to cool me off please, like a cool breeze if you could?" Shaun asked as he got back in bed, " of course Shaun, I'll do anything to help my fellow trainer, especially in this state," Aqua said as he gently cooled down Ice Neam to a breezy cold wind to cool down Shaun," thanks Aqua, you're a true friend... but we need to find the Zorua Pups Mom... we'll leave soon after I get dressed, be prepared to leave, and we have to be back before it gets dark," Shaun said as he got out of bed and got dressed. Shaun made a dummy out of spare blankets and pillows to pretend to be himself sleeping, "are you sure about this Shaun?" Aqua asked," Aqua, I made a promise, and I tend to keep it," Shaun as he finished getting dressed and equipped his Pokéball belt," well if this is to fulfill your promise to Rash,Dash,Fauna, and Lina, then I respect the decision you chose Shaun, me and my friends will help you achieve this goal," Aqua said with a determined face," ha...thanks Aqua, for everything, now let's get going," Shaun said as he returned Aqua to his Pokéball and snuck out the window by sliding down the roof then carefully jumped off, as soon as Shaun landed on the ground he sprinted off to find that Zoroark.

It has been five days of searching of going all around Unova and back to the house everyday searching for the special Zoroark but Shaun and his team couldn't find any leads on the missing mothers whereabouts; and throughout the days of searching for the Zoroark Shaun's new blue eyes never went away and the heated body temperature on Shaun never went away. Once Shaun came home this time he saw the news team ready to interview the champions of Unova and Sinnoh, Alder and Cynthia for an interview in Nimbasa City, Shaun rolled his eyes in annoyance; Shaun saw Lostlorn Forest and said to himself, " ...*sigh*...I'm gonna have to tell the truth to Lina and the Pups, the bad news that I couldn't find her... I'm sorry Lina... but I'll have to tell the truth," he snuck out of the city and made his way to Lostlorn and to the secret Lake in the forest to tell Lina the bad news. Shaun entered the secret lake and let all of his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs," Lina, it's me Shaun, we're back!" Shaun shouted as Lina and the Pups came out cheering for Shaun as Fauna jumped into Shaolin's arms," Shaolin, I thought you were never gonna come back!" Fauna shouted, " oh, I missed you too Fauna," Shaolin said as Lina wales up to Shaun," Shaun, what happened to your eyes, their blue and... it's really warm standing next to you, what happened to you?" Lina asked," I don't know to be honest, it just happened... and Lina... can we talk in private?" Shaun asked," of...of course, what's the reason?" Lina asked as she and Shaun go behind the bushes to tap privately. "Um... did you find her Shaun?" Lina asked; Shaun looked down at the ground in disappointment," I'm sorry Lina, out of all the days I've been searching for her, I never found a single clue, I'm sorry... I literally searched the entire Unova reigon and asked every Gym Leader to see if they know anything, and they all don't know where she is... I'm sorry Lina... I failed you... Fauna... Rash...Dash," Shaun said as he started tearing up but Lina hugged Shaun, " hey...don't cry Shaun... you tried your best and your hardest to find her, at least you tried, that's better then nothing... so please Shaun... don't put yourself down... you're not a failure and we all know it... so there's no need to cry," Lina said as Shaun hugged her back.

"You know, I think you need more assistance," Lina said with a smile as she stopped hugging Shaun and dig through Shaun's pocket, grabbed a Pokéball and activated it," Lina... what are you doing, what about the pups, won't they need you to watch over them?" Shaun asked as Lina put the activated Pokéball in Shaun's palm. "Just be back before dark Shaun... now use this Pokéball to catch me... so we can finally be friends forever... do it Shaun," Lina said with a determined look," Lina... thank you... let's do this in an open field then," Shaun said as they left the bushes to the open field in front of the lake. "Shaun, are you catching Lina?" Aqua asked in shock," she's agreed to assist us, it's time that we long lost friends... are gonna be reunited after six long years... alright... Lina, are you ready?" Shaun asked with tears in his eyes," I am, go ahead Shaun," Lina said with tears in her eyes as well," alright... here we go... Pokéball... Go!" Shaun shouted as he threw the Pokéball; it bounced off Lina for her to be sucked into the Pokéball. The Pokéball fell to the ground and began to wiggle to try to capture Lina; it wiggles once, then twice, then the third time as the Pokéball dinged to indicate Lina had been captured inside the ball, Shaun walked up and grabbed the Pokéball and grasped it tightly in the palm of his hand, "I did it... I can't believe it... I finally have my friend on my team of Pokémon... alright Lina... show us your skills!" Shaun shouted in excitement as he threw the ball for Lina to jump out of the Pokéball gracefully by doing some fancy flips and landed majestically on the flowing grass.

"Nice landing," Shaun complimented, " thanks... well... we did it," Lina said, " yeah... we're finally back together again...after six long years of searching... it finally time that you joined my team... and my old crystal necklace still looks good on you," Shaun complimented with a smile. "Thank you... and I do love those blue eyes Shaun... I say... they make you look... cooler," Lina complimented, "thanks, their a change I gotta get used to I guess," Shaun said; Shaun's personal time started to slow down for him as he saw an attack at the corner of his eye and also heard the attack being shouted from the bushes," Shadow Ball!" The attacker shouted as Shaun dodged the purple sphere as it hit the lake. "Shaun... how did you... dodge that, and how did you know it was coming?" Lina asked," I...I don't know, I guess it was instinct, but let's not worry about that now," Shaun declared as he pointed at the bushes," alright... whomever's there, show yourself, you can't hide any longer!" Shaun shouted as a Liepard jumped out of the bushes. "A Liepard... why does it... look familier?" Shaun asked himself; flashbacks started to flash through Shaun's mind of that terrible incident, seeing the same Pokémon six years ago as Shaun's eyes started to tremble in realization and fear,"no... it can't be them... it can't," Shaun asked in fear as three men jumped out of the bushes," ah c'mon, you don't remember us brat, from six years ago?" The Boss asked as a Swoobat and Mandibuzz came out of the bushes as well as more terrible flashbacks occurred in Shaun's mind, especially for the Swoobat. "No... no way... you three... but didn't Officer Jenny arrest you three six years ago... and how did you all get here, no one else knows about this place but me!" Shaun shouted in confusion as Lina started to back away in fear, "we broke out last year, and we were hired to spy on you, so we followed you in here, and seeing all these lovely Pokémon here, this lake is Christmas come early!" The boss shouted in excitement," no, leave the Pokémon alone!" Shaun shouted as the boss snapped his fingers, " Ranaldo, Kevin, start rounding them up," the Boss commanded as the two poachers unholstered their net guns. Every Pokémon from the land, sky, and water were captured in a blink of an eye except for Shaun's Pokémon and the Pups; but the poachers eventually saw the cowering pups whimpering behind Lina and the others. "Shaolin... I'm scared," Fauna whimpered, "don't worry child, we won't let these bad men take you away," Shaolin said with an angry look, "well, well, well, three Zorua Pups, these will sell for a lot of Poké, it reminds me of that one Zoroark we snagged a year ago, right boys?" The boss asked while the other two chuckled," wait... what Zoroark you snagged a year ago... did it have a red hair band with a heart carved on it?" Shaun asked in desperation, "now that you mention it... yeah it did, oh she was a fighter alright, it took us half an hour to finally trap that beauty, but we finally managed to catch her and sell her," the boss explained with a malicious evil grin.

Shaun's eyes widened in shock over what he just heard, he felt angry of the news the Poacher Boss told him," y-you... you took thier mother...you took her away from these poor Zorua Pups... where is she now!" Shaun shouted in anger. "Heck if we know, we sold her a year ago," the boss explained; a Dark Pulse whooshes past the poachers faces from Lina who was Weather with anger from the news she heard. "Well looks here boys, looks like our Shiny friend evolved, interesting, maybe you'll Battle this time instead of running away like a coward," the boss chuckled as Lina growled at him in anger. "Our first Battle Lina, are you ready to defeat thee idiots," Shaun said in anger," I've been waiting to do this for years Shaun, let's do this!" Lina shouted as she started to glow in a mysterious aura around her. "Aqua, rescue the water Pokémon, Guardian and Hydra rescue the Air Pokémon, Lord Leer, you rescue the land Pokémon, Shaolin shall protect Rash, Dash, and Fauna... the poachers belong to me and Lina!" Shaun shouted as all of his Pokémon agreed and started to rescue the Pokémon from the nets, " this way children, we gotta hide," Shaolin warned as they went to hide in nearby bushes.

"Okay... Liepard is a Dark Type, but Shaolin's not with us, Mandibuzz is a Dark and Flying and Swoobat is Flying and Physic, Swoobat is the easy target for Lina with her type advantage against Physic, my strategy is ready," Shaun thought. "Lina are you ready?" Shaun asked, "I've been waiting for this for six years Shaun, of course I am!" Lina shouted with anger," that's what I like to hear, alright Lina, use Dark Pulse on the Swoobat!"Shaun shouted. Lina charges the purple ball of dark energy and shot it at Swoobat to deal Super Effective damage to one-shot Ranaldo's Swoobat," Swoobat no... boss... that Zoroark is tough... I think we might've underestimated it," Ranaldo said in fear as he returned Swoobat to its Pokéball. "All he did was do Super Effective damage your Swoobat cause Physic is weak, Kevin show him what Mandibuzz can do!" The boss shouted," okay then, Mandibuzz use Drill Peck!" Kevin shouted as Mandibuzz charges with its beak," Lina, dodge and use Sucker Punch!" Shaun shouted as Lina dodged the Drill Peck and retaliated with a punch to Mandibuzz's chest and knocked it against a tree," Mandibuzz, get up and use Aerial Ace!" Kevin shouted as Mandibuzz got up and flew towards Lina at high speed," dodge and use Sucker Punch again Lina!" Shaun shouted as Lina dodged the Aerial Ace and punched Mandibuzz again into the bushes," finish Mandibuzz off with Dark Pulse!" Shaun shouted as Lina launched the dark energy into the bushes to strike Mandibuzz for it to faint," Mandibuzz no... alright boss... I guess he's all yours now!" Kevin shouted as he returned Mandibuzz to its Pokéball.

"Ugh, useless, you're both useless, Liepard... let's end this charade!" The boss shouted," well... we finally meet again you crafty Zoroark," the Liepard mocked," what... the Liepard is talking to us?" Shaun said with shock. "Guess you could say that... I've been waiting for this battle for six years now, let's see what you can do without running away from us," Liepard mocked with a malicious grin on her face while she awaited the boss's commands. "Let's make our move first, Lina use Dark Pulse!" Shaun shouted as Lina shot the Pulse from her paws," Liepard use Protect!" The boss shouted as Liepard put up a defensive shield to take no damage from the Dark Pulse," nice try kid, now use Shadow Ball!" The Boss shouted as Liepard shot the shadow energy from her mouth and hit Lina really hard. "Lina are you alright?" Shaun asked, "yeah... that was nothing, grr," Lina growled, "oh, how cute, you need a trainer to hold your paw, pathetic," Liepard mocked, "grr... shut up you stupid cat!" Lina shouted, "oh, did I make the little fox upset, well don't worry, cause this little cat fight is just getting started," Liepard purred. "Liepard, attack them with Fury Swipes," the boss shouted as Liepard attacked Furiously with her claws, hitting Lina four times with the attack, leaving scratch marks on Lina's face, "Lina are you okay?" Shaun asked out of worry as Lina knelt on one knee," *pant*... I'm *pant*... I'm fine Shaun... *pant*," Lina uttered through exhaustion," can you still Battle?" Shaun asked," *pant*... I think... I can *pant*... but I don't know *pant* ... how long I can last," Lina uttered. "Purrfect, how's the feeling of loss for the fist time, oh what am I saying, you already failed those Zorua Pups a long time ago," Liepard chucked, "what did you say!" Lina shouted. "Lina don't listen to her, there's "lie" in a Liepards name for a reason!" Shaun shouted.

"*Chuckles*, I'm saying you failed to protect them and you're hiding the truth from them, the truth that their mother isn't coming back!" Liepard chuckled with an evil grin, "wh- why are you bringing this up!" Lina shouted. "Liepard use Shadow Claw!" the Boss shouted as Liepard charged with Shadow Claw ready, "Lina, counter it with Sucker Punch!" Shaun shouted as Lina clashed the Shadow Claw with her Sucker Punch, "how delicious, you think you can protect these worthless Pokémon but you know inside that you're a complete failure, admit it, you even failed that Zoroark that calls herself a mother," Liepard chuckled, "grr...shut up!" Lina shouted in anger as she blew the Liepard away with Sucker Punch once she broke the clash and Liepard was hit against the tree's."Liepard get up, this battles not over yet!" The Boss shouted as Liepard got back up, "Lina, you can do it, I believe in you!" Shaun shouted as Lina knelt to one knee from exhaustion. "Can you still go on Lina?" Shaun asked, " Shaun *pant*... this is not just your Battle, this is also mine *pant*, their gonna pay for what they did to the pups mother, I won't let them get away with this!" Lina shouted as the glow around her shined brighter, "what's going on with your Zoroark kid?" The Boss asked in shock. "I- I can feel it, this Bond me and Lina share, we both share the same goals... to see each other again, be friends forever, find the mother of those Zorua Pups, and get our revenge on you for driving us apart... on this day... you poachers will pay for your crimes!" Shaun shouted as his blue eyes and Lina's eyes flowed with a mysterious energy as the glow around her shined brighter to overtake her whole body to indicate that her body is transforming. "What, how is this possible, what is this power that I'm witnessing?" The Boss shouted in shock as the aura in Lina disappeared to reveal Lina's new form, " what... the Zoroark changed... what do I even call this!?" The boss asked in shock; Lina's new form looks very stronger, the hair on her back is bigger and sharper with the spikes on her hair; the hair at on the end of her hair band forms into a Scorpion-like tail; almost exactly like a Drapions tail; Lina's eyes changed to a deep blue hue like Shaun's as her claws looks like the blades of a scythe of a grim reaper as the pattern in her fur form skulls on her chest fur.

"Shaun, what happened to me, I feel stronger then usual... and it's like this power... doesn't belong to me... like I'm sharing this form with someone special," Lina said in awe as she looked at her new self and extended her new claws to the size of a scythe retracted them back. "I think this power is what that Green Silhouette was trying to tell me Lina... when you attacked that Beedrill in the forest with Sucker Punch before we met, I felt you Punch that Beedrill in the feeling of a sharp pain in my right arm... it hurt... but it felt amazing at the same time... that Green Pokémon said that you and I shared a special bond... and this must be that special bond it was talking about, our bond to keep battling... our Battle Bond!" Shaun shouted. "A Battle Bond... no matter, you're still gonna lose this battle and fail all these Pokémon!" The boss chuckled, "we won't lose to you, me and my Pokémon are determined to win, and finally get our revenge!" Shaun shouted, "just because you have a different form doesn't mean you're gonna win!" Liepard shouted, "we'll see about that, this new power that's been given to me will grant me this victory and the revenge for me and Shaun... let's end this!" Lina shouted, "with pleasure, but I'll be the one standing over the fainted body in victory and leaving you in defeat!" Liepard shouted. "Let me research your new power in the Pokédex real fast," Shaun said as he looked at the dex to see Lina's new power and was shocked to see the results once he checked her stats," it seems your Attack, Special Attack, and Speed increased by a lot but your Defense and Special Defense went down... what is this " Shaun said in shock, " what is it Shaun?" Lina asked, " it seems you gained another type along with your Dark Typing, and you've got a fifth move in this form, you got Cross Poison... but you don't learn Poison moves... this form made you Dark and Poison Type," Shaun said in utter shock, "Poison Typing... interesting... this should give us a huge advantage!" Lina shouted with excitement. "Um... you have less Defense and Special Defense, and you're already hurt enough with all the damage you took, are you sure you can continue despite our chances?" Shaun asked, "don't worry, this is for you Shaun, I can take the pain... let's do it Shaun," Lina grinned with a determined face and gave Shaun a thumbs up with her claws, " okay... let's go Lina!" Shaun shouted.

"Lina use Cross Poison!" Shaun shouted as Lina's claws extended and shined purple and charged at Liepard with the new attack," Liepard, dodge it quick!" The Boss shouted in panic but Liepard couldn't dodge fast enough as Lina slashes both oh her extended Poison claws in an "X" shape on Liepard as the purple cat started coughing as her face had a purple hue on it. " *Coughs*... I'm... poisoned...*coughs*, but how?" Liepard asked in shock and distraught as the poison slowly wore her down by the second," do you like how that poison feels, that pain is the exact same pain that Shaun felt from your comrades Swoobat, now you shall share that pain Liepard!" Lina shouted in anger. "Liepard, hang in there a bit longer!" The Boss shouted, "it's about time we end this Lina, Lina finish her off with Night Daze!" Shaun shouted; Lina's eyes began to glow with a flashing blue as she charged the dark energy around her arms to release the Night Daze! "Liepard get up, we can't let this kid beat us!" The Boss shouted as Lina released the dark shockwave and struck the weak and poisoned Liepard; Liepard was launched into the Boss with strong impact as they both fell to the ground with Liepard in his arms and fainted.

"Liepard...get up... no way... we lost... I can't believe it," the Boss uttered, "this is the punishment you deserve, prepare for more jail time," Shaun said with a judgmental tone in his voice," ...but we...*chuckles*... we were only just the distraction!" "what... a distraction... what do you mean!" Shaun asked in fear as Shaun heard screams and saw men and woman in black suits and black cloths over their mouths; their hairstyle share the same color with the color orange with the badges of the letter "P" on their suits, the same "P" as the birthmark on Shaun's arm. The people in black suits recaptured every Pokémon in the area and also captures all of Shaun's Pokémon and the pups in a cage as a helicopter was overhead with the exact same symbol on its side," Shaun... help us, please!" Shaun's Pokémon shouted in fear," Shaolin... I'm scared... are we gonna be okay?" Fauna asked in fear," Fauna, don't be scared, we're here to protect you, Shaun and Lina shall save us from this crisis," Shaolin said while hugging Fauna. "Surround him, don't let him escape!" the crooks shouted as they surrounded Shaun and Lina as the helicopter lowered down to the ground and the blades of the helicopter slowed to a stop; two more men in black outfits and a man in a lab coat and blond hair with a blue strand around his head with his arms crossed firmly behind his back. "We got him sir, we finally got Project S.A.R.K. back!" The crook shouted, " Project S.A.R.K, what are you all talking about... and who are you guys... and let my Pokémon and every Pokémon that lives here go!" Shaun shouted as a red lightning bolt was shot from the helicopter and missed Shaun's foot by an inch; a boy almost around the same age as Shaun came out of the helicopter, "heh, so we finally found you, I thought we were never gonna find you... it's been fifteen years after all... brother," the boy chuckled.

"W-what...I had a brother... but why didn't Mom tell me this... who are all of you?" Shaun asked with a shock, "let me explain this Zane," the man in the lab coat said with a chuckle, "Zane... who's Zane?" Shaun asked. "I am Colress, the lead scientist of Team Plasma Neo!" Colress explained, "Team Plasma Neo... so you're all the evil team of Unova, but I thought your leader disbanded your team?" Shaun asked, "he did sadly, I was still the scientist of Team Plasma before our leader, Ghetsis,disbanded the team after being defeated by a young trainer and his friends, that trainers name was Hilbert," Colress explained, "Hilbert... I heard of that guy before, with the rumors spreading around Unova of his greatness on defeating Ghetsis, his team along with the legendary Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom, but didn't Hilbert catch Reshiram?" Shaun asked. "And Ghetsis' right hand caught Zekrom, but both of them decided to release them; Reshiram and Zekrom resealed themselves in their colored stones of black and white and hidden themselves again, but we found their orbs and... let's just say we... we experimented on them," Colress explained," *sigh*... can we just get to the point Doc!" Zane shouted, " alright Zane *clears throat*... Mr. Ark, surrender to us and we won't hurt these Pokémon, so cooperate with us... and nobody gets hurt," Colress warned. "Yeah right, as if me and Lina will surrender... and besides... who says you will keep to your word like most evil teams!" Shaun shouted; Colress snapped his fingers and then pointed to Fauna in the cage, the grunt opened the cage to try and grab Fauna but Shaolin backed up and was ready to defend herself and Fauna. "There is no way letting you hurt or even touch a single spec of fur on these Pups!" Shaolin shouted, "*sigh*, enough of this!" Zane shouted as he shocked Shaolin with red electricity and she dropped Fauna for the grunt to grab her and shut the cage behind her as Shaolin passed out in the ground, "Shaolin, are you okay?" Aqua asked in worry, " *cough* *cough*... I'm... fine," Shaolin uttered.

The grunt gave Fauna to Zane and Zane held her up by the neck, "do as we say Shaun... or this sweet princess here... gets the worst shock therapy of her life, that Mienshao was just an example of what I can do... but this Zorua *chuckles*... this one will be much worse then what that Mienshao got... it's either surrender... or shock therapy for every Pokémon here... what's your choice brother?" Zane chuckled with a malicious smile as tears ran down Fauna's face in fear. Shaun was utterly terrified with the look on his face showing true fear, he knows that this choice is crucial for the survive ability of his Pokémon and all the Pokémon that live around this lake, " don't listen to them Shaun, fight them... I'll try my best to save Fauna!" Lina shouted, " Shaun... don't... give in... to them," Shaolin uttered in pain, "Shaun don't listen to these jokers!" Aqua shouted, "Shaun, we can handle this, fight back!" Guardian shouted, "don't listen to them M'Lord, fight them with honor and glory!" Lord Leer shouted, "be aggressive Shaun, fight them with pride!" Hydra shouted as more and more sweat dropped down from Shaun's brow; Shaun knows that this choice determines the fate of every Pokémon here. "Tick, tick, tick... clocks ticking brother," Zane chuckled as he activated the red electricity on his other hand and was about to unleash the pain on Fauna as her tears continued to roll down her cheeks,"... *sigh*... okay Team Plasma... you win... we surrender... let Fauna go!" Shaun shouted, "Shaun what are you saying... aren't you a person that doesn't give up Shaun?" Lina asked,"...I'm sorry Lina... I know i'm not a person to give up... but this time I have too... to save the Pokémon that live here and my friends, including the Pups... remember I said I'd promise to protect the pups with you... and I'm keeping my word...Lina... recede your power of this form... it's over..." Shaun said with a disappointed look on his face as Lina started to tear up," ... okay... if you say so," Lina said as she closed her eyes for the mysterious form to disappear for Lina to turn back to normal in despair, " thanks Lina... okay Team Plasma... we surrender... let Fauna go now, along with the other Pokémon!" Shaun shouted.

"That's a good brother, but let's take some precautions... drop your Pokéballs and out your hands and paws behind your backs!" Zane shouted," grr... fine... have it your way!" Shaun shouted as he took all six of his Pokéballs off his belt, dropped them on the ground as he and Lina put their arms behind their back as Colress snapped his fingers as two grunts grabbed both Shaun and Lina's arms to contain them. "There... now hold your end of the bargain Team Plasma!" Shaun shouted in anger, "as you wish," Zane chuckled as he threw Fauna back into the cage and shut it firmly, "hey, I thought you said you'd let them go!" Shaun shouted, "sorry bro... but the deal was that I wouldn't hurt them, but I think you didn't mention to let them go," Zane chuckled, "I did mention that, you're just being a jerk for no reason!" Shaun shouted in anger as steam started to radiate off Shaun a bit. Colress looked at the helicopter and smiled,"alright, you fulfilled your ordeal, come out and receive your reward," Colress smiled with a malicious grin as the man came out of the helicopter and to Shaun's surprise, N came out of the helicopter," N...you work for Team Plasma?" Shaun asked in shock and betrayal, "I'm sorry Shaun... I didn't want to do this... but they payed a good reward to give me my utopia," N said in distraught, "N... and I... thought you were my friend... why would you do this?" Shaun asked in anger, "grr... ahh... fine I'll tell you the truth Shaun... I didn't want my utopia... I got black mailed, I had to do it... to save her," N said in distraught, "save who... who are you talking about N!" Shaun shouted. "Here's her Pokéball N, now we won't bother her or you again," Colress said as he gave N a Pokéball, "well... let me show you," N said as he threw the Pokéball for a Zoroark to appear," no way... it's... it's her, the Pups mother... Team Plasma had her all along," Shaun said in shock as the Zoroark had the same description, a red hair band with a heart carved on it, "there you go my friend, you're free... go home to your family," N said with a smile as the Zoroark saw her pups in the cage with the others and she tried to break the cage to free her pups, "alright, family reunion is over, Zane if you please," Colress said with a smile as Zane nodded and shocked the mother Zoroark with his electricity as she passed out on the ground.

"Momma, Momma no!" the Pups shouted with tears in their In their eyes as the grunts opened the cage and put her in the cage with them as Zane took her Pokéball, threw it on the ground and smashed it with his shoe," I thought you said she was free!" N shouted, "we still have one favor for you in the future, now get back in the helicopter!" Zane shouted as N was forced by the grunts into the helicopter. "Quick question, how can Zane use electricity at will?" Shaun asked, "oh... we'll tell you the truth, but isn't the news team in Nimbasa now?" Zane asked, "they are indeed Zane, good call, we won't just tell you the truth... we'll tell the entire Unova Region the truth!"'Colress shouted, "what truth, what do you know that I don't!" Shaun shouted as Team Plasma grabbed the cage of the captured Pokémon and dragged Shaun and Lina out of the woods to the center of Nimbasa City where the interview with Alder and Cynthia is located.

"Anything else to say champions Alder and Cynthia?" the reporter asked, "I'm afraid we're all done, I'll be heading back to the Pokémon League," Alder said with a smile, "and I should be heading back to Sinnoh, if was a great vacation day to visit the Unova Region," Cynthia said with a smile, "and we should be heading back to the studios, thank you for tuning in," the reporter said with a smile but they suddenly heard a noise in the distance, "huh... what on earth is that noise?" the Reporter asked as the camera man looked toward Lostlorn Forest to see Colress, Zane, the grunts, sling with Shaun and the camera man, along with Shaun and Lina being dragged out of the Forest to the center of town. "Grr... let us go, you won't wait get away with this Colress!" Shaun shouted as Colress completely ignored him, but the grunt that was holding Shaun knee'd him in the back, "keep quiet and keep it moving Project S.A.R.K.!" the Grunt shouted, "why do you all keep calling me that!" Shaun shouted, "be patient brother, you'll find out once we get to the stage in the square," Zane chuckled as the entire crowd saw Team Plasma and backed away in fear; but Shaun's Mom noticed Shaun being dragged up there on stage. "Shaun, let my son go you creeps!" Mom shouted, " I'm sorry ma'am, but he's not your son... he's mine," Colress grinned, "what do you mean?" Shaun asked, "and how do you know that!" Mom shouted, "because... I created him... with my own hands!" Colress shouted as Shaun's heart sank, "cr-created... what do you mean created?" Shaun asked. "Everyone here in Unova knows the story of Kyurem right, and the two heroes that owned it, we managed to find DNA in our studies of both of the siblings years ago, so us at Team Plasma decided to come up with the perfect plan... to create the human embodiment of human and Pokémon... and turn that into our secret bioweapon of destruction, after N and Trainer Hilbert released Reshiram and Zekrom; the two dragons sealed themselves away again into their stone prisons, we found both stones and started our first experiment test with the white stone... and creates Project S.A.R.K, but he never woke up and proved to be useless, a defect, a failure, so we discarded him in the forest to never be seen again years ago and started anew... we created Project Z.A.R.K with the black stone and DNA of the other prince... and created Zane Ark, the boy you all see standing before you all... and Zane proved to be a great success, but we've gotten word of a special trainer that matched the same description of Project S.A.R.K six years and us at Team Plasma has been searching ever since... but now we finally found him, the embodiment of Reshiram, Shaun Ark himself!" Colress shouted as everyone in Unova and all the Gym Leaders in the region were shocked by these news. "I... I am Reshiram," Shaun uttered in shock, "and Zane... is Zekrom... I can't believe it... after all this time I... I thought I was a normal human, but... it turns out... all along... I am the legendary Pokémon... Re-Reshiram," Shaun said to himself, " , we've got some questions about this project, what is that blue crystal around his neck," the reporter asked, "that crystal around his neck is a very special case, remember we said that Project S.A.R.K here was a failure, it was because he never used any of his powers at his young age, but what we found out is that this special crystal is a frozen ice shard from the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem himself... this special ice cannot be melted like normal ice, and legends say that Kyurem's ice if worn or held in hand can have special capabilities, but Shaun here is a special case, the crystal is awakening Shaun's Powers's, its awakening Reshiram inside him from the chilly cold the dragon can feel!" Colress explained with a shout, "but you didn't answer my second question ... is Shaun dangerous to us the people of Unova and the entire Pokémon World?" the Reporter asked as everyone and the Gym Leaders were on the edge of their seats while watching the news at home.

"I'm sorry to say, but I warn all of Unova that Shaun Ark is severely dangerous, he doesn't know how to control his newfound power, and Project S.A.R.K here is really dangerous," Colress explained as everyone was talking and mumbling to each other out of fear about Shaun, "well... look at this beautiful moment brother, your whole life is shattering right in front of you, no one in Unova will ever see you the same again, you're an outcast now... just,like, me," Zane chuckled. "Grr... shut it" Shaun shouted, "oh, looks like someone's getting angry, didn't you say that you weren't going to get angry or you will release that power through your rage, remember what happened to that Gym Leader," Zane chuckled with a massive grin, "how do you know that, and the charges I've experienced the past couple of days... they were... because of," Shaun uttered, "all because of Reshiram, and if you let the beast inside you free, he'll destroy everything in his path with a burning flame that will never burn out, leaving a negative lasting impression on all of Unova," Zane chuckled. "In fact, why don't we release the beast, shall we?" Zane chuckled again, "no, I don't wanna hurt anyone!" Shaun pleaded, "let's see... what can make you angry... I'll ask the doctor for some assistance," Zane said as he walked up to Colress and whispered in his ear," hahaha, good thinking Zane... everyone I would like to demonstrate the raw power of my work, grunts... make Shaun angry... make him suffer!" Colress shouted with a malicious grin,"yes sir!" the grunts shouted as the grunts went to the cave of Shaun's Pokémon and grabbed the Mother of the pups and brought Lina forward along with her. "What are you planning on doing with the Pokémon?" Shaun asked in shock," oh I'm gonna show you what I'm doing to them," Zane said as he charged up his electricity in his palms and grabbed the two Zoroark's by their necks as the crowd gasped in shock as Zane shocked both Zoroark's as they screamed in pain," no, stop... leave them alone, your fight is with me and not the Pokémon!" Shaun shouted as more steam started to radiate off Shaun's body.

"Shaun, we'll be fine... just don't get angry... keep that monster in check... please!" Lina screamed through her pain, "Zane, leave them alone!" Shaun shouted, "oh, am I hurting your feelings by hurting your Pokémon, such a shame," Zane mocked with an evil grin," Momma!" the Pups shouted in tears, "children... look away... and cover your ears... just remember...Mommy loves you," the Mother utters through pain and tears as Shaolin covers their eyes and ears," children, don't look, this is too painful to watch and hear, cover your ears please," Shaolin pleaded as the pups kept crying to know that their mother is getting electrocuted to torture Shaun and themselves. "Team Plasma that is enough!" Cynthia shouted, "calm yourselves everyone, this is just part of the demonstration," Colress explained, "let them go, this has got to stop now!" N shouted, "leave my son and his Pokémon alone Team Plasma!" Mom shouted as she got on stage to fight back Team Plasma, "ma'am, I recommend you stand back before you get hurt," Colress earned by trying to block her path from Shaun and Zane; but Mom barges right through them to get to Zane and Shaun, "*sigh*, people never learn do they," Zane sighed as he let both Zoroark's go and shocked Mom; the blast was so strong that it knocked her off the stage onto the concrete ground, hurting her pretty badly. "Mom!" Shaun shouted, "call an ambulance, she's hurt pretty bad!" Alder shouted," I can stand... I'm fine," Mom uttered in pain as Shaun watched in horror as his mother was hurt on the ground," grr... you... you...you, don't ever... and mean... ever!" Shaun shouted as more and more steam radiated off of him," Shaun no, don't do it!" Lina shouted, "hurt my friends... and my family!" Shaun shouted in anger as the grunt let go of his arms from the increased heat and he started to float in the air; some of his black hair started to change as fire and heat radiated off around him along with the crystal and Shaun's blue eyes started to glow; Shaun's hair flows toward the back of his head like the wind was blowing on it as his hair color changed to clear white as Shaun exhaled blue fire from his mouth and spewed it everywhere.

"Yes Reshiram, burn everything you see, show the world your true power and your master!" Colress shouted as he turned to the camera man," Lord Ghetsis, if you're watching this broadcast then this is the experiments I've been working on, we can take over the world again with this power!" Colress shouted, "Officer Jenny, arrest Team Plasma!" Alder shouted as Officer Jenny walked up to arrest Colress but was stopped by Zane with a red lightning bolt to the shoulder," better back off or this is gonna hurt more, Doc we can't stay here any longer!" Zane warned," you're right Zane, Team Plasma Neo, retreat, let's let Reshiram have his fun!" Colress shouted as he turned to the camera man again, "you see Unova, this is my demonstration of my creations, sooner or later the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom will destroy the world *laughs*," Colress laughed manically Z he,Zane, the poachers, N, and all the Grunts ran away back to Lostlorn Forest to retreat in the helicopter. Lina and the mother Zoroark got back up from the pain and noticed the cage of Shaun's Pokémon and the pups, "hey, can you still stand?" Lina asked the Zoroark, "y-yeah... I can stand, what is it?" The mother Zoroark asked, "we have to rescue our friends, help me break the cage," Lina asked as the mother Zoroark nodded in agreement; they began to attack the cage with all they got to break it open, as it broke Shaun's Pokémon and the Pups exit the cage as the Pups jump into their mothers arms to hug her," Momma, Momma, we missed you," the Pups cried, "and I missed you too children, I thought I would never see you again," the mother Zoroark cried, "Lina, how do we stop Shaun, he's burning Nimbasa City?" Shaolin asked in panic as Shaun shot blue fire at the buildings for them to catch fire. Rain clouds appeared above them to start a rain storm; signaling that a random trainer called out his Pokémon to use Rain Dance to help stop the fire, but it kept spreading, "Shaun stop this madness, you're gonna destroy everything if you don't stop!" Mom shouted but Shaun didn't listen and roared with a screeching roar, "I don't know if we can stop him, Reshiram has taken control and I don't hunk he'll stop until we get Shaun to snap out of it!" Aqua shouted, "Shaun please listen to me, listen to us, you can't let Reshiram take control of your body and mind, you are Shaun Ark... don't let this monster inside you take your life away!" Lina shouted but Shaun didn't hear her and kept breathing fire all over the buildings with blue fire. "Grr... Shaun listen to your Mother!" Mom shouted in anger as Shaun finally gave her his attention, " I know you're not bad inside honey, but you were made to destroy the world... but you're still my son, and you can't let this Legendary Pokémon take everything away from you... so please... stop this madness, chaos, and destruction... and come home with me," Mom pleaded but the lion in Shaun's face didn't seem to interested as he charged up a fire attack in his palm, "no, he's gonna attack his Mom with that attack, I have to do something!" Lina shouted as she jumped off the stage and sprinted towards Shaun's Mom," Lina wait, that attack is very deadly!" Guardian shouted as Shaun launched the attack at his Mom but before it hit, Lina pushed her out of the way and took the hit for; she was knocked back, bouncing on the ground from the impact of the attack and her body stopped rolling by hitting a non-burning building from the attack," LINA!" Shaun's Pokémon shouted as Shaun floated toward Lina with another attack charging up in his palm.

Lina was terrified as Shaun floated closer and closer to her with the attack as she closed her eyes and shivered in fear of the upcoming attack; but Shaun stopped, he saw this fearful shivering and paused; Lina opened her eyes to see Shaun floating there ready to attack, but despite his aggression he's stopped in his tracks in front of Lina, "Shaun, please if you can hear me, come back to us... fight him... don't let Reshiram control your body... control yourself... please... for me," Lina begged with tears rolling down her face as Shaun backed away, the fire attack disappeared and Shaun returned to his normal self on the ground with the blue eyes still there as the Rain Dance withered the fire down to nothing. "Lina... I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt you or anybody... I've lost control, and I don't want it to happen again," Shaun cried," Shaun, in just glad you're back... I was so scared," Lina cried as she hugged him and Shaun hugged back as everyone in Nimbasa City came out of hiding, but were scared of Shaun, and even hated him. "Everyone... I didn't want to hurt anyone, I swear!" Shaun pleaded as the people mumbled in disgust, "please, I ask for Judgement!" Shaun shouted, "what do we do with him Champion Alder?" an Officer asked, "hmmm... I'm sorry... but I have no choice... he's too dangerous," Alder said as he walked up to Shaun," do you have any idea in how much damage you've caused young man!" Alder shouted, "Champion Alder, it wasn't my fault... I'm sorry," Shaun pleaded, "in sorry Shaun... but you're just too dangerous... I'm afraid I'll have to do the unthinkable," Alder said," please... I ask you for forgiveness Alder Shaun pleaded, " please don't hurt him, I know he's dangerous but he's still my son, we can work this out!" Mom shouted, "quiet please... *sigh*... so... you ask for judgement... I pass it now!" Alder shouted as everyone in the crowd started shouting nasty things but Alder shouted the punishment," Exile!" Alder shouted, "NO!" Mom and Lin shouted. All the trainers threw their Pokéballs to release their Pokémon and every Pokémon expect for Shaun's started to attack him until Shaun was forced to run away out of the city, "no, please... Shaun!" Mom shouted and Shaun's Pokémon tried to go after him but were blocked by the other Pokémon and couldn't get past them," let us through, he's our friend and trainer, we can't just abandon him!" Lina shouted but the Pokémon didn't let them past; Shaun ran out of the city with tears and fear in his eyes and was never seen again, the Gym leaders were saddened by the loss of Shaun, "oh... this is just... terrible," Cynthia said in shock," Shaun... I'm sorry for you," Cilan said in despair," sorry to see this happen to you honey," Lenora said in despair, " the perfect picture has been saddened by these news," Burgh said in distraught, " hmph, he got what he deserved," Elesa scolded in disgust, " poor youngster, sorry for ya," Clay said in sadness, " this fly-high gal, is saddened by your loss Shaun," Skyla cried, " through the despair and anger, you must learn to conjure it," Brycen said, " sorry to see you like this Shaun," Drayden said in distraught, "... at least you found their mother...good job...Reshiram," Iris said with a smile


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of a Dragon

The moon shined on this night of despair with Shaun walking through a mysterious forest unfamiliar to him as he was trying still trying to wipe away the tears and agony from his eyes and cheeks. Shaun tripped on a root of a tree and landed face first in a puddle with a thud; as he lifted his head from the puddle he saw a scary reflection of Reshiram instead of his normal reflection as Shaun jolted back up in fear. "No, that's not me, I'm not bad... I'm not... evil... I don't wanna hurt anyone," Shaun cried as he started weeping without stop but Pokémon around the area started peaking and looking at Shaun while they're hiding in their dens and nests as Shaun walked by under the dark trees of these woods. "Shaun came across a very large lake and saw a log in front of the bank of the lake and sat down on the log to see his reflection that showed his new set of fangs while also his blue eyes remained; Shaun began to hallucinate a burning town in Unova and seeing himself in the middle of the burning town smiling with an evil grin as he fully transformed into Reshiram with a man with a staff and a black cloaked coat with a red eye laughing manically as he shouted, " the world is finally mine, and it's all thanks to both of you, Reshiram and Zekrom!" the man shouted. Shaun snapped out of this hallucination and fell backwards off the log in fear, "no, I won't help you... no, no, no, no!" Shaun shouted as he started crying again and curled up into a ball.

Some Pokémon came out from their dens and nests to get close to Shaun as Lillipup's, Patrat's, Sewaddle's, Blitzle's, Pidove's and many other wild Pokémon come up to Shaun trying to comfort him near the lake. "These wild Pokémon, are they...*sniff*... not afraid of me?" Shaun asked himself as the wild Pokémon cuddled near him and tried to fall asleep next to him,"wow... all you wild Pokémon accept me for who I am, you're all not afraid of me at all... thank you, maybe this power I have isn't so bad, I've just gotta practice more with Reshiram and my powers to control them easier so that Reshiram doesn't go berserk again, yeah... let's try it... let's let Reshiram have some fun and let these powers go!" Shaun shouted in excitement as he started walking around the lake and flailed his arm slowly as blue fire slowly auraed around his arm. "Okay Reshiram... please be gentle with these powers, I need to control your strength... so Reshiram... if you can hear me, let's focus... and concentrate, and control this gift together," Shaun whispered as he continued to flow the scorching blue heat around to try and control it but all it did was start to burn his arm. "Okay, too hot, too hot!" Shaun shouted as he threw the fire to the lake as the water launched into the air on impact,"okay... gonna need a lot more practice with unlimited fire," Shaun said as he looked at his hands in shame, but Shaun noticed a volcano in the distance and realized something, " that volcano, it's the perfect place to practice Reshiram's power without hurting anyone!" Shaun shouted in excitement as he ran over the lakes surface without noticing with the wild Pokémon trying to warn him until he stopped in the middle of the lake, "wait... I can't run on water can I...*sigh*... darn it," Shaun said as he fell in the lake. "Shaun crawled out of the lake drenched and wet but his high body temperature from Reshiram kept him from feeling cold from the lake water as the wild Pokémon caught up with him at the end of the lake, "I'm okay, let's head to the volcano shall we?" Shaun asked the Pokémon as they stunted towards the volcano; Shaun took off his finger-less gloves as they flew in the wind as he tried more fire from Reshiram's power to try and master the power of the legendary Pokémon inside him as Shaun took off his leather jacket as the black jacket flew in the wind and the only shirt Shaun is wearing is a white tank top on with his jeans and his purple and red scarf as he happily climbed the slope of the volcano with the other Pokémon and no remorse, freeing the flames inside him himself as Shaun and the Pokémon reached nearly the highest peak of the volcano and showed the wild Pokémon more of his power as lava shot a bit from the ground, but while this was going on Shaun yanked off his favorite scarf and tossed it away to have it flow in the wind as well, "the past is behind me, and I'm never going back, the wild is now my home!" Shaun shouted with a happy smile.

Back Home in Nimbasa City

It's been five months since Shaun disappeared and it's in the middle of December and snow was falling over all of Unova as Shaun's Mom is crying on the couch with all of Shaun's Pokémon in the room with her near the Christmas by the fire. Aqua tries to hug Shaun's Mom with his head to calm her down and Guardian levitated a tissue box to her with Physic, but they didn't stop the flow of tears," thanks you two... *blows nose*... but without Shaun it's just... it feels like I have a hole in my heart... he's been gone for five months, and it's the Christmas season... I never had a Christmas without Shaun... and I guess it's my first year without him... it's snowing outside, I do hope he doesn't freeze *sniff*... I need to be alone, sorry everyone," Mom cried as she went upstairs with the tissue box and left all six of Shaun's Pokémon on the couch. "Man... what do we do to fix this?" Aqua asked, "I'm sure Shaun must be freezing out there," Hydra said with worry, "but the Unova Reigon is very big, how are we gonna find him?" Guardian asked, "guys, in sorry to say but... Shaun is exiled, even if we do find him, if he's seen by anyone in any town, them he'll be arrested on the spot... or... or worse... he'll be... he'll be..." Shaolin explained as tears began to run down her face, "don't you dare... finish that sentence Shaolin!" Lina shouted with tears in her eyes, "but we can't just give up on our trainer, law or not I'm staying loyal to M'lord Shaun!" Leer shouted. Lina was staring at the crystal heart necklace resting in her paw as more tears rolled down her face, "Lina, are you okay?" Shaolin asked as Lina grasped the necklace," Lord Leer is right everyone," Lina said as everyone looked at her in confusion, " I am ?" Leer asked in confusion," yes, you are... we can't just give up on Shaun... we're his Pokémon... no, his friends... Shaun's out there in this freezing weather somewhere and law or not I'm gonna look for Shaun and bring him back here, no matter how cold it is!" Lina shouted, "b-but Lina, a blizzard is going to hit in a couple of hours, if you don't find him before it hits then you'll freeze to death!" Aqua shouted, "I don't care, I'd rather freeze in ice up to my neck to bring Shaun back to Nimbasa City, and if you all are too scared of snow to help me look then I don't need you all... I'm leaving with or without you... I'll see you guy later until I find Shaun... good-bye," Lina said as she got up from the couch and left through the front door into the freezing cold of winter and ran on all fours to find Shaun as fast as possible but was interrupted by a shout behind her, "Lina wait!" the voice shouted as Lina stopped in her tracks to turn around to see Shaolin and the others trying yo cats had up to her. "Lina, we're not letting you do this alone, we're are Shaun's Pokémon too and it's our duty to stand by our trainer, experiment of Team Plasma or not, we're coming with you," Shaolin explained with a determined face as Shaun's Pokémon nodded in agreement, "you guys... th-thank you... thank you all," Lina said as tears ran down her cheeks again, "hey, no tears friend, it's cold out her for tears... we should get going to see where Shaun went off to before the blizzard hits Unova," Shaolin said as she hugged Lina, "me and Guardian will take too the skies to find him, let's go Guardian!" Hydra shouted in excitement, " um... you don't know the move Fly Hydra," Guardian explained, " who cares, I've got wings right, so I can fly whenever I please, let's just go Guardian," Hydra said with annoyance," v-very well Hydra... sorry... let's find Shaun quickly before that Blizzard does hit," Guardian said as he and Hydra took to the skies to search from the air, " let's get going, we're running out of time, let's move out Comrades!" Leer shouted as all of Shaun's Pokémon went out alone in the cold winter to find their trainer and their Best Friend.

Shaun's Pokémon searched all of Unova in the forests for Shaun and the Blizzard already hit an hour ago, as the icy wind and snow got stronger and freezing Shaun's Pokémon and since Hydra is part Dragon Type the blizzard is weakening him the most as Hydra's wings slowly stopped for him to pass out on the ground in weakness. "Hydra, are you alright?" Aqua asked out of worry, "ah... this cold... it's too much for me... ha, guess it's a bad time to be a Dragon Type... huh," Hydra giggled as he began to close his eyes, " Hydra stay with us... we need to find a place to warm up Comrades!" Leer shouted, "Lord Leer's right... we need to find a place to warm up!" Aqua shouted, " but... we can't stop, what if we lose track of Shaun!" Lina shouted, " Lina, I understand your motives but if we stay out her any longer then we'll freeze to death!" Shaolin shouted, " Lina, we're cold and hungry, if we don't take shelter then we'll freeze where we stand or die of hunger, so I agree with Shaolin," Guardian said, "... f-fine... you cowards go find some warmth, I'll keep going on my search for Shaun!" Lina shouted as she walked away into the freezing blizzard in anger, " Lina wait, you're gonna freeze if you keep going!" Shaolin shouted, " I don't care... I'm gonna find Shaun, and if I freeze to death to find him... then I know my sacrifice would've been worth it!" Lina shouted as she walked away in anger, "Lina wait!" everyone shouted as she disappeared into the thick icy blizzard of snow. An hour passed as Pina kept searching for Shaun in the freezing cold but as time went by Lina got weaker and weaker as she was shivering her way through the woods, " *shivers*... Shaun, where are you... please answer me... please...I...need you," Lina uttered in sadness but all of a sudden a black glove hit her in the face. "Wh-what ... what is this?" Lina asked herself as she grabbed the glove and looked at it closely to realize who's glove it is, "oh my... is this gloves whose I think it is... it's Shaun's fingerless glove... he's got... to be around here... somewhere... Shaun, where are you... answer me!" Lina shouted as she saw two pieces of clothing stuck in a tree branch near the ground blowing in the wind. "Oh my goodness, Shaun's leather jacket... and his favorite scarf... he would never take off his favorite scarf, unless... something... bad happened to him... Shaun, I'm coming... he has to be close by," Lina said to herself as she put in Shaun's leather jacket and scarf for extra warmth. Lina traveled through the blizzard for another half an hour but never found Shaun and the warmth of the jacket and scarf are running out fast and Lina is getting weaker from the cold, "I... can't last... much longer... Shaun... I'm...sorry... I...failed... you..." Lina uttered in tears as she passed out on the ground from the freezing cold of the blizzard as her tears froze solid.

Shaun's POV

Shaun is walking through the blizzard calmly and without a care in the world with just a scratched up tank top that showed the bottom of his belly and his jeans that were torn up a bit without feeling cold whatsoever, "ha, good thing I have Reshiram giving me a high body temperature or I'll defiantly be freezing to the bones right now," Shaun said to himself, "now let's hope my favorite berries haven't froze from this blizzard yet," Shaun said to himself as he continued to walk through the blizzard but was having trouble where he's going. "Dang, i can't see a thing, this blizzard is way too strong," Shaun said but accidentally tripped on something and landed in the snow, "OW, good thing the snow cushioned the fall a bit, but what did I trip on?" Shaun asked himself as he checked on what he tripped on, it's covered in snow, let me clear this snow off," Shaun said as he brushed the snow off but was shocked to see Lina passed out in the snow. "What, Lina, what are you doing her?" Shaun asked in shock as he felt Lina's arm, " oh no... how long have you been out here, I gotta get you some warmth or you'll die from this storm," Shaun said in worry as he grabbed Lina in his arms and carried her, " I'll get you back to my cave, you'll be warm there," Shaun said as he ran to the volcano. "Shaun ran inside the cave that was in the side of the magma mountain with Lina still in his arms, he Kaye's her down on the stone ground as Shaun gathered some sticks and wood he got during the fall season and made a quick new fireplace with the sticks and stones around the cave and used a bit of his blue fire from his hands to start up the fire, " this cave is near the volcanoes bottom crater, so the lava at the backside of this cave should heat up the walls and ground of this place a bit, c'mon Lina you gotta survive, I won't let you die like this!" Shaun shouted as he started a blue fireball in his hand with his powers and held it in his palms near Lina's body, "c'mon Lina wake up, you have to survive," Shaun pleaded as he noticed that Lina is wearing his jacket, scarf, and had a finger-less glove in her paws, "how did she manage to Final almost all of my clothing, oh well, that doesn't matter now, c'mon Lina wake up, stay with me!" Shaun shouted as he felt Lina to see if she's warm as her fur felt a bit warmer, " okay, that should be good, she should awake anytime, I guess I should just wait it out, it's getting really dark though, so I don't know if she can make it back to Nimbasa City," Shaun said to himself as he stopped the blue fireball and waited for Lina to wake up. Two hours have pasted to signify it's eight o' clock at night as Shaun woke up from his nap to see that Lina is still knocked out, Shaun checked to see if she was still breathing and she was indeed still breathing, "at least she's still alive, wait a minute... the question is did she come here alone or did she bring the others?" Shaun asked himself as Lina started to twitch and move to signal that she's waking up. Lina opened her eyes to see a burning fire and Shaun right above her, "ugh... Is this heaven... or not?" Lina asked, " no, you're not in heaven, you're not even dead, you would've been if I didn't find you passed out in the snow," Shaun explained, "... oh my goodness, Shaun... is it you or is the snow and blizzard getting to me?" Lina asked, "you're looking at the one and only me Lina, and besides, wouldn't I phase through you if I wasn't real?" Shaun asked, " Shaun... it is you, I can't believe I found you in this weather!" Lima shouted as she hugged him with a tight grip, "um... Lina... two things... one, I found you... and two, did you come with anyone else to try and find me?" Shaun asked, "um, yes, I had Aqua and the others come with me but they stopped for warmth for Hydra and I left them to find you," Lina explained, "Lina, heavenly you heard the phrase, nobody gets left behind?" Shaun asked, " I'm sorry, I was desperate to find you," Lina explained, "no need to apologize, but we need to find the others before they freeze, you can keep the clothes and join me if you want?" Shaun asked, " Shaun it's really cold out there, are you sure you don't need a jacket?" Lina asked, " I'm fine, my body temperature is too hot to make me freeze, now let's hurry and find them!" Shaun shouted.

They left the cave and sprinted down the side of the volcano's slope and back into the forest but on their way they pasted two gravestones made out of rocks on the way down, "Shaun, whose graves did we past?" Lina asked, "uh... those are a long story, but there's no time to explain; we gotta hurry before the others freeze!" Shaun shouted. Shaun and Lina looked through the forest for Shaun's Pokémon to rescue them from the blistering blizzard, especially Hydra, he has to be suffering the most is what Shaun thought to himself, "Lina, where was the last time you saw the gang?" Shaun asked, " it was an hour before I found your jacket and scarf on a tree branch," Lina explained, " that'll take too long, I'll have to light a beacon, give me a thick tree brick please Lina?" Shaun asked, " of course, I'll get you one from this tree," Lina agreed as she blasted the thick branch down with Dark Pulse and gave it to Shaun. "Thanks, I'll light this branch up as a torch beacon so the gang can find us if they see it, let's move fast!" Shaun shouted as he lit the branch with his blue fire and they sprinted through the cold and dark woods to find the gang. Shaun and Lina called out the nicknames of all five of Shaun's Pokémon but they finally heard a call from someone, "who's there, whomever's there, please, we need help!" the voice shouted, "don't worry, we're coming!" Shaun shouted as he and Lina ran to the voice for it to reveal the voice to be Guardian. "Guardian, I'm glad we found you!" Lina shouted with glee, " we were lucky to find each other, it seems like you found Shaun as well Lina, but we have an emergency, come with me quick," Guardian said in distress as Shaun and Lina followed him to a nearby cave to see the rest of Shaun's Pokémon resting with a tiny fireplace, "Lina, y-you found Shaun, g-great j-job," Shaolin shivered, "guys, what's going on here?" Shaun asked, "poor Hydra I-isn't looking so good, t-the blizzard is t-t-too much for him, h-he needs heat badly... or he'll f-freeze faster then the rest of us," Shaolin explained, "come with me then guys, my place is warmer then this cave, Guardian could you carry Hydra for us please?" Shaun asked, "of course, I'll be happy to help out," Guardian agreed, alright, let's move swiftly guys!" Shaun shouted as Guardian carried Hydra and his group followed Shaun and his torch back to his volcano shelter.

Shaun led everyone to his home in the volcano and he told his Pokémon to place the unconscious Dragon next to his fireplace for him to heat up, "I'll help boost his warmth with my fire but I won't hold it for long, Lina put the jacket over him please," Shaun asked, "of course, I hope Hydra will be alright...I'm sorry for leaving you guys behind in the storm, I just really wanted to find Shaun," Lina apologized, "I-its alright Lina, we understand... b-but this near-death experience was worth it, we found Shaun surprisingly," Aqua said as Shaun smiled a bit. "Oh, it looks like Hydra is coming too, hear him up a bit more," Shaun said as Hydra began to wake up, "ugh... what's going on guys... Shaun, it's you... we finally found you," Hydra said with a surprise, "it is great to see you all my friends and I appreciate you all risking your life's to find me... but I can't return with you all y'know," Shaun explained, " we understand, we just... wanted to see you again... your mother really misses you y'know," Lina explained, "well if you see her again, tell her I miss her greatly," Shaun said. "Hey are you guys hungry, I've got berries in my supplies if you all want some?" Shaun asked with a cheerful smile, "t-that would be appreciated, t-thank you Shaun," Shaolin thanked with passion as Shaun got up and went further into the cave to get his food supply. Shaun brings back some Oran, Sitrus, and Aspear Berries to cure everyone of their freezing body temperatures from the storm, "Aspear Berries, I didn't know they grew around here," Shaolin said as Shaun gave everyone a good portion of each berry; and as everyone healed up and cured their low body temperatures with the Aspear Berties. After an hour of dinner for the time to turn Nine O' Clock at night as everyone finished their berries around the fire, "thanks for the refresher Shaun, you saved my life," Hydra thanked, "you saved all of our life's M'Lord," Lord Leer thanked, " you're all very welcome, I'm sure it's very cold out there to return home, so you guys can spend the night until the storm passes," Shaun said with a smile, "Shaun, can I ask you a question, how are you not freezing like us, you're just wearing a broken tank top that's showing some of your stomach, and you're not a single bit cold at all?" Aqua asked, "oh, thanks to Reshiram I have a higher body temperature then any normal human so I don't need much clothing to warm me up," Shaun explained, " I also have a question Shaun, we passed two graves made from rocks on the way down to find the gang, who's graves are they?" Lina asked as Shaun just sat there in silence and began to look down at his last Oran Berry in his palm as a tear ran down his cheek, lime he remembered a lost loved one as Shaun's Pokémon gasped in shock at this sudden emotion, " um... you... don't have to talk about it if you don't want too," Lina said, "I'll tell you who they are...*sigh*... they're a mother and child looking for shelter... and died a tragic death," Shaun explained as the gang gasped in shock, " w-who were they, were they humans or Pokémon?" Aqua asked, " well... they were Pokémon to be specific, they were an evolution family, the mother was a wild Lucario and her son was a young Riolu," Shaun explained, "I don't mean to be rude but... how did they pass?" Shaolin asked,"... I'll tell you... I met them last month at the beginning of November, when I was training my powers by the lake near this volcano, but I saw in the distance... a Lucario with a young Riolu, I saw her fall to her knee's and I run around the lake to see if she was alright," Shaun explains.

Flashback, November

"Lucario, are you alright, speak to me!" Shaun shouted as he poured and splashed some lake water on the Lucario's head and body, "you two look exhausted, let me take you back to my place... is this your mother Riolu?" Shaun asked the Riolu, "um... yes... are you here to help us?" the Riolu asked, " of course, follow me, I'll help your mother," Shaun said as he picked up the fainted Lucario in his arms and carried her to his cave as the young Riolu followed close behind. Shaun set the Lucario against the volcano cave wall and went to get some clean water and some Oran Berries from the supplies in the back of the cave; Shaun came back with the water and Berries, "okay, I hope this works, Riolu could you hold her head up?" Shaun asked as the young Riolu lifted his mothers head backwards so Shaun can help her easier. "Okay, these Oran Berries can help her for a bit longer and this water will help wash it down," Shaun said as he felt her forehead to find out she is burning up, "oh my, your mom's got a very bad fever, she must be severally sick, she needs a Pokémon Center," Shaun said, "grr, but I can't walk into any towns or cities... I'm exiled so if I'm spotted then I'll get arrested or put down on the spot, but if I don't try then this Lucario will die from illness, c'mon Shaun you gotta think of something fast, this Lucario's life is depending on you and this Riolu is too young to lose his mother at this age, c'mon Shaun think!" Shaun thought to himself as he put an Oran Berry in her mouth and helped her chew by moving her mouth; after the berry was chews up Shaun poured some water in and helped her swallow the berry. "That Berry should help her hang in there a bit longer, but if she doesn't receive treatment now then all will be lost... grr, I don't know what to do in situations like this!" Shaun thought in panic, " *sigh*... okay okay okay, Shaun don't panic, just think fast," Shaun thought as he began to think long and hard with sweat pouring down his brow until he had no choice. " I don't care, I have no choice... Riolu, I have to bring your Mom to a Pokémon Center, so can you promise to stay in this cave and not go anywhere please," Shaun asked, "I promise, but will mommy be okay?" Riolu asked, " I... I don't know, I can't make any promises, but let's hope and pray to Arceus that she will be okay... stay safe Riolu, I'll be back soon," Shaun said as he grabbed the plastic water bottle, put it in his pocket and grabbed Lucario in his arms and left the cave and sprinted through the forest while occasionally pouring water on Lucario's forehead.

"C'mon Lucario, stay with me, hang in there a little longer," Shaun pleaded as he sprinted faster but in the distance Shaun saw a town past the trees and was getting closer," there's a town, just a bit longer Lucario, stay with me!" Shaun shouted as Shaun exited the forest and ran through the streets of this new town. " *pant* *pant*... I don't know this town, so I'm gonna have to search for the Center or ask around," Shaun said as he began to look around every street for the Pokémon Center and eventually found the center. "There it is, we're almost there Lucario," Shaun said but before he was about to enter the Pokémon Center he was stopped by a shout," hey, stop right there!" the voice shouted ; Officer Jenny wales up to Shaun and asked, "are you Shaun Ark?" Jenny asked, "uh... y-yes...Officer... please let me move on, it's an emergency," Shaun pleaded, "I'm sorry, I can't allow it, you're exiled do you you need to come with me," Jenny said as she grabbed Shaun shoulder and started taking him away, "wait, please, you don't understand, if I don't get to the Pokémon Center then be too late!" Shaun pleaded, "I'm sorry, tell it to the judge," Jenny said but they were stopped by another shout behind them," Officer wait!" the voice shouted as Nurse Joy burst from the doors of the Pokémon. Enter and caught up to them. "Officer, think about what you're doing, let the child explain why he's here," Nurse Joy said, "...*sigh*... fine, explain why you're here Shaun before you receive the consequences," Jenny said as she let go of Shaun's shoulder, "okay, explain why you want to enter the Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy asked, "b-because, see this wild Lucario, she has a very bad fever and if she doesn't receive treatment right away then the worst might happen," Shaun explained, "... I'm only here for this, I'll never come back to this town again if you help me out," Shaun pleaded, "then let's not waste any time, come, follow me to the Pokémon Center quickly before it's too late!" Joy shouted as her and Shaun sprinted toward the Center with Officer Jenny standing there.

They burst through the entrance doors of the Center as Nurse Joy shouted, " Audino, get a stretcher quickly, we've got an emergency!" Joy shouted as Audino grabbed a stretcher from the back as Shaun put the female Lucario on the stretcher and felt her breath slowly slip away. "Nurse Joy, she's losing her breath, we're about to lose her!" Shaun shouted, "no, I refuse to let her pass away, I never had a patient pass away in my entire career and I refuse to let this Lucario be the first!" Joy shouted, "please make her better, she's a single mother of a young Riolu, that Riolu is counting on us, so do your best work Nurse Joy!" Shaun pleaded, "don't worry, I will not fail!" Joy shouted as her and Audino sprinted the Lucario through the halls too an emergency room with Shaun close behind. They swiftly dodged dashed into the emergency room as Nurse Joy put on some gloves, "Audino, strap a life monitor on her wrist while I try to diagnose what disease is causing this to happen to the poor girl!" Joy shouted as she got a syringe ready to get a blood sample from Lucario as Audino strapped on the Life monitor, "Shaun, we need some assistance please!" Joy shouted, "o-of course, what do you need?" Shaun asked as Nurse Joy took the blood sample from Lucario's arm and gave it to Shaun, "could you please put this same into the analyzer while me and Audino try to help her," Joy said as she went to help Audino with the extremely ill Lucario. "O-okay, I'll try," Shaun said while he inserted the blood sample into the machine but it was analyzing too slow, " Shaun, how's the blood analysis coming along?" Joy asked in panic, "it's taking too long... wait, I think it's getting something," Shaun said as the machine finished testing the blood but the machine didn't bring up a disease, it just showed a blank screen. "Nurse Joy... what's going on with the machine, it's showing a blank screen?" Shaun asked as Nurse Joy came up to take a look, "b-but... this doesn't happen unless... this is a new disease... that we haven't seen before... I'm afraid... there's nothing we can do," Joy uttered in sadness; the life monitor is beating rapidly to signal that the Lucario's time is almost up, "oh no, please no," Shaun begged as he ran to the stretcher, "no, Audino prepare the defibrillator, we can't cure her but we can try to keep her alive just a bit longer, I hope," Joy said in fear as Audino prepared the defibrillator.

Shaun grabbed Lucario's paw and began to plead, "please Lucario, you can't die, you have a precious little Riolu at the cave waiting for you to return happy and healthy... please," Shaun pleaded but while Shaun had his eyes closed, Lucario lifted her other paw and touched Shaun on his shoulder. "Shh...don't cry," the Lucario said as she slowly opened her eyes," Sh-Shaun... was it... please... don't shed a tear... over my passing *coughs*, I know my son Riolu is waiting for me... but I'm afraid I can't... make this promise... Shaun, promise me...'that you will... take care of my son... will you? Lucario asked, "o-of course, I promise, Riolu is safe under my hand," Shaun promised. " *chuckles*... th-thank you... Riolu... I'm sorry... it's time for mommy... to join the stars, I guess... thank you again... Shaun... for everything," Lucario uttered with her last breath as she closed her eyes, smiled, and her left arm dropped back from Shaun's shoulder and onto her chest as the Life monitor beeped as the line on the monitor stopped beeping. "Lucario... Lucario, speak to me... Lucario... no...no, Lucario you can't die!" Shaun shouted as he started crying and grasped Lucario's paw tighter, "oh no, Shaun stand back!" Joy shouted as she grabbed the defibrillator and Shaun got out of the way," okay, we're good, set charge too a hundred volts!" Joy shouted as Audino turned the volts up, "okay, and we're clear!" Joy shouted as she shocked Lucario's chest; but she didn't wake up, "set charges to two hundred!" Joy shouted as Audino turned up the volts again, "okay, and we're clear!" Joy shouted with tears in her eyes as she shocked Lucario's chest again but she didn't wake up, "last try, Audino set the charge to three hundred volts!" Joy shouted as Audino set the charge to three hundred, "okay, one last attempt... and we're clear!" Joy shouted as she shocked Lucario's chest one last time, but yet she didn't wake up and the Life monitor didn't move an inch but Shaun saw on Lucario's fave the smile that she had as she passed, "no... Shaun... I'm sorry... but I'm afraid... she's gone... for good," Joy explained as she started to weep in tears, "it's alright Nurse Joy... at least... you and Audino tried your hardest to help us," Shaun said through tears, "wh-what do we do with her?" Joy asked with tears in her eyes, "I guess... I'll take her... she deserves a proper burial... and her son needs to see her one last time before she's gone," Shaun cried, "Shaun, if this is a new disease that we don't know yet then her son must have the illness too... doesn't that seem obvious too you?" Joy asked, "yeah... but Riolu didn't look sick to me," Shaun explained, "he may not be infected... but he might be in a future date... here, take my phone number in case you need me, the Pokémon Center of Lentimas City is always happy to help out whenever you need it Shaun, you've got a friend in Lentimas City," Joy said through tears, "th-thank you, thanks for everything Nurse Joy," Shaun cried as he grabbed Lucario off the stretcher into his arms and walked out to see Officer Jenny crying outside the emergency room. "Um... Officer Jenny... wh-?" Shaun asked but was interrupted by Jenny with her grabbing his tank top, "Sh-Shaun... I'm sorry... I didn't know... if I let you In the Pokémon Center sooner... then this wouldn't have happened!" Jenny cried, "it's okay, it's not your fault, this disease wasn't known so there was no medicine for her... but she passed with a smile on her," Shaun cried, "that's even worse!" Jenny cried, "don't worry, I'll give her a burial worthy of the promise she offered me, and I'm willing to keep that promise, and I will protect her son... a young Riolu," Shaun explained, " Inwish you luck on the rest of your day... and I hope that little Riolu will do well," Jenny cried as Shaun out of the Pokémon Center and walked back into the forest and walked all the way back to his cave with Lucario in his arms; the sun began to set on the horizon as Shaun entered his volcano cave to see Riolu sitting on a rock, "oh... is mommy all better?" Riolu asked as Shaun stood there in silence and tears ran down his face again, "Ri-...Riolu... I'm sorry... Mommy has... gone somewhere... where she can rest at ease... and that illness will never torture her again," Shaun explained with tears in his eyes, "wh-what... what do you mean... is Mommy okay?" Riolu asked as tears started to roll down his face; Shaun got on his knees and showed Riolu the tragedy that befell on his mother, " M-Mommy... wake up... Mommy... please," Riolu begged with tears in his eyes, "Riolu... I'm sorry... I was... too late... her illness was incurable," Shaun explained with tears in his eyes, "no... Mommy please... no...no... no way... Mommy!" Riolu screamed at the top of his lungs and hugged his mother tightly with tears in his eyes.

The moon shined on this night of sadness as Shaun and Riolu stared at Lucario's grave that Shaun dug up and buried Lucario with a big rock as the gravestone, Shaun turned to Riolu and said, "Riolu... I'm sorry that your mother had to leave you at such a young age," "don't worry... it's not your fault mister... I miss her so much," Riolu cried, "don't you have a father to turn to or take care of you, right?" Shaun asked, "um... no, my daddy left a long time ago, he left when I was two," Riolu replied. "Wow... well if you don't have a father then... maybe I can fix that," Shaun said, "wh-what do you mean mister?" Riolu asked with a confused look, "how about I take care of you... sorta like a... father figure... so how about it Riolu?" Shaun asked, "so... you're gonna be my new Daddy?" Riolu asked, "you could say that, but my sons gonna need a new name... how about, I call you... Auron, how about it?" Shaun asked, "I... would love that... thank you Mister!" Auron shouted as he jumped and tackled Shaun to hug him as they both fell to the ground as they both laughed, "you don't have to call me mister, just call me Shaun or Dad if you want," Shaun said through his laughing, "okay... Daddy," Auron laughed.

Present Time

"Aw... that's cute Shaun in what you did for that poor Riolu, it's sweet," Lina complimented, "the demise that befell that Lucario is a sad tale indeed, but what happened to Auron?" Shaolin asked, "this sad tale isn't over yet gang, more happened during last month and the beginning of December," Shaun explained, "then keep going, tell us more of what happened?" Aqua begged. "Well... the weeks went by with Auron, and they were some of the best moments of my life, Auron joined me during my training, we played in the forest with the wild Pokémon, taught him to use Aura Sphere at an early level, and we shared dinner and supplies, oh and we also swam in the lake nearby this cave," Shaun explained. "But when November started to end and the beginning of Wintwe and snow started to fall, I've noticed something wrong with Auron, he started sneezing and coughing, but I understood that winter was coming to Unova, so I thought Auron was getting a common cold, but little did I know that this cold was much more then that," Shaun explained.

Flashback, Around the beginning of December

Shaun and Auron were hiking in the snow covered forest for more berries and firewood but Auron started to sneeze once or reuse and coughed a couple of times," you doing okay back there Auron?" Shaun asked, "y-yeah... I'm alright daddy," Auron said as he sneezed once more, "haha, y'know Auron, you're adorable when you sneeze, it's like when a Skitty sneezes, it's like a tiny *poof* noise," Shaun giggled but heard a noise behind him. Shaun turned around to see Auron passed out on the ground face first in the snow, "oh no... Auron!" Shaun shouted as he ran to Auron and grabbed him in his arms, "Auron, what's wrong... what's going on?" Shaun asked in panic as he felt Auron's forehead to reveal its very warm," you're burning up, we need to head back, you need some rest," Shaun said as he carried the small Riolu in his arms back to the volcano cave and set him down to rest. "This has never happened before, usually Auron is bouncing and being his cheerful self... but ever since this common cold showed up, Auron has not been himself... I think I need to call Nurse Joy on my holo-phone... I just hope there's service out here is fine," Shaun said as he grabbed his holo-phone and called the Pokémon Center. The phone rang in the Pokémon Center as Nurse Joy picked up the phone at the desk, " hello, this is the Pokémon Center of Lentimas City, Nurse Joy speaking, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, "Nurse Joy it's Shaun Ark," Shaun said, "oh Shaun, it's great to hear from you again, is there anything you or Riolu need?" Joy asked, " that's what I'm calling for... its Riolu... something's wrong with him," Shaun explained as Nurse Joy dropped her phone in shock on her side, "Joy... Nurse Joy... Nurse Joy are you there?" Shaun asked in panic, "no...not again, let's just hope and pray that this isn't the same disease... Audino, give me my medical bag, I'll put on my winter coat!" Joy shouted as she put on her winter coat and Audino gave her the medical bag, " Audino, watch over the Pokémon Center until I return please," Joy asked as Audino nodded In agreement, "thank you Audino, I'll be back soon," Joy said as she picked the phone back up," Shaun, where are you and Riolu located?" Joy asked, "we're located in a cave on the side of a volcano in the forest next to the town," Shaun explained, "right, I'm on my way, just keep Riolu hydrated," Joy said as she hung up the phone and burst out the doors and ran inside the forest.

Nurse Joy finds the volcano but can't find Shaun so she starts to call Shaun's name; Shaun checked outside the cave and saw Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, up here!" Shaun shouted as Nurse Joy ran to Shaun's position and entered the cave," where's the Riolu?" Joy asked, " he's over here," Shaun said as he lead Nurse Joy to where Auron was resting, " thank you, I'm gonna do an analysis on him, this could take a while," Joy said as she opened her medical bag and started to analyze Auron with all the equipment she had. Half and hour later, Hoy finished her analysis and was shocked and scared of the results, "Shaun, I'm sorry to say but...but...," Joy uttered in fear, "Nurse Joy... what's wrong with him?" Shaun asked in fear," this Riolu... has the same exact disease as the Lucario from last month," Joy said in fear," no... not again... not Auron... please say you did enough research so that you made some sort of medicine to cure poor Auron... please," Shaun begged. "I'm sorry Shaun... but creating medicine will take months or even years of research," Joy explained, "no... I can't go through this again... not again... not this poor, cute, and innocent Riolu," Shaun uttered as he tried to hold back his tears," Nurse Joy... what do I do?" Shaun asked as Auron woke up, "Daddy, whys this lady here?" Auron asked, "Auron... could you go get some snacks and water in the back?" Shaun asked, "okay Daddy," Auron said with a cute smile and ran to the supplies to get the snacks and water. "Okay, back on topic... Shaun, I'm afraid you can't do anything... my suggestion is to have fun with him, and have Riolu live life to the fullest with the time he has left, "Joy explained as she started packing up her supplies in her bag, "thank you for your time Nurse Joy, I'll make his last moments fantastic," Shaun said through his tears, "I'm so sorry for your loss Shaun... I'm sorry I couldn't be much help to you again... I'm sorry," Joy cried, "hey, it's not your fault, this disease is uncurable, so this isn't your fault, I'm pretty sure more Pokémon are needing you at the Pokémon Center then us," Shaun said as Auron comes back with the snacks and water, "yeah, I should... just remember Shaun, you've always got a friend in Lentimas City, goodbye you two," Joy said as she waved goodbye and left the cave," Daddy, is the pink-haired lady leaving?" Auron asked as he took a sip of the water, "yes she is... Auron, are you feeling alright?" Shaun asked, "yes, I feel a little fine, I have a bit of a hurty throat though," Auron said, "hey Auron... after we finish getting firewood for tonight... how about we go ice skating or make a snowman... how does that sound?" Shaun asked, "really, that will be so much fun, thank you Daddy!" Auron shouted as he jumped up and hugged Shaun.

Present

"I just knew it was a matter of time before Auron's time was up, we had so much fun over the next three weeks, it was the best three weeks of my life, but little did I know that the date, December fifteenth will be the saddest day of my life.

Flashback: December 15th

"Auron, wake up, today's a big day!" Shaun shouted with glee, but Auron didn't get up, "Auron... get up, today's an exciting day, you okay... Auron?" Shaun asked as he went to check on Auron. "Auron, are you okay?" Shaun asked as Auron started to furiously cough, "Daddy, I don't feel so good," Auron coughed as Shaun felt his forehead to reveal he's really burning up," Auron, you're burning up, no... today can't be the day... not today out of all days," Shaun begged," Daddy, what do you mean?" Auron asked. "Aw man... guess it's to to come clean then... *sigh*... Auron... you have the same disease as your mother did," Shaun explained, "wh-what... what does that mean Daddy?" Auron asked in shock, "it means... you'll... you'll... I... I can't even say it!" Shaun cried. Auron just later there in silence D Shaun cried but Auron placed his paw on Shaun's hand and said, "Daddy...don't cry... it's okay... I understand," Auron said as tears ran down his face too, "wh-what... what are you saying Auron?" Shaun asked, "I understand that I have to go soon, that I'll see Mommy again in the clouds above... I will miss you Daddy, and ever since we met... I've always loved you," Auron said through tears, "I... I love you too...hey, let's have one last day of fun... before you go... what do you say Auron... can you fight through this disease... just for today?" Shaun asked, "I'll... i'll try Daddy," Auron said with a smile, "you mentioned an exciting day today Daddy, what are we doing that's so exciting?" Auron asked, "well... I asked the Pokémon around the forest and they agreed... we're going to have a snowball fight near the lake!" Shaun shouted with excitement, "really, oh boy, when are we going Daddy?" Auron asked with excitement while bouncing up and down, "we're going right now, pack up some lunch now, the Pokémon are waiting," Shaun said, "yay, I'll be out in a bit!" Auron shouted as he went back to the supplies, "Auron, what are you doing?" Shaun asked, "wait outside please," Auron begged, "okay, but don't take too long Auron," Shaun warned as he left the cave to wait outside. Five minutes later Auron came out with the lunch packed inside folded up leaves, " usually it doesn't take five minutes to prepare lunch leaves, what too so long Auron?" Shaun asked as Auron covered up to sneeze for a bit, "bless you Auron," Shaun said, "th-thanks... *coughs*... sorry it took so long, it's a surprise," Auron smiled, "okay, let's see this surprise Auron," Shaun asked with excitement, "I can't do that silly, that will spoil the surprise," Auron giggled, "well, when do I get to see it, you got me curious you little rascal," Shaun said as he started tickling Auron's chest and Auron burst into laughter as he fell backwards into the snow covered ground, "you'll... you'll have to wait until lunch... Daddy," Auron laughed, "I can't wait that long... c'mon Auron, show Daddy your surprise," Shaun laughed, "I can't... I'm sorry... you'll have to wait," Auron laughed, "welp... okay, I give up... okay I'll wait Auron," Shaun said as he stopped tickling Auron but Auron couldn't stop laughing, "are you done yet Auron?" Shaun asked, "o-okay... okay... I think I'm done," Auron said as he finally stopped laughing, "hey Auron, I got an idea on how to get to the lake faster," Shaun said, "how Daddy?" Auron asked as Shaun got on his knees, "climb on my shoulders, this royal chariot is ready to carry Prince Auron to the lake for some frozen fun," Shaun said with a chuckle, " prince... haha okay," Auron laughed as he climbed into Shaun and sat in his shoulders, "now rise fellow chariot, the prince is ready to go," Auron giggled, "as you wish your highness, hang on tight," Shaun said as he stood up and sprinted toward the frozen lake with Auron on his shoulder.

Shaun and Auron made it to the lake to see a bunch of wild Pokémon local to the forest were gathered, "we're here guys!" Shaun shouted as he crouched down to let Auron off his shoulders, "alright, we'll separate into teams, I'll be captain and Auron you're the opposing team captain," Shaun explained as Shaun and Auron chose their teammates and had fun chucking snowballs at each other, but as soon as lunch time came it was time for Auron to reveal his surprise. "Noon, I guess it's time for lunch," Shaun said, "yeah, enjoy the berries I prepared for you Daddy," Auron said with a smile as he opened his leaf to reveal just normal berries, but as Shaun opened his leaf he saw that the berries looked different, "wow... these Oran Berries... are in the shape of hearts... that's really nice Auron, how did you do it?" Shaun asked, "I used Force Palm on careful spots so that the berries wouldn't break and form into hearts, but there's another surprise, check at the bottom of the Berries Daddy," Auron said with a smile on his face. Shaun dug through the pile of heart Berries to feel something at the bottom that felt like wood and pulled it out; Shaun was shocked and speechless to see a slice of wood carved into a heart with the words," You're The Best Daddy Ever," "Auron... you made this... for me?" Shaun asked, "yeah, do you like it Daddy?" Auron asked, "Auron... I love it... thank you," Shaun said with a big smile on his face, "you're very welcome Daddy," Auron said with a smile as he sneezed a couple of times, "we should head back Auron, even though it's noon, you should go home and get some rest," Shaun said, " okay, I'm feeling a little tired *yawn*," Auron yawned, "okay, you can walk home right?" Shaun asked, "yes Daddy, I can walk," Auron said as he and Shaun started to walk home. On the way home the clouds covered the sun to signal it's about to snow, "looks like it about to snow, we should hurry, huh Auron?" Shaun asked as Auron passed out into the snow, "Auron... oh no... Auron, please don't let it be time yet, please!" Shaun pleaded as he got in his knees and helped Auron up on his feet but he couldn't stand up so he leaned on Shaun's chest, "Auron, you have to stay strong, please Auron... for me!" Shaun begged, "I... I can't... I'm sorry," Auron uttered, " Auron please, don't do this to me... you can make it... don't let this stupid disease take you away from me!" Shaun shouted with tears in his eyes, "Daddy...," Auron uttered as it started to snow, "y-yes...Auron?" Shaun asked, " I...I love you," Auron uttered, "y-yeah... Daddy loves you too Auron very much," Shaun cried as he hugged Auron tighter and Auron wrapped his arms around Shaun's neck to hug him, "Daddy... thank you... for everything... Mommy... I'm coming... and Daddy... g-good... goodbye..," Auron uttered with his last breath as both of his arms stopped hugging Shaun and dangled at his sides, "Auron... Auron... no... please... don't do this to me... no... no... not like this... AURON!" Shaun cried as he hugged Auron's cold and lifeless body with tears running down his face in the falling snow.

Present

"And that's it... I buried Auron near his mother outside this cave," Shaun explained with tears in his eyes, "p-poor Auron... that's a sad way to go for a cute little Riolu," Lina cried, "at least Auron will see his mother again in the afterlife," Shaolin cried, "its heart breaking that Auron called you Daddy, where's the piece of wood he gave you?" Aqua asked with tears in his eyes, "*sniff*... it's in my pocket... here it is," Shaun said as he pulled out the heart-shaped wood out of his back pocket with the exact same words on it, " You're The Best Daddy Ever." "I look at this piece of wood everytime before I go to bed, to remember Auron by... I just... wish I can see his cute smile... one more time," Shaun cried as Lina put her arm around Shaun's shoulders, "I'm sure Auron was a good kid, I would've loved to see his cute face in person myself, "Lina said with tears in her eyes, "wh-where did you say his father was, his actual father?" Guardian asked, " his father left them before Auron was even three, around two years old was when he left was what Auron told me," Shaun explained. "Seriously, if I can find this jerk then I would burn him to a crisp!" Hydra shouted with anger, "Hydra, I highly doubt you would even find him, "Shaun said with a giggle, "yeah, you're probably right, I'm just expressing my anger of what I'll do to him," Hydra said, "at least it'll be Super Effective, Lucario's are Fighting and Steel types so Flamethrower will definitely knock him out," Shaun explained, "you know so much about Pokémon Shaun, I am indeed impressed that you know Type advantages and disadvantages from off the top of your head," Shaolin complimented, "well after you had four or fu e years of experience then you tend to know way more then advanced trainers," Shaun explained with a wink, "it's impressive nothingness," Shaolin said with a smile," *yawn*, alright guys, it's getting pretty late, we should head to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning," Shaun said as he went further into the cave and payed on the ground to fall asleep. "Guys... is it me or does Shaun look cute when he's sleeping," Lina asked with imaginary hearts floating over her as everyone looked at Lina with a strange look, "what... not allowed to have opinions, huh?" Lina asked as everyone kept awkwardly staring at her, "okay... I'm just gonna sleep on the other end of the cave," Lina said as she laid on the ground to fall asleep, "um...okay... did you guys ever thought Shaun was cute when he slept?" Shaolin asked, "no... anyone ever thought that in their life?" Aqua asked as everyone said "No," "well, now that we got that question out of the way let's get some shut eye," Hydra said, "yeah, we have a long travel back to Nimbasa City, and we also got to tell Shaun's Mom the good news," Shaolin said as the rest of Shaun's Pokémon fell asleep to pass the cold and chilly night.

The next morning Lina awoke to the sound of someone outside the cave making grunting noises; Lina got up and checked outside the cave after sneaking past everyone to not wake them up to reveal Shaun is outside training his fire capabilities and Lina saw that the blizzard stopped. Lina walks out of the cave and tries to see if she can help out, "Lina... you're awake, If I woke you up then sorry in advance, but please stand back, I don't wanna hurt you again," Shaun warned as the blue fireball in his hand burned out and burned Shaun's arm a bit, "OW...ugh, darn it, why can't I hold a strong fireball for long, I can hold a minor one without being burned but a big one is almost near impossible... ugh, how can Zane control his powers with Zekrom and I can't!" Shaun shouted in frustration, "it's probably because Zane had more practice then you, also he must've known his powers existed when he was created... but don't put yourself down Shaun, you may have less experience then Zane, but it doesn't matter, if you believe you can control Reshiram, then you can fight anything that stands against you, don't worry, I believe in you Shaun," Lina said while putting her paw behind Shaun's back. "Thanks for the support Lina, I'll try my hardest to control Reshiram... hey, can you do me a favor Lina?" Shaun asked, "of course Shaun, what do you need?" Lina asked, "could you wake up the others and get some fire wood, we're running a bit low, after my training then I'll go search for any winter berries for supplies, that sound alright with you?" Shaun asked, "of course, I'm on my way," Lina agreed as she went back up to the cave to wake the others. "Guys, wake up, Shaun wants us to do a favor for him," Lina asked as the others slowly woke up, "ugh... what does Shaun want us to do exactly?" Hydra asked, "Shaun wants us to go get some firewood for him, c'mon guys we gotta hurry!" Lina shouted, "okay Lina... *yawn*... just give us a moment," Guardian yawned as Shaun's Pokémon slowly got up and followed the hyperactive Shiny Zoroark to the forest while waving Shaun goodbye as Shaun waved back with a smile. Lina and the gang walked through the deep woods in the icy snow looking at the tree branches that will fit for firewood for Shaun, "hey , may we all ask you a question?" Leer asked, "sure guys, go ahead," Lina said with a cheerful smile, "why did you call Shaun... cute... last night," Hydra asked with a cringed look on his face and his two faces on his arms cringed as well," um... is that a problem?" Lina asked with confusion, "Lina... do you... have a thing... for Shaun?" Aqua asked with suspicion, "uh... n-n-no... not at all... a Pokémon loving a human, that's ridiculous," Lina uttered while the blush on her cheeks darkened in red, "yeah Lina, that blush on your cheeks says otherwise," Aqua said with a concerned look on his face, "Lina, I do t think you understand the code of honor being a trainers Pokémon, a Pokémon to a trainer is not only their companion and friend, but also their partners, and a Pokémon must protect their trainer at all cost, I never heard of a Pokémon falling for a human before," Leer explained, "that's because no Pokémon has had feelings for a human before Lord Leer," Shaolin said with a strict look, "y'know there's first for many people and Pokémon guys, give me a break!" Lina shouted with blush still on her cheeks as Shaolin walked closer. "Look Lina, I don't wanna crush your dreams but... just think what the humans will think, they already hate Shaun enough... besides... I'm not even sure if he likes you back... maybe it's best to let it go... do you understand Lina?" Shaolin asked while putting her paw on Lina's shoulder, "*sigh*... yeah... you're probably right... maybe I should just let it go... let's find the firewood for Shaun so that e can head home," Lina said with a sad face, "good girl, let's keep moving," Shaolin said while patting Lina on the back and kept searching for wood.

After ten minutes of walking they find the perfect branch, " hey guys, that branch up there could last for a while, let's get it for him," Aqua said, "good find, but how do we get it down?" Lina asked, "you guys do realize that me and Guardian can fly right," Hydra said sarcastically, "um, excuse me, I can fly too comrade!" Leer shouted, "Lord Leer you're floating, I'm pretty sure you can't go that high," Hydra explained, "okay then, well explain to me on his you all wanna get it down?" Leer asked, "I've got a plan, Guardian, you fly me and Aqua up there and we'll use Dual Chop and Razor Shell to cut it down and its signature branches and the guys down here will catch the smaller branches, and when the entire branch is left then you'll have to lift it down Guardian,"'Shaolin explained. "That's a pretty good plan, let's try it guys," Aqua said, "okay then, get on my back guys," Guardian said as he got on his knees and started the jet boosters as Aqua and Shaolin got on his back and flew up toward the branch. "Alright, everyone ready?" Shaolin asked as she got Dual Chop ready and Aqua unsheathed Razor Shell as everyone shouted, "Ready," on the ground, " alright then, let's do this," Aqua said as he and Shaolin started cutting down smaller parts of the branch so Lina and the others can catch them; after finally cutting all the smaller branches down the big part holding them together was last, "alright Guardian, be ready to catch this one, everyone else stand back just in case Guardian misses!" Shaolin shouted as everyone backed up and Guardian got ready to catch the giant branch, "alright Aqua, are you ready?" Shaolin asked, "I'm always ready Shaolin," Aqua said, "then strike with full force!" Shaolin shouted as they attacked the branch with all their might until eventually the big branch finally gave way and Guardian managed to catch the giant branch.

"Nice job Guardian, now let us down please, our work here is done," Shaolin said as Guardian nodded in agreement and slowly floated down to the ground and turned his jet boosters back into legs and let Aqua and Shaolin down, "awesome teamwork guys, now let's get all this firewood back to Shaun as fast as possible!" Lina shouted as everyone ran back to Shaun's cave with branches of firewood in tow. They make it out of the forest and back to the volcano but couldn't find Shaun outside training, "Shaun, we got the firewood you requested... where are you!" Lina shouted as she went to the cave to see if Shaun was inside, "Shaun, where are you!" Lina shouted into the cave for it to echo back with no response, "guys, Shaun's gone, where could've he have gone?" Lina asked, "didn't Shaun said he was going to find more berries, he's probably doing that at the moment, no need to worry Lina," Shaolin said as everyone put down their firewood in the cave, "y-yeah... you're probably right," Lina said but Lina suddenly heard something in the distance; the sound of grunts and screams of pain, "guys... do you hear that?" Lina asked, "no... not really, what do you hear?" Shaolin asked, "it sounds like... Shaun... I think he's in trouble," Lina gasped, "well if you're the only one that can hear him then lead the way!" Aqua shouted, " of course, follow me, I hear him in that direction!" Lina shouted as she ran on all fours with Shaun's Pokémon behind her. Lina rushes through the cold forest as fast as possible to find Shaun before it's too late, " I can hear him by the frozen lake, Shaun we're coming, hang in there!" Lina shouted as she burst out of the forest to see Shaun falling to the ground very best up, "Shaun... who did this to you!" Lina shouted, "*snickers*... well, well, well... looks like your friends are here to help you after all, I mean, what can I expect from a coward like yourself," the person chuckled as Lina looked up to reveal a shocking old rival, "no way... Z-Zane... h-how... h-how did you find us?" Lina asked in fear as Shaun's other Pokémon caught up to see Zane, "Zane, what's he doing here!" Aqua shouted, "I don't know... I have no idea how he found us," Shaun uttered in pain, "oh... we forgot to explain this months ago when we all first met, you see that mark of the letter "P" on Shaun's skin... well that's actually a tracking device so we can track Shaun wherever he goes, but after we trashed him into the forest sixteen years ago the devise malfunctioned and we haven't been able to track him for years, bit we finally managed to get it working so we tracked him to that Pokémon Sanctuary in Lostlorn Forest and well... you know what happened after that, *chuckles*... but as we tried to track down Shaun again it malfunctioned again, must've been after Reshiram's rampage that shorted it out, after five months of reprogramming we finally managed to fix it again and... let's just say that's why I'm here now, too retrieve our little experiment, and I won't let you weak Pokémon get In my way!" Zane shouted but Shaun whispered a nice under his breath, "Guardian... Phantom Force," Shaun whispered as Guardian acknowledged the command and disappeared into the shadows. "What did you say?" Zane asked, "...grr...Guardian now!" Shaun shouted as Guardian burst out of the shadows and attempted to punch Zane with the shadowy attack but Zane back flipped away from Guardian before he could hit him, "hmph, did you honestly think that you could even graze me with a single attack, I honestly don't have time for this either," Zane said with a cheeky grin with his sharp teeth shining in the sunlight as Shaun got back up on his feet but is severely weak, "Shaun, are you alright?" Lina asked, "y-yeah... I'm fine... thanks for helping me out guys," Shaun thanked, "don't mention it Shaun, let's kick this jerks tail!" Lina shouted, "grr... I'm on a tight schedule, I don't have time for this!" Zane shouted as he shocked all six of Shaun's Pokémon from a distance with precise accuracy as they screamed in pain and feel to the ground, "guys, no!" Shaun shouted. "That's it Zane, why don't you fight me fair and square!" Shaun shouted, "yeah, not interested bro, it was fun beating the tar out of you but guns over!" Zane shouted as he shocked Shaun with his red electricity as Shaun screamed in pain and fainted to the ground, "that should finish things," Zane said S he activated an earpiece on his ear, "hey Doc, our target has been apprehended successfully, send the extraction team for a pick up," Zane ordered, "wonderful work my boy, you were always my favorite son for a reason," Colress said, "I've also apprehended Shaun's six Pokémon as well, what shall I do with them?" Zane asked, "it doesn't matter, leave them there, we have no need for them, the Plasma Airship is coming in for landing, prepare for extraction Zane," Colress said, "understood Doc," Zane said as a giant airship decloaked from invisibility and sent a flying cage with hover boosters down and Zane tossed Shaun into the cage and hung onto the bars, " my brother is behind bars, begin extraction," Zane ordered as he and the cage with Shaun inside flew up into the ship and it cloaked again. Shaun's Pokémon started to wake up from the pain and looked around to realize that Shaun is no where to be found, "no... they took Shaun... we... we failed," Lina said as she dropped to her knees and punched the ground in frustration and sadness, " hey, don't beat yourself up Lina, we tried to help him the best we could," Aqua said, "we could've tried harder!" Lina shouted, "no Lina, this was a fight we could not win, Zanes is the embodiment of the legendary Pokémon Zekrom, we can stall him but all of us together against him... we stand no chance of winning against Zane," Shaolin explained, "Shaolin's right, we stand no chance against Zane," Guardian said, "that doesn't mean we should give up on Shaun, even if we do stand no chance, I'm willing to take the risk to save Shaun!" Lina shouted with a determined face, "but... how can we help Shaun if we don't know where they went?" Hydra asked, "actually... I... don't know," Lina said.


	6. Chapter 6: To Save A Dragon

The blue Legendary Silhouette appeared in the Astral Plain and shouted, " Swords of Justice, report to the Astral Plain immediately for an Emergency Meeting!" the Blue Silhouette as the Green, Brown, and the small Yellow Silhouettes appeared in the Astral Plain. "You called for an emergency meeting, what's the emergency?" The Green Silhouette asked, "is it about Shaun Ark again?" Keldeo asked with a sigh, "o-of... of course, *clears throat*, he's been captured by the young boy that is the embodiment of Zekrom, Zane Ark," the Blue Silhouette explained as the other Silhouettes gasped in shock and fear. "Oh no... not him, what do we do to help him?" The Green silhouette asked in worry, "I'm afraid... we're gonna have to do nothing," the Blue Silhouette explained. "What, but... but Shaun can't handle Zane and Team Plasma all by himself, this is the evil team of Unova he's up against!" The Brown Silhouette said with worry, "I'm sorry everyone, we can't help him," the Blue Silhouette explained, "don't you think Shaun being exiled, having to survive in a cave for months, and losing a family to disease that nobody can cure is enough torture for him!" Keldeo shouted. "What was that?" The Blue silhouette said, "I'm not gonna let Shaun fight off Zane and the rest of Team Plasma by himself, I know we all saw how powerful Zane was six years ago, it looks like he's gotten stronger too, Shaun's Pokémon were even there to help him as well and Zane only used one attack to defeat all of them!" Keldeo shouted, "Keldeo's right, Zane is too strong, trust me... I speak from experience... when I first fought him years ago... and I stood no chance, even a powerful form couldn't stop him," the Green Silhouette explained. "I'm sorry... I still say we wait it out," the Blue Silhouette said, "quit being stubborn, do you even hear what's coming out of that muzzle of yours!" Keldeo shouted, "that's it, I'm taking this into my own hooves, Shaun needs help and I don't care what you all say!" Keldeo shouted, "Keldeo, it's a flying invisible airship, how are you planning on finding it and getting up there?" the Blue Silhouette asked, "hmm... I got an idea, if any of you guys wanna help, you're welcome to join... I'll see you all later!" Keldeo shouted, "wait Keldeo... *sigh*... just be careful of Zane please!" the Green Silhouette warned, "I'll be careful, I'll save Shaun... and succeed, even if Zane does get in the way," Keldeo said as his silhouette disappeared from the Astral Plain, "please be careful Keldeo... Zane is really dangerous... I had to protect you from him six years ago... I don't wanna battle him again," the Green Silhouette said with a worried tone.

Shaun's Pokémon are walking through the icy cold forest trying to find the invisible airship to rescue Shaun while thinking that they have failed their trainer; but on the way Shaolin felt a presence nearby watching them. "Shaolin, what's the matter?" Lina asked as Shaolin closed her eyes to concentrate, "someone or something is watching us, keep your guards up everyone," Shaolin warned as Everton got their attacks ready for battle and gathered in a circle with their backs against each other. Shaolin closed her eyes to specify the location of the enemy as she swiftly opened them, "found you," Shaolin smirked as she charged an Aura Sphere and launched it at the bushes for a yellow horse creature with a red mane flew out of the bushes screaming in pain. Shaun's Pokémon walked up to the yellow horse and aimed their attacks right at him, "who are you, we never saw a Pokémon like you before, now tell us, are you a friend or foe before we blast you to smithereens!" Hydra threatened, "w-w-wait, wait, wait, hold your fire, please, I'm a fried, I'm here to help!" the Pokémon pleaded. "Then tell us, who are you?" Aqua asked, "I am the Mythical Pokémon and student of the Swords of Justice, Keldeo, pleased to meet you all," Keldeo bowed, "hmm, how can we trust you little runt!" Hydra shouted, "hey, don't call me little!" Keldeo shouted, "comrades, step away from him!" Leer shouted, "you said you were the student of the Swords of Justice, correct?" Leer asked, "y-yeah, didmtnyou hear what I explained to you all a couple of minutes ago?" Keldeo asked with confusion, "the Swords of Justice are my idols and you're their student, amazing!" Leer shouted with excitement, "Lord Leer you know the Swords of Justice?" Lina asked, "of course, iv followed their folk lore ever since I heard of them, the Swords of Justice are a small group of Legendary Pokémon, Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion, Cobalion is the leader of the group, he's a Steel and Fighting type and his wise words of wisdom guide the group and is the strongest of the group, Virizion is Grass and Fighting type and is the wisest of the group and the most caring and loving Legendary Pokemon you'll ever meet, Terrakion is a Ground and Fighting type and is the strongest of the group, Terrakion can lift and break any boulders of any size, together they protect all of Unova's wild Pokémon from any danger," Leer explained with a shine in his eyes.

"Wow... you know a lot about our mythos," Keldeo said with shock, "but I've never heard of you though, could you please tell me about your capabilities please?" Leer pleaded, "um... I would love to explain I really do, but don't you realize that I came here to help you guys to save your trainer," Keldeo explained. "How do you know what our problem is?" Shaolin asked, "if we're separated or if we want a private chat then we have emergency meetings in the Astral Plain, the Swords of Justice have been watching Shaun for years, him maturing and growing older, and they knew that Dhaun was Reshiram from the start and wanted to give Shaun a good home, this was way before I joined the Swords of Justice, Virizion was walking through the forest on a stormy night and..." Keldeo explained.

Flashback-Virizion- sixteen years ago

Virizion walked through the forest as it began to sprinkle a bit of rain, "what a beautiful night, the rain drops just makes the tree's sparkle in the moonlight, the rain falling at a peaceful rhythm...*breaths in and out*, I don't think anything can disturb this inner peace of this forest," Virizion said as she heard a noise in the distance. "Wh-what... what's that sound, who can disturb the peace on this beautiful night... wait a second... that sounds like... a baby crying... oh dear, I must help it!" Virizion said with a worried tone as she ran to the sound of crying as she found the very young baby crying his eyes out. "Oh dear, you poor little thing, who would abandon you all the way out here in the forest like that?" Virizion asked as the baby kept crying and she knelt down on her knees too comfort it, "shh, quiet little one, shh... it's all right," Virizion said as she nuzzled the baby's chest to tickle him and made the baby giggle. "There, that's what I love to hear, where are you're parents anyway little one?" Virizion asked in caring voice but a poison stinger came out of nowhere and flew pasted her head and hit the tree. "Poison Sting... alright, who goes there!" Virizion shouted as a couple of Venipede and Whirlipede appeared from the shadows of the bushes, "Venipede and Whirlipede, grr, you all think that I'll let you all lay an antenna on this child, then you all thought wrong!" Virizion shouted as she shot an Energy Ball from her mouth at the wild centipede Pokémon but Energy Ball wasn't very effective, "grr, their Bug and Poison typing is too strong for my Grass typing, alright, keep calm Virizion, you have to protect this child at all cost!" Virizion shouted as she used the move Calm Mind to raise her stats, "okay, my only move that can damage them greatly is Sacred Sword!" Virizion shouted as the Venipede and Whirlipede all used Venoshock and Poison Sting but she dodged the attacks gracefully. Virizion charged up her energy as a giant green blade illuminated from her forehead and was about to strike, "prepare yourselves felons, this Savred Sword will end your villainous ways, En Guarde!" Virizion shouted as she charged toward the wild Pokémon with her blade and one-shotted each and every one of the Pokémon.

After she defeated all the Venipede and Whirlipede she sheathed Sacred Sword and returned to the small child, " *pant* *pant*, that was a little close, at least we're safe, come little one, I'll bring you too my comrades to see what they think of you," Virizion said as she grabbed the child with her mouth but she also noticed a tag on his leg that had four letters on it, "SARK, what in earth does that mean?" Virizion thought as she put the baby on her back and carried him to the other Swords. "Cobalion, Terrakion, I wanna show you both something," Virizion asked as she woke Cobalion and Terrakion from their sleep, "*yawn*... make it quick Virizion, what is it?" Cobalion asked, "look who I found abandoned in the forest all alone," Virizion said as she turned to her side to reveals she's carrying a human baby on her back. "What, a human child, what's he doing all the way out here in the forest?" Cobalion asked in shock as they stood up to check it out, "I don't know, I found him crying while he was cold and wet and all alone," Virizion explained as the baby hugged Cobalions neck, " haha, it looks like he likes you Cobalion," Virizion giggled as Cobalion blushed with embarrassment, "heh, he's pretty cute, why don't we take care of him, huh Cobalion?" Terrakion asked as Cobalion jumped back with a surprise and the baby stopped hugging him, "yeah, I was thinking the same thing, great idea Terrakion," Virizion smiled with glee, "no, bad idea," Cobalion said, "why, why is it a bad idea Cobalion?" Virizion asked, "because Pokémon can't care for a human child, we're not parents Virizion so we have no experience in raising a human child, and living in the forest with no shelter is not good either, the child will be cold when winter hits, and we also don't have the correct supplies to take care of him as well...*sigh*...I think it's best we find a home for this little one," Cobalion explained, "*sigh*... I guess you're right Cobalion... I will heed your words of advice on this one," Virizion agreed, "darn it, I was hoping we could keep him, he's so cute," Terrakion said as the baby giggled, "but Cobalion, won't he remember us and wonder where we are?" Virizion asked in worry, "he's in his young ages, he won't remember anything from his young childhood, let me get a closer look at him if you don't mind," Cobalion asked as Virizion nodded and let Cobalion look at the baby. As Cobalion got closer he felt a radiating heat coming from the child that felt like not any normal human could feel, as he closed his eyes to enhance his senses he felt a second more powerful being inside the child, "no... it can't be, I knew this heat felt familiar," Cobalion said in shock, "what, what's wrong with him Cobalion?" Virizion asked out of worry, "this... thing... is Reshiram," Cobalion said as the Swords were shocked with the news, " but didn't both Reshiram and Zekrom get resealed in their colored stones m, how can this child be Reshiram himself?" Virizion asked in confusion, "that's what I don't understand, he looks like a human, bug if I observe him more closely, he also has Pokémon blood, this doesn't make any sense at all, this child could be dangerous in the wrong hands, what was this child doing once you found him Virizion?" Cobalion asked, "he was crying when I found him, why do you ask?" Virizion asked as Cobalion touched the child with his cheek to reveal that the radiating heat is disappearing.

"The heat is gone... it must only activate when the child is upset, it's too dangerous for him anywhere, even with us, I don't think training his powers at this age will help him in the slightest, he will need a very good parent to raise him right, Virizion, in the morning you'll try to find a perfect home for him, would you?" Cobalion asked. "... agreed... I've been watching this single woman on the outside of this forest, she doesn't fight, steal or do any bad things, could that be the perfect place?" Virizion asked, "that's perfect, let's get some shut eye, good night comrades," Cobalion said as he and Terrakion feel back asleep and Virizion grabbed a leaf with her Vine Whip, lied down and used the leaf as a blanket for the baby and placed him by her side, "don't worry little one, we'll find a living home for you, I promise... I wish I could take care of you though... good night child," Virizion said as she licked the child on his forehead as they both fell asleep. The next morning both Virizion and Terrakion woke up with a fright by Cobalion's shouting, "rise and shine, time to get up!" "shhh... Cobalion, the baby is still asleep," Virizion whispered with anger, "right, forgive me... *ahem*, Virizion, you can go alone with the child if u like?" Cobalion asked, "o-of... of course... I'll be on my way," Virizion said as she put the wrapped baby on her back and left to find the home she mentioned last night; a couple of hours later Virizion reached the edge of the forest and saw the house she mentioned, "this is perfect, it's in the country too," Virizion whispered as she walked out of the bushes and toward the front door and set the sleeping baby on the front porch, "... I guess... this is goodbye child... I hope the resident here will treat you with care... even though we just met last night... I'm gonna miss you," Virizion said as she shed a tear and licked the baby's forehead again, "I will always be with you... and watching you, I promise," Virizion said as she rang he door bell with Vine Whip and ran away back into the bushes to hide as she heard a faint voice inside the house coming to the door. "Who could that be at this hour?" the woman asked herself as she opened the door to see the baby sleeping on the porch, "oh my goodness, who would abandon a child so terribly young, don't worry little one, I'll give you a living home, right here with me," the Woman said as she picked up the baby and took him inside the house but stopped in her tracks to look around the area for the feeling she's being watched but shrugged it off and went inside the house with the baby and as soon as he woman went inside Virizion came out of the bushes, "take good care of him, that child is very special, he's gonna do great things in the future, I can tell... goodbye my child... I promise me and the rest of the Swords of Justice will watch over you," Virizion said as she calmly walked back into the forest.

Present

"And that's how Shaun and the Swords of Justice got acquainted and how Shaun was adopted into the household he lives in today," Keldeo explained, " wow, that explains a lot of Shaun's past," Lina said with amazement, "yeah, now the time isn't for explaining now, you guys wanted help to save Shaun right, well I've got a plan to help you guys out," Keldeo said with a smile, "okay, what's the plan Keldeo?" Shaolin asked. "Okay, Zoroark's can see through illusions right, and tell what's fake and real?" Keldeo asked, "um... yeah, I can tell if another Zorua or Zoroark is nearby with my Illusion ability, why do you ask?" Lina asked, "we can fly into the sky and track down the invisible airship with you Zoroark, so we can break in and save Shaun!" Keldeo shouted in excitement, "hmm... sounds like a good plan, I like it," Aqua said, "you do realize we have names y'know other then our Pokémon names, my name is Hydra, these are Lina, Aqua, Guardian, Shaolin, and Lord Leer," Hydra sa d as everyone waved, "great to meet all of you too, now what are we standing around for, let's go save Shaun!" Keldeo shouted as Shaun's Pokémon cheered. While on the Team Plasma airship Zane threw the knocked out Shaun into a prison but before Zane was about to shut the door Colress walked in to stop Zane, "hold on a second Zane, I would love to observe and examine that ice shard of Kyurem around Shaun's neck, it might be of use to our plan," Colress explained with a greedy smile," whatever you say Doc, but are you sure that's a good idea to take that "thing" off?" Zane asked with a sigh, "nonsense, there's no harm in it," Colress said, "alright, it's your funeral Doc," Zane said as he walked up to the knocked out Shaun and unhooked the ice shard necklace from his neck and tossed it to Colress and he caught it, "perfect, thank you Zane, it'll take some time to examine this specimen, so you're free to do whatever you like around the ship until your next assignment, agreed?" Colress said, "*sigh*, whatever, at least I finally get a break for once on this stupid ship," Zane said as he walked away, "oh hush Zane... oh well, I've got more important matters to attend to anyway," Colress chuckled while dangling the crystal in front of his face.

It's been two hours of searching for the airship while flying on Guardian and Hydra while looking for it, "*sigh*... it's been two hours Keldeo and we haven't found the airship yet, are you sure this is even possible?" Hydra whined, "ah c'mon Hydra, you gotta have a little faith," Lina said, "Lina, this ship could be anywhere in Unova right now, where would you think an invisible airship could be?" Hydra complained as Aqua shot Scald at Hydra's face in annoyance, "could you please shut up and deal with it Hydra," Aqua said in annoyance, "I think I'm starting to agree with Hydra, where would we even find this ship?" Guardian asked. "W-wait... I think I see something up ahead!" Lina shouted in excitement, " what do you see Lina?" Keldeo asked, "it... looks... like... a giant blue sphere of some sort, what is that actually?" Lina asked in confusion, "well... it's an illusion right since you're the the only one who can see it, and think about it, why would a giant blue sphere be flying in the air," Keldeo explained, "yeah, you're probably right, it's the ship most likely, let's go in!" Lina shouted as Guardiam and Hydra flew into the sphere with everyone on their backs and the ship was inside the blue sphere. "Okay, I am impressed, an invisibility force field," Aqua said with amazement, "but how do we find M'lord Shaun in here," Leer asked as they all landed on the ship and got off Guardian and Hydra's backs, " I can try to search for Shaun's life essence, give me a moment," Shaolin said as she closed her eyes to feel for Shaun's essence and it's revealed that Shaun is at the bottom of the ship sitting down, "I can feel him... he's at the bottom of the ship!" Shaolin shouted, "then that's where we're heading, let's hurry up and save him!" Lina shouted but an alarm ran and shouted," INTRUDER ALERT, DISTURBANCE ON THE MAIN DECK!" "Oh no, I think we're about to have company," Keldeo warned as a bunch of Team Plasma Grunts surrounded them, "how did these Pokémon get in the ship, we're very high up to just climb aboard?" a Grunt asked, "wait, isn't that the Mythical Pokémon Keldeo?" a Female Grunt asked, "if that's the case then this will be a huge steal!" another Grunt shouted as all the Plasma Grunts threw their Pokéballs for Scolipedes, Sevipers, Golbats, Houndooms, and Liepards.

"Grr, we can't be here for long, Shaun needs our help now!" Lina shouted, "don't worry, we'll clear you a path, we'll keep these grunts distracted, just go rescue Shaun!" Shaolin shouted, "but what about you guys?" Keldeo asked, "we'll be okay, just go!" Aqua shouted as Guardian used Physic to clear a path to a doorway inside the shop for Lina and Keldeo, "thank you everyone, we'll be back as fast as we can!" Lina shouted as she and Keldeo ran to the doorway and entered; grunts and their Pokémon tried to chase them down but were blocked by Hydra, "I don't think so, you're gonna have to deal with us!" Hydra shouted as he shot Flamethrower at the grunts. Colress was busy examining the ice crystal necklace but heard the alarm as well, "grr... what intruders would even breach the ship, they'd have to fly and randomly bump into us for there to be any intruders!" Colress shouted in anger as he left his lab and entered the bridge to check the cameras, "computer, shoe all locations of the intruders!" Colress shouted as the monitor brought up two screens of camera's to show Shaun's Pokémon battling the Grunts while Lina and Keldeo were inside, "well... how intriguing, Shaun's Pokémon came all this way to rescue him, even bringing along the Mythical Pokémon Keldeo to aid them, no matter, I'll send a Shadow Triad member to deal with those two, but extreme measures will have to be taken on the main deck," Colress said as he touched his ear piece, "Zane... Zane come in!" Colress shouted as Zane responded back, "ugh, inwas just getting comfortable too, what do you want!" Zane shouted, "Zane, we've got intruders on the Main Deck and two heading towards the Prison Ward!" Colress shouted, "can't you have the Grunts or those Shadow Triad guys take care of it?" Zane asked, "the grunts aren't doing well on the deck and I've sent some Shadow Triad to the two intruders inside, but I believe this might motivate you, it's all six of Shaun's Pokémon and they're being aided by Keldeo!" Colress shouted, "oh, that little horsey brat, I remember him from six years ago, I would gladly love to beat the tar out of that horse , but the tall green protector of his got in my way!" Zane shouted with excitement and anger, "well I'm sorry to crash your party Zane, but I don't need you to go after Keldeo," Colress said, "what, well you're just a big killjoy!" Zane shouted, "I need you to help out grunts on the deck, the Shadow Triad should have the Shiny Zoroark and Keldeo under control, now go, I'll continue my experiments while you do that," Colress explained, "ugh... fine, I'll go!" Zane said with annoyance, "good luck Zane," Colress said, "oh I won't need luck Doc, I've already won," Zane chuckled as they both hung up.

Lina and Keldeo sprinted down each hallway and staircase to reach the Prison Ward as fast as possible before more Grunts stop them, "c'mon, we gotta hurry before Zane finds us, we'd stand no chance if he finds us!" Keldeo shouted, "*pant*... I know, hey look, that sign says Prison Ward, we're close, let's hurry Keldeo!" Lina shouted as they sprinted past the sign to the Prison Ward. Shaun's Pokémon finished up the Grunts on the main deck as the now scared Grunts returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs and ran away in fear, "hmph, those lousy goons stood no chance against us!" Hydra gloated, "don't get cocky now Hydra... I sense a strong power heading our way... oh no," Shaolin said, "what do you mean, "oh no?" Aqua asked in worry as the doors burst open as Zane walked out of the door slowly with his eye shut and red electricity shooting out of him as he opened his eye to be bloodshot red with a crazy smile showing his sharp teeth and fangs, "ha, never thought I'd see you losers again," Zane mocked, "Zane... get out of our way, we got a job to do!" Aqua shouted, "I-I don't know guys... he took us down with only one attack last time," Guardian said in fear, "ah quit being a scars Purrloin Guardian," Hydra said, "Sir Zane, make way, we're not afraid of you, no matter how powerful you are!" Leer shouted, "tsk, tsk, tsk, how rude... conveniently I have a job to do as well... and that job is... *chuckles*... is to wipe the floor with you idiots!" Zane shouted as he laughed manically and charged his hands with electricity to prepare for battle. "Um... what do we do guys, he's too powerful for us to take on?" Guardian asked in fear, "c'mon Comrades, we can't be scared silly of this freak of nature, I say I do love a strong opponent, Hydra my friend, join me... you love strong opponents too!" Leer shouted valiantly, "yeah... you're right Lord Leer, let's dance Zane!" Hydra shouted, "you've all just sealed your fates, let's go!" Zane shouted, "En Guarde, Felon!" Leer shouted as Shaun's Pokémon and Zane charged at each other to fight.

Lina and Keldeo find the hallway for the Prison Ward, "yes, we found the Prison Ward, but how can we tell which cell is Shaun's?" Lina asked as Keldeo found a prison board for cell numbers with names by them, "hey Lina, I found this prison board, Shaun's cell number has to be on here!" Keldeo shouted but Lina heard something or someone coming, "Keldeo, look out!" Lina shouted as Keldeo ducked under three ninja shurikens flying through the air and hit the metallic wall behind them. "Alright... whomever's there show yourselves, I can see through your tricks!" Lina shouted as a Ninja came out of the shadows, "hmph, so you think you can save that freak of nature you call a master huh Zoroark, well you're wrong, Project S.A.R.K belongs to Team Plasma, and we ninja of the Shadow Triad do our best to accomplish our goals!" the Triad shouted as he threw A Pokéball and a Bisharp appeared before Lina and Keldeo for a battle. "A Bisharp, from Shaun's knowledge of types, Bisharp is a Steel and Dark type correct?" Lina asked, "yup, that means he's four-times weak against Fighting Types, and it just so happens that you have a part Fighting type standing next to ya," Keldeo smirked, "well, what are you waiting for, attack him with a Fighting Type move!" Lina shouted, "yeah...the problem is... I only have... one... Fighting Type move I know... hehehe," Keldeo laughed with embarrassment, "its better then nothing, do something!" Lina shouted, "if you won't attack then we will, Bisharp use Night Slash!" the Shadow Triad shouted as Bisharp attacked Lina with Night Slash but she didn't have the room to dodge it. "Whew... lucky that it wasn't a Critical Hit, Keldeo, hurry up!" Lina shouted, "okay, here I go!" Keldeo shouted as he charged up a blue sphere of energy from his mouth and shouted, "Focus Blast!" as he shot the ball of energy at Bisharp but it embarrassingly missed Bisharp and hit the close wall instead. "Keldeo... how did you miss that, he was a couple of feet in front of us!" Lina shouted, "sorry, Focus Blast has a high miss rate," Keldeo explained, "ugh... okay... I'll do this myself!" Lima shouted as she blasted Bisharp with Dark Pulse. "Not good enough, Bisharp use Slash!" the Shadow Triad shouted as Bisharp charged up to Lina to attack her with his sharp arms but Lina backflipped back and used Sucker Punch on Bisharp, "c'mon Bisharp, get up and use Shadow Claw!" the Shadow Triad shouted but Lina dodged the Claw by ducking, "some assistance would be greatly appreciated Keldeo!" Lima shouted, "okay, I'll try... Aqua Jet is my other only damaging move," Keldeo explained, "just do it anyway!" Lina shouted as Keldeo ran at Bisharp as he flew in the air with water engulfing him; and as he struck Bisharp with Aqua Jet, Bisharp fainted and the Shadow Triad lost.

"No way... Bisharp return!" the Shadow Triad shouted as Bisharp returned to his Pokéball, "I didn't know Bisharp was that low on stamina to be taken out by Aqua Jet," the Shadiw Triad said in awe as Lina walked up and growled menacingly in his face, "aaahhh, okay, okay, I'll go just don't hurt me!" the Shadow Triad shouted in fear as he used a smoke bomb to get away. "Now that's just sad," Lina said, "yeah... I agree," Keldeo said, "c'mon, we're wasting time!" Lina shouted as they found Shaun's cell number on the board and went to the cell where Shaun is being held. They reach the cell door that Shaun is being held and try to open the door but it wouldn't budge, "grr... it won't open, the key has to be around here somewhere," Keldeo said, "or we could just break down the door, that'll be a whole lot faster then beating every grunt here to a pulp until they eventually drop a key," Lina said, "yeah, that's true, what moves do we do to destroy this door?" Keldeo asked, "I can use Night Daze to blow the door down but you could also use Focus Blast," Lina suggested, "um... are you sure, I could miss y'know," Keldeo said with a worried look, "not at point blank range, you can't miss at close range right?" Lina asked, "yeah... I could try, but won't it also hurt me if I'm too close?" Keldeo asked, "ah don't worry, there's no recoil damage so there's no worries, now hurry up, Shaun is waiting," Lina said as she readied her charge for Night Daze, "um... okay, whatever you say," Keldeo said nervously as he charged up Focus Blast and walked up really close to the cell door; Keldeo fired the ball of energy at the cell and it hit but the door didn't budge, " ow, that actually hurt...grr, all I did was crack it, are you serious!" Keldeo shouted with frustration, "well at least you made my job easier, alright Keldeo stand back, this could get messy," Lina warned as Keldeo hid behind the corner of the hallway to avoid the blast radius, "alright... Shaun... I'm coming," Lina thought as she pounded her supercharged arms on the ground for a giant blast of darkness and it blasted the cell door down and it hit the wall inside the cell with a loud bang; Keldeo peaked around the corner to see Lina standing there with the cell door broken, "woah... that is one strong attack," Keldeo said with amazement, "thanks, now let's save Shaun!" Lina shouted as she and Keldeo ran inside the cell to see Shaun still knocked out on the ground but something was very different.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with Shaun?" Lina asked in horror, "I don't know, it looks like some parts of Reshiram are changing him," Keldeo tried to explain. Shaun had his black hair changed to pure white and he had Reshiram's white engine tail ripped through his pants, his blue eyes stayed the same but his four fangs have been expanded with his entire set of teeth full of dragon fangs, "look, Kyurem's ice shard is gone as well," Keldeo pointed out, "well we gotta wake him up somehow?" Lina asked, "trust me, I'm Part Water type, Fire hates Water, a bit of Aqua Jet from my hooves might work," Keldeo said as Keldeo raised his right hoof and sprayed water out of his hoof like a hose on Shaun as he woke up with a fright. "Ahh, w-who... where am I?" Shaun asked as he looked at his new appearance, "umm... what the heck happened to me, where's my crystal, and Lina who the heck is this Pokémon, I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Shaun shouted in complete panic as Keldeo splashed Shaun's face again to shut him up, "get a hold of yourself, we need to get moving!" Keldeo shouted as he left the cell, "Lina... could you please explain what's going on?" Shaun asked, "no idea, but Keldeo is aiding us for your rescue," Lina explained, "where's the gang though?" Shaun asked, "they're holding off the Grunts on the Main Deck so that's why we have to hurry," Lina explained, "okay, but let's get my necklace back before we go though," Shaun said, "agreed, I'm right behind you," Lina said as they got up and sprinted out of the cell and down the hall to catch up to Keldeo but was suddenly interrupted by a sudden shout from a cell.

"Help... somebody... who's out there!" the man shouted inside the cell, "wait a minute... that sounds like N, N is that you?" Shaun asked, "Shaun... oh thank goodness you're finally awake, could you help me out of this cell?" N asked, "hmph, why should I help you N, you betrayed me and sold me out to Team Plasma, so you better have a good explanation on why I should even help you!" Shaun said with anger, "Shaun I'm sorry, I was being blackmailed to help them and if I didn't do what they said then that Zoroark's fate would've been sealed, I'm sorry, really, really, sorry!" N shouted. "Hmm...okay I guess... I get your point but... why did they lock you up?" Shaun asked, "they wanted me to do another assignment and I refused, they've locked me in here for months... just please let me out... I'll never harm you, your friends, or your Pokémon ever again," N pleaded. "Are you sure you wanna trust him Shaun, what if he betrays us again?" Lina asked with suspicion, "Lina if it wasn't for him then the pups mother Zoroark would've been a goner, I think he's on our side this time," Shaun explained, "um okay, whatever you say Shaun," Lina said, "now stand back, in gonna burst down the door," Lina warned as she charged her arms with dark energy again, "N back away from the door, it's coming down!" Shaun shouted as Shaun hid behind the corner to brace for impact as Lina's Night Daze busted down the door. "Wow, that is impressive indeed," N congratulated as he exited the cell and saw Shaun's new appearance, "wow, looks like Reshiram wants to be free earlier then I expected," N said, wait you know what's happening to me?" Shaun asked in confusion, "indeed, Kyurem's ice shard was what awakened Reshiram inside you, giving you your taste of his power by speaking to Pokémon and your capabilities of wielding blue fire but since you're slowly become one with Reshiram it's slowly turning your blood into that of a Dragon type Pokémon, making you weak and very fragile to Ice types, and since your necklace is made out of extremely powerful Ice, then Reshiram is held back and restrained inside you, but now that the ice shard is gone then Reshiram is free to do whatever he pleases without restraint anymore, and since you two are not in sync and bonded with each other yet well... it creates the monstrosity you are now," N explained, "so the reason that I look like this is because me and Reshiram aren't in sync and have a strong enough bond?" Shaun asked, "that's precisely what I'm saying, but I am curious, you were an experiment hybrid with these powers at birth, but you were defected and couldn't use them, what made them appear is now is beyond me and my concern," N said. "Well I'm gonna have to get my crystal back, I don't wanna look like this forever, and another question N, I started talking to Pokémon when I had the crystal on, but now that I don't have it I can still talk to Pokémon, why is that?" Shaun asked, "it's because you're a Pokémon inside, you may look human but you also have Pokémon blood coursing through your veins, I know this because I read through your experiment files when I used to work for Team Plasma for my adoptive Father," N explained, well that explains a lot about me," Shaun said as Keldeo came back, "c'mon, we're wasting time guys!" Keldeo shouted in panic as he ran off again, "aren't you gonna come with us N?" Shaun asked, "I'll catch up with you at a later date Shaun, there's a lot of trapped Pokémon in these cells so it is my duty to release them, oh and one more thing, if you want to find your crystal shard then it's located in Colress' laboratory in the ship, good luck to all of you, and farewell!" N shouted as he and Shaun shook hands and ran in their separate directions as Shaun and Lina headed upstairs and checked the nearby ship map to locate the lab.

While the two friends were on their way to the lab the passed the Bridge of the ship to hear Colress shouting at a Plasma Grunt, "what, Shaun managed to escape, well don't just stand there, find him!" Colress shouted in anger, "y-yes, !" the Grunt shouted in fear as he left the bridge at top speed and didn't see Lina and Shaun on the way out, "hey, let's listen In real fast, this could be some useful information," Shaun whispered, "good idea Shaun, we can probably tell what their plan is if we listen in," Lina whispered. " sir,, incoming transmission from the Grunts in the Kalos Region," he Female Grunt explained, "on screen now!" Colress shouted as a video transmission of two Grunts guiding a crane holding some kind of giant Cocoon, " m, Sir, coming in from the Kalos Region, we finally found our next stepping stone to our Plan B," the Grunt explained, "oh good, good good good, very good, I shall be expecting you two to arrive with the item in question very soon," Colress said with a smile, "of course, Plasma Grunts, signing off," the second Grunt said as the transmission ceased. "Perfect, at least our second plan will work out then our original plan to use Shaun and Zane to wreak havoc on Unova, but this is even better!" Colress shouted. "Kalos Region... never heard of that Region before l, let's keep listening,"'Shaun whispered as the Female Grunt appeared on screen again, " , a very important transmission is coming in!" the Female Grunt shouted, "from who, on screen!" Colress shouted as a shadowy figure was on the screen with a red right eye, " , it's been too long... old friend," the figure said, "ahhh, oh my goodness, Lord Ghetsis, it... it's been so long," Colress said in a panic, "sorry for the inconvenience, but I called because I was interested in your plans to destroy Unova," Ghetsis explained, "really, you like my plans, how intrigued were you by them?" Colress asked, "the plan of using Project S.A.R.K and Project Z.A.R.K were very intriguing to say the least, but your plan to travel across oceans to take control of a Legendary Pokémon capable of destroying Regions itself to do our bidding is my cup of tea, hats off to you Doctor," Ghetsis said, "th-thank you Sir, I know you would certainly be impressed," Colress said, "but from the looks of things, there could be a huge hinderance in your plan... Project S.A.R.K... is not on our side and could get in the way of your plans, I want you to get rid of him, by any means necessary, kill him if it comes to it, I don't care what you do, just get rid of him!" Ghetsis shouted, "b-b-but sir... what about Reshiram, if Shaun is destroyed or even killed, then Reshiram dies with him as well," Colress said in worry, "I don't care... just get rid of him... or else... that is all, I'll be seeing you in person at a later date," Ghetsis said as the transmission ceased.

"Destroy me... and a Legendary Pokémon from another Region capable of destroying entire Regions is coming to Unova, this is not good, we gotta get off this ship now before anyone finds us," Shaun whispered, "agreed, the lab is right around the corner, let's move quickly," Lina whispered as they ran around the corner and entered the lab to see his ice necklace on a nearby table, "there it is, let's grab it and go," Shaun said as he grabbed it and put it in his pocket, "the exit is right above us, let's go quickly," Lina said as they ran up the stairs and slammed the door open to the main deck. "*Whew*... we made it, where's the others?" Shaun asked as they saw Keldeo in front of them shaking in fear, "Keldeo, what's wrong?" Lina asked as Keldeo slowly pointed his hoof at a boy with a black sleeveless hoodie, torn up jeans, sharp teeth, long hair over his right eye and green scalely arms while holding Shaolin by her neck and the rest of Shaun's Pokémon fainted on the deck as the boy turned around slowly and grinned menacingly. "It's... it's... Z-Z-Z... Z-Zane!" Keldeo shouted in panic, "in the flesh, and it looks like the Dragon inside you is finally showing bro," Zane snickered, "let her go Zane, let her go and no one has to get hurt!" Shaun shouted, "hahaha, as you wish," Zane chuckled as he shocked Shaolin; and as she screamed in pain Zane threw her on the deck with the others. "Sh-Shaun... get out of here... we'll be okay... just go!" Shaolin uttered as Zane stomped on her neck, "I don't think so little lady," Zane said, "Zane, leave my Pokémon alone!" Shaun shouted. "Hmph, or what... what do you plan to do to save them?" Zane asked with a malicious smile, "your business is with me, leave them alone and battle me instead!" Shaun shouted as Zane lifted his foot off Shaolin's neck as she gasped for air and coughed, "you've convinced me, I'm willing to test your new power after you've finally gotten out of the feeling of running away from your problems," Zane chuckled, "shut it, no talk... just fight!" Shaun shouted. "Shaun no, he's too strong, you know you cannot win!" Shaolin shouted as she coughed again, "Shaun, are you sure about this?" Lina asked in worry, "I'm not afraid of him, we're virtually the same, that means I'm equally as strong as him," Shaun explained, "Reshiram... I know we're not in sync... but if you can hear me... I need your help, there are friends that I need to protect!" Shaun thought, "well what are we waiting for, come on!" Zane shouted, "okay Zane... let's dance Shaun shouted as some sort of Steel blades appeared under Shaun's arms that look like wings.

"Um... I didn't do that... what are these things?" Shaun asked himself, "what... that's Steel Wing you idiot, how do you know Steel Wing?" Zane asked, "wait a sec Shaun, if you didn't activate Steel Wing... then it must've been," Keldeo said with shock, "R-Reshiram did it... he activated Steel Wing... he did hear me, alright, let's go Reshiram, Steel Wing!" Shaun shouted as he charged toward Zane with the sharp wing blades, but Zane didn't budge. As soon as Shaun got close enough to attack Zane blocked Steel Wing with his scaley green arm as it started to glow green with a mysterious energy and extended as a huge aura Claw out of green scales to push Shaun back, "wh-what... how did you?" Shaun asked in confusion, "*chuckles*, rule number one bro, for this actual fight, not Pokémon Battle, never shout your attacks against me, it's the most basic of basics, for example," Zane chuckled as he lunged and scratched Shaun with the green energy claw to do Super Effective damage to Shaun," Dragon Claw," Zane chuckled."Oh no... Dragons are Super Effective against other Dragons... and with me being Dragon and Fire... we'll both be doing effective damage to each other, it depends on whomever lands their attacks, so I've gotta move carefully and unpredictable if I don't wanna get hit by Zane," Shaun thought. "Grr... Reshiram, do you know any Dragon Type moves, it will give us an edge if you do know any," Shaun asked to himself as a random tingly feeling came from his throat and shot a purple pulse from his mouth at Zane, "what the..." Zane asked with confusion as he was struck by the pulse attack and took Super Effective damage, "ha, Dragon Pulse, I know Dragon Pulse, who would've thought it!" Shaun shouted in excitement, "grr, whatever, eat this!" Zane shouted as he shot red electricity from his other arm at Shaun and shouted, "Bolt Strike!". As the red lightning hurled toward Shaun, it managed to miss Shaun by a landslide, "grr... curse Bolt Strikes eighty five percent accuracy!" Zane shouted, "hey Reshiram, anything else you got hidden in your sleeves... I mean wings?" Shaun asked as Shaun felt a burning fire in his throats and shot a powerful blue flame from his mouth directly at Zane and landed and Zane also managed to get the Burn status from it, "wh-what the... thats... Blue Flare... one of Reshiram's signature moves, this is impossible, and I managed to get burned... that's a thirty percent chance for a Burn you lucky devil... grrr, no matter!" Zane shouted as he charged at Shaun with both arms as Dragon Claws, "in still gonna beat you brother, no matter what moves or tricks you do!" Zane shouted as Shaun activated Steel Wing on both arms to clash with Zane.

"Hmm, it is strange, we really are equal, almost the same really, but one of us has to be stronger then the other, and I know for a fact that I am the strongest!" Zane shouted as he jumped backwards from their clash and shot more red Bolt Strikes and hit Shaun this time with incredible power and Shaun could barely move after that. "Haha, perfect, and I even got the thirty percent Paralysis," Zane chuckled but was burned for a bit of damage, "p-p-Paralysis... oh no," Shaun uttered, "now let's end this, you won't be able to dodge this now that you're paralyzed, Giga Impact!" Zane shouted as he floated in midair d charged up a huge airstream around him and began to charge straight towards Shaun. Shaun couldn't move because of his Paralysis status and covered his face to brace for impact, but in the nick of time Keldeo got in the way with his Double Team clones and Zane missed by hitting the wrong clone, "grr... not Double Team, ahh, now I have to recharge," Zane uttered, "nows our chance to escape while he's charging up his strength!" Keldeo shouted, "Keldeo I can take him, I'm not running away!" Shaun shouted as Paralysis shocked him, "yeah and Paralysis says otherwise, grab your Pokémon so we can escape!" Keldeo shouted, "ok, and how do you expect us all to get down from here?" Shaun asked, "you have wings in there right, use them to fly!" Keldeo shouted, "are you kidding me, I don't know how to fly!" Shaun shouted, "well you're gonna have to or we're gonna be stuck fighting Sane and losing!" Keldeo shouted, "Shaun, I believe in you, we all trust you to bring us down safely," Lina said as she put her paw on his shoulder. "O-okay... I'll try, everyone, return to your Pokéballs!" Shaun shouted as he grabbed all six of his Pokéballs and returned his Pokémon to them and put them on his belt and Keldeo jumped onto Shaun's back.

"Alright... here we go!" Shaun shouted as he jumped off the edge of the airship, "oh no, you're not getting away that easy!" Zane shouted as his energy recharged and went to the edge to shoot Bolt Strikes at them while while they were falling but managed to run out of Power Points, "what... ahh, darn it... you may have gotten away this time Shaun, but we'll meet again and when we battle, I'll be the one standing over your fainted body! Zane shouted as he walked away. Shaun and Keldeo were still falling while Shaun was trying to summon wings of some sort, "I told you I couldn't fly, now we're gonna die!" Shaun shouted, "well if Reshiram answered your call when you needed him up there so why not ask him again!" Keldeo shouted, "okay, I'll try," Shaun said as he closed his eyes, "c'mon Reshiram, we need you more then ever now, you know how to fly and I dint so take control and summon your wings and help us fly, please," Shaun thought as a blue fire auraed around him, "what's going on with my body?" Shaun asked in confusion as the fire stopped and spawned white wings on his back and they started flying on their own. "Shaun... it's working, he listened!" Keldeo shouted in excitement, "wow, I'm actually flying, wohoo!" Shaun shouted but the Paralysis status shocked Shaun and the wings stopped flapping, "oh you gotta be kidding me!" Shaun shouted in frustration as he and Keldeo fell closer and closer to the ground, "well... it was nice to meet you Keldeo!" Shaun shouted, "it was nice to meet you too!" Keldeo shouted as they both closed their eyes; but they suddenly heard a shout from the ground, "don't worry boys, we're coming!" the Female voice shouted as green vines aimed straight for them and grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Wh-what... who grabbed us?" Shaun asked as Keldeo saw who did, "they did!" Keldeo shouted in excitement as he pointed towards the ground for it to reveal that Virizion of the Swords of Justice caught them with Vine Whip and Cobalion and Terrakion were standing next to her. Virizion put them on the ground and retracted her vines, "are you boys okay?" Virizion asked, "yeah... we're okay Virizion, thanks for the save," Keldeo said with a smile, " well look who it is, we finally meet in person, and look how big you've grown," Virizion said with a smile, "wait... that voice... you're that green silhouette aren't you!?" Shaun asked in shock, "*giggles*, you finally caught me, it is great to see you after all these years child," Virizion said as she hugged Shaun with her head. "Um... what do you mean by, after all these years" Shaun asked in confusion, "oh... oh um... well I," Virizion said before she was cut off, "sorry, but there is no time to explain, your friends look severely injured, come, follow us," Cobalion said as he walked away for Shaun and the others to follow close behind him. Shaun and the others followed Cobalion through the snowy forest and found a cave very deep in the woods, "oh, now I know where we're going," Keldeo said, "really, where are we going?" Shaun asked, "patience young dragon, this will help you and your friends heal yourselves, along with that Paralysis of yours, ah, here we are," Cobalion as they approached a wall of vines and Cobalion moved the vines with his antlers to reveal a spring with a tiny waterfall and small plant life all around the cave. "Wow, what is this place?" Shaun asked in amazement, "this is a special hit spring that can cure anything and heal the wounds of whomever the water touches, go on, give it a try," Virizion said, "okay, whatever you guys say, if it heals then let's have everyone join in as well, everyone come on out!" Shaun shouted as he threw all six of his Pokéballs for everyone to appear but were completely weak from the battle with Zane.

"Did we survive?" Guardian asked in fear, "where are we anyway?" Aqua asked, "by the stars above... are... are those... the Swords Of Justice!" Leer shouted in excitement, "yeah, if it wasn't for them then we would've been pancakes on the ground," Shaun explained, "really, I'm... I'm astonished... I might faint... I ... ahhh," Leer said as he fainted on the ground. "Um... is he alright?" Virizion asked, "oh don't mind him, he's just a big fan of your deeds and accomplishments," Shaolin explained, "well you and everyone will feel better once you take a dip in the spring," Terrakion explained, "okay, let's give it a try," Shaun said as he jumped into the spring, "well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Lina said as she took off Shaun's leather jacket and scarf and jumped in. "At least this will heal these wounds," Shaolin said as she jumped in as Guardian grabbed the fainted Lord Leer and jumped in with him while Aqua and Hydra joined in as well, "Keldeo, it looks like you got hurt a bit, did you encounter Zane?" Virizion asked, "y-yeah... only once though, he stood in our way while we were escaping," Keldeo explained, "well that explains why Shaun and his Pokémon look so beat up," Terrakion said, "let's just be glad you all managed to escape that... wretched monster... with your lives still in your bodies," Virizion said as she exhaled in relief, "but jumping off the ship was a reckless decision," Cobalion scolded, "hey, it was either Zane or try to escape with our lives, we had no choice!" Keldeo shouted, " I understand your motives, but I agree with Cobalion, it was indeed reckless," Virizion said, "*sigh* sorry... it won't happen again," Keldeo said, "no need to apologize, just don't be reckless next time, I don't wanna lose a trainee to a madman y'know," Terrakion winked, "thanks guys, your the best," Keldeo said as Shaun and he gang came out of the hit spring. "How do you all feel?" Cobalion asked as Shaun tried to dry off his wings and engine tail; Shaun flapped his wings on his back to test if his status was gone, "I... I can move, the Paralysis is gone, hallelujah!" Shaun shouted, "the wounds have been healed, this spring actually works," Shaolin said with an impressed smirk as Lord Leer went up to the Swords, "Swords of Justice, I've admired your work for many years and I'm your biggest fan!" Leer shouted in excitement, "um... thank you... it is good to meet someone who admire's our heroic deeds," Virizion said, "I always wanted to ask... Master Cobalion... I beg of you... can I be your appre-... ahh," Leer shouted as Shaolin knocked Lord Leer out by hitting him with a small Dual Chop to the back of the head, "there, that should shut him up for a little while," Shaolin said, "is he gonna be alright?" Virizion asked, "oh don't mind him, it is indeed an honor to meet you and the others in person," Shaolin bowed in respect, "*giggles* why thank you, it's an honor to meet you too," Virizion said as she bowed as well.

"Shaun, how do you feel?" Keldeo asked, "has your strength returned young dragon?" Cobalion asked, "y-yeah... oh, almost forgot, I should put this back on," Shaun said as he grabbed the ice shard necklace from his jeans pocket and put it back on around his neck. As the necklace was strapped back on the new body parts and features of Reshiram faded away in blue fire, the wings, engine tail, and white hair were all gone except for the blue eyes and the set of four fangs, "there, that's better, and for some reading my pants fixed themselves... I don't know how that happened but I'll take it," Shaun said with a smile, "young dragon... you're thinking of yourself... don't you think think putting that ice shard back on would not make Reshiram suffer or be upset... think about it," Cobalion explained as Shaun felt something inside him, a sharp and cold,chilling pain, "I can feel him, it feels line Reshiram is suffering," Shaun said, "but do you feel safe to set him free Shaun?" Virizion asked, "I feel like it would be the right thing to do... but... I'm too scared to release our power... I don't want Reshiram to lose control and hurt someone I care about," Shaun explained. "That's an understandable answer... hmm... I feel like we can help you on this little predicament," Cobalion explained," really, how can you help me?" Shaun asked, "we've been thinking about his for a long time, even before you knew about your powers, and I think we al know the time has come," Terrakion said, "since Eeshiram is bursting for freedom inside you and wanting to release that power... well, we've decided," Virizion said with a smile, "we've decided to take you under the wings of the Swords of Justice, we can train you to Bond and become one with Reshiram so you can control his power," Cobalion explained. "Really... that... that would be a huge honor, thank you," Shaun said with gratitude, "your training shall begin first thing at the crack of dawn, get some rest, the sun is starting is set, we've got dens in the back of the spring as our homes when we return here," Cobalion explained, "w-wait, what about my friends, what do they do?" Shaun asked, "yeah, what do we do, we stick together," Lina asked, "...I'm sorry, but this training requires you and you alone young dragon, your friends will have to go home until you finish your training," Cobalion explained, "when will my training be finished?" Shaun asked, "you'll know you're ready when the time comes, but until then you'll have to say goodbye to your Pokémon," Cobalion explained as he walked away and Shaun noticed Lina shedding a tear. "Lina... are you okay?" Shaun asked, "*sigh*... I'm... I'm fine... at least I'll know that you'll be okay... I understand... I guess this is goodbye... for now, I guess," Lina said as she wiped the tear away, "hey Lina... don't cry, we will see each other again, I promise as soon as I'm done with training, I'll come back and visit you guys," Shaun said, "*sniff*... promise?" Lina asked, "I promise... you guys should be heading home... say hit to Mom for me will you?" Shaun asked, "of course... here you should have these back," Lina said as she grabbed Shaun's jacket and scarf, "have your cloths back, you might need them," Lina said with a smile, " no thanks Lina, I don't need them, you can keep them, in fact... give them to Mom, it'll show her proof that I'm alright," Shaun said, "okay... I'm gonna miss you Shaun *sniff*," Lina uttered as she gave Shaun a hug, "I'm gonna miss you too Lina, Shaun said as he hugged her back and Lina blushed a tiny bit.

"We'll miss you too Shaun... good luck on your training," Shaolin said, "you're gonna shine like the stars, goodbye Shaun," Aqua said, "you and Reshiram are gonna kick some tail in the future, goodbye," Hydra said, "*sniff*... I'm not much of a Pokémon that gets sad... but I can't help it!" Guardian cried as he grabbed Lord Leer off the ground and hugged Shaun and Lina as all of Shaun's Pokémon give Shaun a group hug as Virizion, Terrakion, and Keldeo shed some tears at this beautiful moment, "Cobalion, are you crying too?" Virizion asked in shock, "um... no, not at all," Cobalion said as he wiped his face off and walked away. "I'll miss all of you, and I'll make all of you guys proud," Shaun cried as everyone released the group hug and Shaun's Pokémon began to walk to the exit of the spring while looking back and waving while Shaun waved back at them; after everyone left Lima just stood at the exit and turned around to give Shaun another hug, "oh, I almost forgot, here's your guys Pokéballs, keep them safe Lina," Shaun said as he gave Lina his entire Pokéball belt, "the next time you guys see me... I'll be completely different... make me proud while I'm gone," Shaun said as Lina nodded and left through the wall of vines with the belt in tow. "Well... when do we start training Swords of Justice?" Shaun asked, "you'll be joining Keldeo's training session first thing in the morning, get some rest young dragon, you've got a long day tomorrow," Cobalion said, "um... where do I sleep?" Shaun asked, "oh, um... we weren't prepared for that," Virizion said, "hey, how about he stays with Keldeo, he's got some extra room in his den in this cave," Terrakion suggested, "that sounds like a great idea Terrakion, Shaun you shall be staying in Keldeo's den," Virizion said, "really, yay, we're gonna be roommates!" Keldeo shouted in excitement, "y-yeah... this is exciting," Shaun said sarcastically. "Well, we'll be heading off to our dens here, see you two in the morning," Virizion said as she and Terrakion went into separate dens, "well what are we waiting for, let's go and see your new room!" Keldeo shouted with excitement, "this could be interesting," Shaun thought as he entered Keldeo's den to see a small hole to represent a window and some cracks and bumps on the cave walls, "it's a bit small but it's home sweet home to me," Keldeo said with a smile, "what's with the cracks and bumps?" Shaun asked, "oh, those are just what happens when I train in here, it also could get a little drafty in here so I'm just warning you ahead of time," Keldeo warned, "it's okay, I don't mind at all, we better get some shut eye, we have a big day tomorrow," Shaun said, "yeah, I'll see you in the morning," Keldeo said as he curled into a ball on his bed of hay while Shaun latex in the floor but Shaun also noticed that Keldeo is shivering a bit, "*sigh*, okay... I'll let you loose just this once, warm up the den for Keldeo please," Shaun asked as he took off the shard necklace and lied down to fall asleep as Shaun's body heat from Reshiram warmed up the den.

Meanwhile on the Team Plasma Airship; Colress was pacing back and forth with anger on his face as the Grunts and Zane were standing there in the Bridge awaiting for Colress to lay down the punishment. "How... did Shaun... and all of his Pokémon... manage to get away!" Colress shouted in anger as the Grunts scattered in fear as Zane just rolled his eyes, "hey, don't look at me, I tried to stop them but he managed to slip through my hands," Zane explained, "*sigh*... let's just hope that Lord Ghetsis doesn't call," Colress said as a video transmission of Ghetsis appeared and he shouted," COLRESS!" "ahh... oh... L-Lord... *gulp*, Lord Ghetsis... why are you... calling in so late and out of the blue?" Colress asked in fear, "I was gonna check on your progress and from the looks of the condition of the airship I can tell that something wrong has happened, now I have a short temper tonight so I want the truth immediately!" Ghetsis shouted in anger, "w-well... you see... our Plan B was a bit destructive in the way in... you see," Colress explained, "*sigh*, no, not that at all, Shaun managed to escape with his Pokémon in tact, not only that but he stole his ice necklace back, released that poor excuse of a memeber N out of his cell, and N let out all of the captured Pokémon in the process and escaped with them," Zane explained with a malicious grin, "Zane, why would you!" Colress houses but was interrupted by a shout, "Shaun is still alive!" Ghetsis shouted in anger. "Well... y-y-yes... Shaun did... escape, but that doesn't matter though, we got our plan B coming from Kalos, don't worry, and eithbthe new research of this special bond power!" Colress shouted, "you've forgotten that Shaun is not a part of Team Plasma and he's still alive out there somewhere, so he'll do whatever it takes to stop us!" Ghetsis shouted, "don't worry, we can track Shaun down again with his built-in tracking devise... we just need to... recalibrate it," Colress said nervously, "search all of Unova tomorrow for that little brat, and do not fail me again!" Ghetsis shouted, "don't worry my lord, we'll all search while I try to calibrate the devise again," Colress said in worry, "you better find him before I arrive, or you'll be severely punished!" Ghetsis shouted as the video shut off.

Shaun's Pokémon were about half way back to Nimbasa City but decided to stop in the woods for the night, "let's rest here for tonight, we'll reach Nimbasa City by sunrise, Guardian could you get a fire place started?" Shaolin asked, "of course," Guardian said as he broke off some branches and grabbed some rocks to start a fireplace. "Hydra, light the fire for us please?" Shaolin asked as Hydra used Flamethrower to light the branchs ablaze, "*yawn*... I don't know about you guys but I'm getting some sleep, it has been a long day after all, I'll see you guys in the morning," Aqua said as he fell asleep, "I'm gonna join you Aqua, see you guys in the morning, night," Hydra said S he fell asleep too while Guardian and Lord Leer fell asleep by a tree but Shaolin noticed that Lina was staring at her crystal heart necklace around her neck. "You miss him very much, don't you?" Shaolin asked, "y-yeah... it's just... it's just after not seeing him for months and then... just saying goodbye just like that... it... it just doesn't feel right to me," Lina said, "don't worry Lina, once he's done training with the Swords Of Justice he'll come straight back to Nimbasa City as a new and completely different person,"' Shaolin explained with a caring smile. "You think so," Lina asked, "I know so... Shaun's gonna do magnificent things in the future... all we can do is wait... wait for our long lost best friend to return to us, safe and sound," Shaolin explained, "Shaolin... thanks... thanks for the talk," Lina said with a smile, "*chuckles* don't mention it Lina... it's best for you to get some rest," Shaolin suggested, "what about you?" Lina asked, "I'm gonna meditate for a bit, don't worry about me and get some rest," Shaolin said as Lina payed down and fell asleep as Shaolin meditated by the fire to relax by breathing in and out. "Shaun... make us proud," Shaolin whispered as she opened her eye to see a vision in the campfire to see Shaun and a giant Pokémon in the campfire, "huh... what is that Pokémon... what are the spirits trying to tell me?" Shaolin asked as the giant Pokémon overtook Shaun in a dark shadow to represent Shaun's defeat as lifeless Pokémon covered in black shadow with red eyes marched onward with the giant black scary Pokémon behind them, "wh-what... what's happening... oh no... spirits... please don't let this vision be true," Shaolin pleaded in horror.


End file.
